Down By The Rocky Shores
by lolicookies
Summary: For all her life, little mermaid Ally always wanted to go to the human world. Why? Well… let's just say she may have fallen in love with 8 year old Austin Moon. It's about time Ally went searching for him, so when she finally finds him things don't start off so well. For starters he doesn't know her. And lastly she's a princess with duties. How will it ever work? AUSLLY. TRY IT! :D
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sun was about to set in the distance, creating wonderful colors of orange, red, and yellow in the sky. The waves of the ocean gradually getting more aggressive, crashing the shore like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly out in the distance a girl popped her head out of the water. She took a look around before swimming closer to the shore. Before she can reach the shore, however, a boy came running from the beach. Sand was flying everywhere and he had a board in his hand. The girl gasped before hiding behind a rock. The boy quickly threw the board into the water and jumped on top of it himself, but before he could look up a wave had already crashed on top of him. The girl gasped, before diving after him and taking him up on shore.

In the moon's light, the girl took a better look at the boy. He had shiny blonde hair. It looked so soft, she wanted to touch it, but the boy woke up coughing before she could. The breath in her throat hitched as he turned his head to look at her. He had these innocent chocolate eyes.

The boy looked at the girl. It was his chance to take a look at his heroine. She had light brown wavy hair. Her hair had tints of gold highlights. She had these adorable childish brown eyes. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her cheeks looked so soft and he was about to place his hand on her cheek, when she back up a bit, a little startled, and quickly asked, "Are you okay?" He placed his hand down, feeling the blood rush to his face, before stuttering out, "Ye…yeah. I'm okay." He turned his face away, but when he turned back to look at the girl, he saw her retreating figure. She… she had a tail…

However, before he could process this, he quickly ran after her screaming, "Wait! Let me help you!" She stopped and turned around. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, before trying to pick her up. Shocked, the poor girl began struggling, but stopped as she heard him whisper into her ear, "I just want to help." Her cheeks turned a bright red before allowing him to continue. The boy smirked at this before carrying her into the waters.

When they were in the waters, the boy quickly ran back, before the next wave came. He turned to look at her on the sandy shore. He waved, before she went under the wave.


	2. Chapter 1

**EHEHEHE! Excuse me. In all the excitement I forgot to write a quick author's note thingy.. Well anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue! I honestly didn't think it was much, but just wanted to test this whole writing a story thing out! Oh! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :DD I appreciate it! A LOT! C;**

**Okay. I guess you're tired of me talking… ON WITH THE STORY! LOL**

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV:

I look around taking in the sight before me. I will never get tired of these beautiful coral reefs. I turned around as I heard a rush of water. I smiled while waving to my cousin, Nicky. With a flick of my tail, I swam up to her.

"Hey. Is Trish on her way?" I asked as we swam around the coral reef looking for a place to sit.

"Yeah. She just needs to pack a few more things." We finally found a place to sit. We started to gush about the idea of finally stepping on land, after being confined to the waters for 16 years.

Oh.. haha. Did I mention… I'm a mermaid and not just any mermaid, but a mermaid princess. My name is Allyson Ariel Dawson, but people call me Ally. My father is the King of the Pacific Ocean. There is a different ruler for each ocean. Seeing that there are 5 oceans, there are 5 rulers. In the Atlantic Ocean is my Aunt Selia, who is also Nicky's mother. In the Artic is my Uncle Orion. In the Southern Ocean is my Aunt Alexandria and lastly in the Indian Ocean is my Aunt Anila.

We are all descendants of King Triton. My family happens to be directly related to Ariel. Ariel is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-grandmother. So I guess you can say my curiosity of the human world came from her.

Well… that and this one mishap when I was younger. (**AN: Prologue~!**) I couldn't help it as I felt my cheeks burn at the long ago memory. I kinda want to meet the boy again….

After years of begging, my father has officially agreed to let me "study" above the waters. Yup! Study! It was the only way I could get him to say yes. I laughed to myself a little as I remember what I had told my father.

"Dad, if I'm to rule the ocean someday, I'm going to need to know more about these _human folk._"

He totally fell for it! I even convinced him to let Trish, my best friend, and Nicky, my favorite cousin, to come along with me on this trip. I told him they were there to keep me safe and out of trouble. Though he didn't believe me he agreed to it, as long as I allow Ruby to accompany us.

Ruby is my nanny. She's been with me since birth. I love her and all, but at times she.. well.. she can get REALLY overprotective. It's even worse than my father!

It's quite funny though, seeing Ruby scolding my father. I guess you can say she was my father's nanny when he was younger. I know… she's old! But hey we wouldn't know what we do without her, especially since my mother died a couple of years back.

Okay! Enough about my past, I think it's high time to get to shore! (**AN: High time.. high tide… get it!? :DD**)

"Nicky, I think we should get going. It's almost sunset!" I said as I turn to look at Nicky. She looked at me and smiled, "Definitely."

Just as we were about to leave, we heard someone calling us. "HEY! Wait up!" We turned around watching Trish making her way to us. She pants for a while before lifting her head and quickly spits out, "I hope walking won't be this much work." We burst out laughing, before making our way up shore.

**I hope you liked it.. I know it's a little slow and short. But I'm working on it! I'll update soon! (: Preferably tonight! (Most Likely Tonight)**

**P.S. Just in case you were wondering what Nicky look like... let's just say you can search up Nicole Anderson! **

**And Ruby. She's a plump woman, with gray hair. She wears spectacles and usually in a light pink dress with a small white apron. Her hair is also usually in a bun. **

**Well thanks for reading! Let me know what you think~ (:**

**~Christy :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Like I promised! Another chapter tonight! (: Enjoy! It's a little longer, but still no Auslly yet! ): I know I'M SORRY. Trying not to rush things! BEAR WITH ME! D:**

**Okay anyways I'll shut up now. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV:

It's been a month, since I first stepped on land. After we settled down into our home and feet, we were pretty much pumped for the upcoming school year. Considering it will be our first year at a human school.

For the past month, we've been practicing how to walk behind walls. Ruby, who's been above water a couple times, has become quite the expert on walking. This month has been very interesting, from the constant hugging of floors, walls, and anything that would help us stand. We eventually got the hang of it, though.

Today was going to be our first day out. We were going to help Ruby shop for food. Maybe we will even get some things for ourselves! Even though it was pretty hot outside, we were each under layers of clothing. It wasn't our choice… trust me. You see, we may have legs and everything, but as soon as we touch water, our tails were back. Father said it was to keep us from forgetting who we really were. And Ruby, being the overprotective nanny she was, made sure we were each "waterproof". Luckily, after some coaxing, we, meaning Trish, convinced her that we only needed to wear a long sleeve shirt with some jeans.

Trish being the rebel was able to mix and match our outfits a bit. She said it was a fashion disaster to wear just a long sleeve shirt and jeans, especially since we were _royalty_. Trish was wearing a white shirt with a leopard print jacket and black skinny jeans. She said baggy jeans were just not in with the humans. They prefer the jeans a little tight. Nicky was wearing a striped black and white loose long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. I was wearing a gray shirt with a striped black and white cardigan and black skinny jeans.

After we got ready, we finally left with Ruby to the market. According to her we were at a Farmers Market in Dana Point Harbor. We walked around, in hopes of maybe getting something for ourselves. As for me, well… I was keeping my eye out for shiny blonde hair.

"Girls, here's a 20 dollar bill. Go buy yourself something." Ruby smiled at us before walking off. We took a look at the 20 dollar bill. We turned it around just looking at it. It was like paper. It had a lot of wrinkles, but it felt soft. We turned around to see where we can spend this.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we try those Crispy Crabby Chips! Or how about let's ride that carriage! Or the Squishy Squid Sandwich! OH OH! Let's go on the boat!" Nicky cried as she ran over to the pier.

"NICKY! Don't! Can't get wet remember!" Trish cried as we ran after her. Luckily she stopped before walking back to us.

"But but but!" She cried giving us her puppy dog eyes. After a while she gave up, as she found something new.

"Let's get some ice cream!" We sighed as we follow her over to the window.

"Hello. My name is Chris. And what would you lovely girls like today?" He said giving us a charming smile. We took a look at the small menu above the window.

"Ohh! Can I get a Berry Blasting Breeze Ice Cream!" Nicky exclaimed as he began writing it down.

"I'll have a Marshmallow Cookie Dough." Trish said with a smile before turning to me.

I stepped up taking a better look at the menu, before asking for a Fruity Sea Mint Swirl. He nodded before giving me a smile. I couldn't help but blush, noticing that he had blonde hair. Could it be him?

"Is that all girls?"

We nodded. "Just wait a moment and I'll get you your ice cream." He said as he began scooping some ice cream.

"Guys…. I need to go to the little mermaid's room…" Nicky murmured as Trish shakes her head. She looked at me before asking, "You wanna or shall I?" I shook my head, before replying, "You go. You got the hair dryer. I'll get the ice cream." She nodded before walking off with Nicky.

I laughed a bit before turning back to take a small peak at the blonde hair boy. He looked pretty tall, seeing that he was bending over the ice cream buckets. His hair wasn't so shiny though and there were streaks of brown here and there in his hair. _Maybe he dyed it. _I thought to myself. If only he would look up, but as soon as I thought that, he lifted his head and looked at me. He smirked. He had caught me staring. I blush, before turning away, I notice his eyes were a clear sky blue.

I sighed to myself. _How am I ever going to find this boy? _I thought to myself. I leaned against the wall. I was about to grab my phone to see what time it was but then I felt a rush of warm air near my ear, causing me to drop my phone. I jumped before turning around to see what was behind me. I gave him a small glare as I realized that it was that Chris guy.

"Sorry." He said as he ran to the side door to pick my phone up. I gave him a small smile before replying, "It's nothing."

He gave me a smile before turning to grab the ice cream tray on the counter. "Here let me help you." He whispered, getting a little too close. My breath hitched in my throat. I tried to step back a bit, but sadly my back had hit the wall. He smirked, before leaning a bit closer. I tried to look away, before noticing that his hair looked a lot more blonde than before. I was about to ask him to back off, when Trish and Nicky came to the rescue.

"Ally! We're back and ready to roll!" I looked up to see Nicky running up to us, a rush of relief coming over me. "Oh ice cream!" She cried as she went to grab her cone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. She was so childish sometimes.

Trish came panting, before scolding Nicky, "Don't… run… so… fast… next time.." She looked up, before grabbing her ice cream. "Why thank you very much." She said as she started licking her ice cream.

I was about to grab mine, but the Chris guy was two seconds ahead of me. "Here." He said giving me a wink. I looked at him, and gave him a small smile, before noticing a flash in his eyes. His eyes weren't blue anymore... they were brown. I covered my mouth, before quickly making my way next to Nicky.

"Well, I guess I'll see you girls around." He said before standing up straighter. He nodded at Nicky and Trish, before turning to me, "It was nice meeting you _Ally_." He winked at me and left.

I could feel the shivers still coming down my spine. That guy was creepy.

* * *

After we finished our ice cream, we went to look for a spot on the beach. As we sat down, I quickly asked, "Did you see that!?"

They look at me oddly.

"See what?" Trish asked.

"His eyes! And his hair! They changed color."

Nicky and Trish looked at each other, before Nicky turned to me, "Ally I think you're imagining things. They can't just change colors." Trish nodded, before asking me, "Is this about that boy from long ago?"

I looked at them. I nodded slightly. It was kinda about him, but really it wasn't. I sighed, I wanted to believe that what just happen wasn't true, but I know what I saw. Trish sighed before walking over to sit next to me. She draped her arm over me as Nicky started to place her head on my shoulder.

"You'll find him. Just because you didn't find him right away doesn't mean, you'll never find him."

"You'll find your prince charming cousin! I just know it." Nicky declared. I couldn't help but giggled. I don't know what I would do without these two.

After a moment of silence, I was about to get up to tell them that we should go find Ruby, but then, I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Hey girls." It was that boy again… Chris...

"Nice to see you girls here. So how was the ice cream?"

Nicky smiled a shy smile, before answering, "It was pretty good."

Trish scoffed at Nicky, before answering, "Pretty good? More like it tasted awesome!"

He turned to me, expecting an answer, I quickly replied, "It was okay."

Trish and Nicky turned to me in a look of shocked. They knew I loved my sea mints. I quickly shook my head to tell them to quit it. They nodded slightly before averting their attentions back to Chris. I sighed in relief as he finally took his arm off my back.

"So.. where you girls from?" We looked at each other. We haven't thought up a full on story about our background yet.

I looked back from Trish and Nicky before Nicky stuttered out, "The Pacific Ocean!" I mentally slapped myself before Trish saved the day.

"What she means is that we live a little further down, near the _Pacific Ocean_." Nicky quickly nodded her head before putting her head down.

As things got quiet and _awkward_, he tried to take another approach at starting a conversation. I sighed, before asking him, "Its Chris right?"

He gave me a smile before nodding his head, "And you're Ally?"

"Yup. This is Trish and Nicky."

He gave me another smile before slightly turning his body towards me. I stepped to the side a bit, trying to create some space. This guy was getting creepy.

"So.. Ally, Trish, and Nicky I haven't seen you guys around before. You guys new here?"

"Yup. Just moved in. We've been home schooled and we're finally getting to go to a real human high school!" Nicky exclaimed as the excitement started building inside her. At least she didn't spill anything else this time.

"Human high school..? You girls are funny. Well hopefully we will be seeing each other a whole lot more. I'll see you girls around." He got up and leaved, but not before giving me a wink. I turned away in disgust before trying to start a conversation with Nicky and Trish.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I quickly hissed, "What I tell you. Creep Alert!"

Trish sighed, "I know. Poor Nicky here couldn't watch herself."

I stifled a giggled, before looking at Nicky who turned bright red. She quickly defends herself. Saying something about his eyes was memorizing. I scoffed, reminding each and every one of us of what I had said before about his eyes. Nicky looked away, staring at the ocean.

"You think we'll fit in?" Nicky asked quietly.

I gave her a small smile before nodding my head, "Yeah, we will."

"Of course we will! I mean with my sense of style, why wouldn't we?" We all burst out laughing, before getting up to go find Ruby. We quickly ran around in search of Ruby. I couldn't help, but let my mind wander to a certain blonde hair boy from long ago. Will I ever get to find him?

**How you guys like it?! :DD Chris sounds CREEEPY. Don't worry he'll be back. Let's just say there will be some trouble a brewing! **

**And if you were wondering he looks like this something like this… **

. ?id=56625

**Well I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!**

**~Christy :DD**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ally's POV:

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. I was wearing a light blue shirt with a jean jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. Trish being the rebel and fashionista that she is, has been trying to convince Ruby to let us wear something other than long sleeve shirts and jeans. I have to admit it did get boring wearing just shirts and jeans. Sadly, Ruby was stubborn and she would not allow it.

I walked downstairs and saw Nicky in the kitchen munching away on a bowl of cereal. After her discovery of cereal, she has not had enough of eating it. She just loves to hear the crackling of the Rice Krispies.

I said a quick good morning before opening up the fridge. My food craving since I've been here were pickles. It just had the right taste! Sweet and sour! I love it! I looked into the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles. I set it on the table before opening it and grabbing one. I sat down in front of Nicky and sigh in content. She giggled at me before pouring herself some more cereal.

"Good morning girls! Are you ready for your first day of school today?" I turned around to see Ruby, rushing down the stairs. We nodded our head before turning our attention back to our beloved foods.

"Where's Trish?" Nicky looked up at me giving me a knowing look, before we went into a fit of giggles.

"Sleeping." We answered in unison, sending us into another fit of giggles. I watched as Ruby sighed and walk back up stairs. I grabbed another pickle before putting the jar back in the fridge.

"RUBBYY. I don't want to go to school! Leave me alone!"

I looked at Nicky and we giggled some more. You should never wake up a sleeping Trish, but did that stop Ruby? Nope!

A couple of minutes later, Ruby came downstairs with a slight frown on her face. I wonder what had happen. I was about to ask, but Trish came downstairs with a smile on her face. Trish had finally won the war. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a short sleeve black cardigan and leopard print leggings.

As soon as Nicky saw, she squealed before running up the stairs to change. I turned to Ruby mouthing a "Thank You." She nodded before going back to making breakfast. I ran upstairs to go change. I wanted to try out a dress I bought a while back.

After some time, I finally decided on a floral dress and a red cardigan and some brown ankle boots. Nicky came down wearing a brown fedora with a striped red and white baggy shirt and some white shorts. Trish walked over nodding her head in approval. We posed in front of her before going into a fit of giggles.

"Ruby, we're leaving!" I cried out as we walked out the door.

* * *

"This is it guys." I gushed as, I opened the doors. I couldn't help but let another smile cross my face. This was it. I'm in high school.

We walked around a bit, trying to find the office, where our first class was listed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I found it!" Nicky shouts, but before she can even turn she bumps into curly brown hair boy. We watched as books and papers were sprawled across the floor.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Nicky cries as we start to help the person pick up their papers. I look up to see who it was, and notice that Nicky and the curly hair boy was already getting acquainted. They had touch hands when reaching for a book. I quickly nudge Trish. She looked up and gave me a look, before we started giggling. Nicky and the curly hair boy were still staring at each other; their face a light shade of red.

It was quite some time, before Trish and I decided to ruin the moment.

"_Ahem._" Their heads quickly turned around to face us, not before bumping heads though. Trish and I couldn't help but snickered. We were finally able to breathe, before helping the two up.

"So…ummm that was some fall there.." The curly hair boy stuttered as he started rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah.. sorry again." Nicky said as her cheeks were tinted with pink. "I'm Nicky and this is Trish and Ally." She says after a moment of silence. We smiled at him, before he replied, "Nate."

"Cool…" Nicky drawled. I turn slightly to give Trish a look. She nodded giving me a devious smile.

"So.. Nate why don't you watch over our little Nicky, while we go see what our first class is. Try to keep her from _falling _for someone else. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Trish explained as we slowly walk away from them. I gave Nicky a wink, before turning around snickering with Trish.

"Did you see their faces?!" Trish cried as I started laughing louder.

"Definitely! It was priceless!" I exclaimed before continuing, "Poor Nicky though. She looked as if we had abandoned her to the sharks." Trish snickered again, before we reach the board. We began searching for our names.

"Oh! I found my name! And here's Nicky's!" I cheered.

"Oh! Me too!" Trish echoed.

Let's see… _Allyson Ariel Dawson… Room 124… Nicky Aquata Anderson… Room 124 _

"Yes! Nicky and I have first period together!" I cheered as I turn to look at Trish. "We're in Room 124! You?" I asked as I started walking over to take a look at her name.

_Trish De Alana Rosa ….. Room 124_

"Woo! First class together!" I exclaimed linking Trish by the arms to go look for Nicky. Trish gave a sigh of relief before she started laughing.

"I was so nervous I read that as 214." Trish chuckled. I smiled at her and shook my head. We finally found Nicky standing by some lockers with Nate. They were talking and laughing. Trish and I couldn't help but _awww. _Unfortunately they heard us, because they had quickly took a step back from each other and they were yet again back to the awkward stage.

"Why so quiet you two..?" Trish asked, giving me a smirk. I stifled a giggle before turning to Nicky.

"Homeroom together!" I exclaimed and she brightens up, changing the mood. She starts jumping up and down screaming, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I couldn't help but laugh, as Trish shakes her head at her.

I was about to ask Nate about the locker situation, when a red-head boy makes his way over exclaiming, "Yo Nate! We going to be late let's go! Austin is waiting over there!"

I turn to look where the red-head kid was pointing. He was pointing at a sleeping blonde. Or at least he looked like he was sleeping... from the way he was leaning on the wall so casually with his eyes closed. My heart raced a bit, as he lifted his head and locked eyes with me. They were chocolate brown. I gasped, bringing my hands to my mouth, while dropping my stuff in the process. He was startled a little, since he turned away.

"Umm… Ally… Here." I blinked, before my vision focused on the books in front of me. I quietly thanked Trish before turning my attention to the _Oh-So-Interesting-Floors_. I heard Nicky and Nate say their goodbyes, before we started walking off to our first class…. Room 124. I sighed as I started to think about a certain blonde brown-eyed boy.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I walked into the last class of the day. This was the only class I had to go through without Trish and Nicky. I was taking Music. Trish was taking an acting class and Nicky had her eyes set on taking volleyball. She thought the game looked _amusing_.

As I walked into class, I couldn't help but awe at the sight of the piano and all the other instruments. I've never seen so many instruments in one room before... well I have but it's been a while!

I sighed as I walked up to the piano, before sitting down. I played a small melody, before taking in the feel of the mahogany wood.

"Ahem." I quickly turned around, and notice that I wasn't the only one in class, but I was the only student in here. I can feel my face turning pink.

"I'm assuming you're Allyson? Yes?" I nodded my head as I faced my teacher.

"Well Allyson, I am Mrs. Jones." I smiled before I politely said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jones."

She smiled at me before saying, "That was a lovely melody you played there. Did you write it?" I quickly shook my head, explaining that the melody came from my music box. She gave a nod before letting me go take a seat, since the class began to fill up with students.

"Good afternoon class! I'm pretty sure you all had a nice day back at school. However, I believe it's someone's first day here." I looked up as I felt my face turn warm.

"Allyson. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself by playing us something." I looked at my teacher before getting up and walking to the front, where the piano was. I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my head.

I take a look at the black and white piano keys. I breathed in before starting to play the lullaby my mother use to sing to me. Her mother sang it to her just as her mother's mother had sung it to her mother. The song has been passed down from generation to generation. (**AN: DON'T OWN SONG. It's called Athena's Song! Little Mermaid 3!**).

I pressed the first note, holding onto it before letting go and slowly playing the rest of the melody, before I started to sing.

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

I played the last couple of notes, before I heard a loud uproar of clapping and compliments. I smiled as I watch a few of them stand up. Mrs. Jones looked at me before exclaiming, "That… that was _magical_." I gave her a small smile before walking back to my seat, smirking… as I continue to hear compliments. Hey I was a mermaid. We were meant to be great at this, well not as great as sirens though.

I took a notebook out before taking a look at my surroundings. The classroom was set up like an orchestra. The students were sitting on steps. In front of the steps was a lot of space. I assume for performances. To the right was where all the instruments laid. To the left was the piano, I had just sat on.

I turned my attention back to the front of the class as another student walks up to the front. But before I can give the girl my complete attention, I felt my ear go warm. I stiffen up as I felt the shivers go down my back. I turn to my right and saw that it was that boy from before. What was his name..? Austin? I felt my face flush a little.

"Nice job, Ally." He whispered, before giving me a wink. I gave him a small smile as I felt my face flush again. I quietly thanked him, before turning my attention back to the girl, who was introducing herself.

"My name is Charlotte and I will be singing my new song, _Too Cool_. I hope you like it." (**AN: DON'T OWN SONG. It's from Camp Rock BTW!**).When she said that, she had locked eyes with me before snapping her fingers. A couple of students got up. One grabbed her a mic, the others walked over to where the drums and guitars were. As they started to play, I turn my attention back to Charlotte. Apparently she was looking at me too… well glaring. She had thick blonde curly hair with sky blue eyes. She looked awfully like Chris.

And just as she was about to sing, someone walked through the doors. The melody stopped as we all turn to see who it was. The stranger had blonde hair, and I was hoping with all my heart it wasn't Chris, but when he lifted his head, he… he looked like that….. that Austin guy. I turned to my right and notice that whoever had complimented me earlier was nowhere to be seen. I felt my heart race a bit. _Was I imagining things?_ But then I thought back to that one day at the ice cream parlor. Could it have been Chris with his crazy color changing eyes and hair…?

I looked around the room and notice that Chris was sitting in the front of the class. How did I not notice him before? I turned my attention back to Austin as he apologizes for being late. I watched him as he walks to the back of the class and takes a seat a few feet away from me. As he's setting his stuff down, he looks up at me and I felt my face flush again. I quickly turned away.

_Is this guy really Austin? _I looked at him from the corner of my eye. His hair looked really soft...

I shook my head. _You don't even know if it's him._ I scolded myself. I sighed, before watching Charlotte, she was about to sing again.

I'm too cool for my dress

These shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I lead

You want to be like me

But you're just a wannabe

love it or hate it

I stood there dumbfounded as she pointed at me. _I'm overreacting right?_

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

I started having that bad feeling, as she started walking up the steps to the back.

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

It was official. She doesn't like me. She was practically dancing circles around me as she sang. I scoffed as she sang the next line.

Lucky I'm so nice

Even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

Show you how it's done

If you want to be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

_Pft. I'll learn how to sock someone._

Me, myself, and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

I turn my head away from her as she started walking away. I couldn't help but notice that almost half of the class was swooning over her. I scoffed. She's good at singing, but that can't really overshadow her horrible attitude… can it?

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

I turn my head to look if Austin was memorized. He seemed…. pretty laid back. I felt a rush of relief come over me before blushing again. He had turned to look at me again. I quickly looked up, pretending I was watching Charlotte.

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents

I got it all

Well others have to try all their lives

Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm a natural

I'm the real deal

I watched as she started singing the next few lines to Austin, but looking directly at me as she sang, "That's the difference between you and me." I looked away, I couldn't watch this. I didn't want to watch Austin swoon over her, just as the class did. I started to close my eyes, kinda wishing I wasn't here.

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

She started walking back down to the front, before stopping in the middle of the class to sing the last stanza.

Too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

I sigh as she once again points and glares at me, before smirking as the class gives her a _standing ovation_. I couldn't help it, but I turned to look at Austin. I had to know if she has _stolen his heart_.

I felt my heart stop, as I locked eyes with him. He was looking at me, too. He looked so calm. He didn't even flinched or blush when I caught him staring at me. He didn't smile; his eyes didn't even give off that childish innocent feeling, it looked more pained and broken... _Surely, this can't be the 8 year old from long ago. That kid had looked so carefree._

I guess it was a pretty long time, because he had turned his attention back to the front of the class. I felt myself breath again, before following his lead.

_Who is this boy? Is it him? If it is, does he remember me too? Has he been dying to find me too?_ I sighed as one question after another was flying through my head.

"Umm… excuse me…. but class is over." I blinked. I must have spaced off because, the classroom was nearly empty.

"Hello.." I turned my attention to the voice and felt my face flush again. It was Austin.

"Oh.. umm. Thank you." I stuttered as I started packing my things. I could have sworn from the corner of my eye, I saw him smile before walking off. I felt myself grin at the thought of this.

**HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT!? :DD Got some Auslly going on in there. I was thinking for the next chapter, we can have Austin's POV? C: Just to get to know him a little more.**

**SOO I would like to thank you guys for the lovely reviews! (: It makes me feel all giddy inside to know someone is enjoying my writing! I just thought it be nice to reply to some of your reviews! :DD So here I go…**

**Ashray4: Hey you! Thanks for your reviews! I just love your enthusiasm for the story! C: And I will try my absolute best to finish the story!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks for your replies! I just love your comments. They kinda like analyze the story.. in a way! Did that make sense…? LOL **

**Queenc1: EHEHE. I hope he will remember her too, but if he did. That would be a little too easy don't you think? **

**DJCAR: Thanks for the review! And the story will be like a mix of Little Mermaid and other shows like H20 and mermaid novels! (:**

**Perry the Parrot: Thanks! I'm surprise someone liked my beginning! I didn't think it went as smoothly as I wanted it too! **

**Well, thanks again for all your amazing reviews! **

**_"The more that you read. The more things you will know. The more you learn. The more places you'll go!" ~Dr. Seuss C;_**

**~Christy :DD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I think it's about time to see things from Austin's POV~ P.S. I feel really stupid right now. I've been using brown hair… when I could have used brunette. TT_TT**

Chapter 4:

Austin's POV:

I walked out of the shower of my condo, using the towel to get the water out of my ears. I sighed before, sitting down at the edge of my bed. For the past week, I've been having nightmares again. They were always ending the same, with my parents screaming, before there was a flash of lightning. However this time the dream was a little different.

~Flashback to Nightmare~

_Cough. Cough._ I felt the air rush into my lungs as I surfaced the water. I quickly look around. This was oh so familiar. I quickly ran to the shore, before this dream replays itself. But as I stumbled up the bank, I heard a girl's voice calling my name.

"Austin! AUSTIN! HELP ME PLEASE!" I turned around, wiping the water out of my eyes, before I see a brunette with red and yellow highlights go under. Cue the flash of lightning. And I woke up.

~End of Flashback~

I got up walking over to my closet to grab a white shirt, a flannel, and some cargo shorts. You probably wouldn't believe me, but when I was little, a mermaid saved my life. We met on the night I decided to sneak out to get some more practice on surfing. I had nearly drowned that night, but luckily she saved me.

Ever since we met, that night on the beach, I never stopped going to the beach. I was always dragging my parents, begging them to take me to the beach. They never knew why, but when they finally found out why. They were worried. The beach, the ocean, the mermaid girl was all I could ever talk about to them… to anyone really. Sure I was made fun of in class, but it was worth it to let the world know that the girl was going to be mine.

I walked over to the large window that filled my side wall. I look out at the amazing sight before me. I sigh. It pains me to think about that one memory.

~Flashback to 4 Years Ago~

I was twelve. I woke up that morning, feeling that I was going to finally meet that girl again and next thing I knew, I had sneaked out of the house again. I was running to the beach in the pouring rain. _Maybe she will come this time._ I had thought to myself. I finally reach the line where water meets sand. I look out to the waters, searching for her. I heard a splash and turned my head. Someone… someone was out there. I saw a flash of a tail. I quickly ran into the water screaming, "Is it you? Please come out!" I stood in the waters looking around; I waded out a little further, but not before having a wave crash on top of me. I went under… I looked around. Something was out there. I swam up to the surface. I breathed in. _Oh sweet air._

I was about to dive back in, but then I heard screaming. "Austin! Austin! Get out of there." I turned my head, it was my parents. Being stubborn, I shook my head before diving in again. _I had to find her again. _I looked around before seeing a dark figure swimming towards me. It was a girl… with a tail. I swam towards her, but suddenly something grabbed me by my leg and was pulling me down. I gasped, forgetting that I was under water. The water rushed into my lungs. I tried to scream but… I couldn't. But then I felt someone grabbed my hand from above. They pulled me out of the water. I coughed, before gaining some conscious.

I heard a scream. "Mimi!" I turned around to see my mother being pulled down into the waters. My father looked at me frantically before ushering me to shore. "Go. I'll get her!" He cried. I saw the pain in his eyes. I shook my head and swam to shore; I didn't want to hurt him anymore. However, when I finally reached the shore I heard a scream, before there was a flash of lightning and everything went quiet.

I shook my head, trying to get the water out of my head, before turning to look at the waters. Where.. where were my parents?

"Dad! Mom! Where are you!?" I screamed as I got up, slowly making my way to the waters.

"MOM! DAD!" I cried as I ran back into the waters.

"DAD! MOM!" I screamed one last time, before falling down crying.

~Flashback Ends~

I jumped on to the bed, trying to cover up the tears that were about to fall. _Stupid Me. _Why couldn't I be like any other normal boy and just easily forget things?

_Because it was meant to be. _

I looked up. It sounded like mom, but it couldn't have been. She was gone. I looked at the time, before quickly getting up, deciding I needed to go surf for a bit.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"WOO HOO!" I screamed as I jumped out of the water. I was swimming with the dolphins. I woke up this morning having the urge to go back to my beloved ocean. I smiled as I felt the rush of the cold salty water rushing pass me.

I sigh in content, before taking one last somersault into the air. As I went back into the water, I took a look around. You could say I was practically in the middle of nowhere. I let a giggle escaped. I felt so childish. I surface the water only to let myself float for a bit.

I waved goodbye to the dolphins as they swam away. I sighed. This was the life. Sure I love having feet and all, but nothing could beat that feeling you get when you swim in the waters. I lifted my tail up into the light. I watch as the tip of my tail shined a bright orange. I had a red tail, with the tips of my flipper a light yellow color. A yellow ribbon wrapped around my waist and yellow rings around where my ankles would have been if I was out of the water.

I closed my eyes, soaking in the water and the sun light. In the distance, I can hear the cackling of seagulls and the splashing of jumping fishes. I smiled to myself, running a hand through my long thick brown hair. Apparently, human girls didn't like to keep their hair too long. I placed my hand on my locket. It was a large gold locket with floral designs near the edge. On the front the letter A was engraved in a pretty Xiomara font. My mother gave it to me, before she died.

I sigh letting go of the locket, before reaching for my bracelet. My mother thought it would be _fun and cute and cliché_ if she had got a matching charm bracelet that would be the key to my necklace. I took the bracelet off before looking at all the charms. There was a letter A, music notes, a dancing couple, and a heart. I reached for the letter A, before fitting it into the engraved A on my locket.

I hear a small click, before the locket opens, displaying a brilliant show of colors, before it focus on an image of my father, mother and I. Then a soft music starts playing. (**AN: It's called The Little Mermaid 3 – Music Box- Piano. DON'T OWN IT**). I closed my eyes as I let the music drift into the air.

_I miss you Mother. _

* * *

I rushed through the waters, before deciding to do a back flip out of the water. I let a chuckle out before diving back into the water. I swam faster, loving the feeling of the water, before I finally popped my head out of the water. I gasped. I was almost to shore, but there was a boy out in the waters. I squinted a little, before noticing it was Austin on a board. I couldn't help, but shiver as the board brought back the memory of that little boy I met long ago. I gasped as he turned his head towards my direction. I quickly dived into the water.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I was sitting on my board, waiting for a good wave to ride. I sigh as I notice the ocean was pretty calm.

_Splash._

I quickly turn my head to the noise, as my heart begins to race. I saw a flash of orange. I covered my eyes at the light, before squinting to see what was out there.

Nothing.

_Why would she come back after all these years?_ I thought to myself, before lying down on the board. I let myself drift a bit, as my thoughts wanders back to a certain brunette with a tail.

"WATCH OUT!" I sat up turning my head to the voice. It was _her_! She was pointing frantically at something behind me, before she dived into the water, her beautiful tail sparkling in the light. I turned around. Next thing I knew, a wave had crashed on top of me. I gasped, water going into my lungs. This was so familiar.

I watched as she swam over to me, my vision slowly fading. She wasn't so little anymore.

"Austin!"

I couldn't help but smile, she knew my name. She grabbed me by the arms, before everything went black.

* * *

I blinked. My vision was still blurry, but then it started focusing. The sun must have been really bright, because it sure wouldn't get out of my eyes. As my vision started focusing, I notice someone was watching me… really close. It… It was _her._ She had brown curly hair with red and yellow highlights. And her eyes they were that chocolate-brown!

I brought my hand up to her face, before my vision focused. It wasn't her. It was that girl from school.. Ally? I felt my face burn as I notice my hand was on her cheek. I quickly got up, trying to look at anything but her.

"Umm.. are you okay?" She asks quietly. I nodded, before looking back at the waters. Did that mean that Ally saved me? I turn to look at her, noticing that she was already staring at me. She didn't turn away though. I felt my breath hitch under her intense stare down. It seems all we ever do was stared at each other.

"So.. did you um.. save me?" I asked hesitantly, breaking the tension. She looked at me, before stuttering out, "Oh… um… yeah I guess you can say that." She quickly turned away. I leaned my head forward trying to take a better look at her. Her face had turned a light shade of red. I notice that she had wrapped her legs into a towel. I take a look at what she was wearing. _Bikini Top_. She must have been cold. I quickly got up looking for my stuff. I finally found it. I ran over, looking for my towel. When I found it I quickly ran back to her, wrapping the towel around her shoulders, before quietly whispering, "Here."

I notice her shivering from the sound of my voice. I smirked to myself a bit, before sitting down next to her.

"So umm…. Thanks." I said looking at her. She turned to look at me before replying, "It's nothing. _It's what I do._" She gave me a small smile before looking me in the eye. I watched as her eyes flickered back and forth, as if she was searching for something.

I looked away, feeling my face flush. _What is going on with me?_ I heard her sigh a bit before she said, "Umm… I need to go." We locked eyes one last time, before she got up and walk away. I watch her walking up the bank as she pulls a dress over her head.

I turn to look at the water, thinking about the brunette with the red and yellow highlights. _Did she saved me or was it really Ally?_ I turn to look at Ally, before standing up, grabbing my stuff, and running up to Ally shouting, "Wait up!" She turned around facing me as I caught up to her. "Let me help you." I said as I reach for her stuff before adding, "I'll walk you home, after all you saved my life. It's the least I can do." She looked at me before giving me a small smile. She turned around, before asking, "Austin right?" I nodded my head before turning to her asking, "Ally, right?" I smirked at her, before she let out a laugh, bringing a hand to her face as she nodded her head.

It may have been the cutest thing I've seen in a while.

**That ended in a good note, yes?! ^o^ So the last scene I tried to make it somewhat like when they first met! (: I hope it worked! CX**

**So I was reading the reviews this morning and I think I should clear some things up a bit!**

**Chris and Austin! Totally two different guys. Chris is well the bad guy. And we all know Austin is Ally's soul mate~ (: So like Chris the bad guy happens to be a shape shifter… are you guys catching on to what's going on? :DD LOL If you don't it's okay! Because it will all be revealed soon!**

**P.S. Just in case you guys got confused. So when Austin woke up, Ally was still wet therefore she was still a mermaid. But she dried up just in time, before she went back to her human form. (Hence the towel that was wrapped around her legs). So that's why Austin saw Mermaid Ally and then all of a sudden it's Human Ally. Hope that helps! (:**

**_"All good things come to those who wait."_**

**Thanks for Reading Guys! (:**

~Christy :DD

**P.S.S. Crystal12 LOVE YOUR IDEA. I'm definitely going to try to put that in my story, but I'm going to tweak it a bit if you don't mind! (: And the girls can't talk to any animals… yet~! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Glad you like the last chapter! (: **

**Anyways been sitting here just FREAKING OUT and trying to write this chapter, because I just heard the song ****_Steal Your Heart_**** by Austin Moon and all the rumors that were coming with it! I'm hoping with all my heart that Austin and Ally get back together and actually having a ****_real_**** kiss! Can't wait for Tunes and Trials now! ^o^**

**Well, enjoy the chapter! (: **

**P.S. The first part of the chapter is important! Sooo.. don't forget it! (;**

Chapter 5:

Ally's POV:

I was sitting in the library writing a research paper… on mermaids. I know! This is going to be a piece of cake! It was for our Literature class, we were learning about mythical creatures and their myths. I sighed as I turned back to the book I had my father send to me. The books here weren't as reliable as one's written by _actual_ mermaids. And if it wasn't for Mrs. Stucken saying we needed to get information from a book, I would have been finish by now. I sigh again before turning the page.

_As a mermaid or merman nears the age of 17, they will soon have to go through a rite of passage or coming of age ceremony. The ceremony is to recognize the young mermaid or merman as they near adult hood. At the end of the ceremony, they will be given a special necklace. The necklace is important in the coming of age ceremony, seeing that it will hold the mermaid's or merman's destiny. It's one of a kind; no one necklace is the same. Once given the necklace, they will use it to speak to King Triton about their future. _

I smiled a bit. I was going to be turning 17 soon and I remembered my father fussing over this, before I had left. This was to be one of the most important days of my life, because it will determine the future of myself and my kingdom. Everything had to be perfect.

_This marks to be one of the most important days in the lifespan of a mermaid or merman, because it will determine their success in the future. Everything had to be precisely perfect. _

I giggled. The book just restated my own thoughts. I turned the page since the next couple of sections were discussing on how to perfect the coming of age ceremony. I sigh as I skimmed through the pages, looking for something interesting. And that was when I notice the section called _Mermaid Legends._

_Long ago, before sirens and merfolks have learned to come together as one community, sirens were destroying the ocean, bringing pain to the animals, and ending ties between the humans and merfolks. The merfolks did their best to stop it, but it became difficult, since the sirens were shape shifters, easily fooling many. Then came three mermaid sisters, who had magical powers: the ability to control the waters, the animals, and the weather. Traveling from one ocean to the next, everywhere these girls went they brought happiness and hope. Hope that someday there will be peace. And that's what these three girls did. _

_The sirens were no match for these girls, so many agreed to come live in peace, but there was a group of sirens led by a siren named Ercilia Webb. They fled, swearing that someday they will come back to bring chaos and destruction to the five oceans._

_When the girls died, a note was left behind. The note contained a promise from the three girls... _

_"If there ever comes a day when the ocean's peace is disrupted, there will be three girls of the same descent waiting to bring peace and happiness. At the age of 17, these girls will learn of their destiny, just as we had. Together the girls will stop at nothing to bring peace. And just as you had loved us, you will love them, because love is infinite and it's stronger than anything."_

I gasped. I remember this. When I was younger, my mother had showed me this book. It was a children's book about three mermaid sisters and the amazing powers they had. I remember telling my mother I wanted to be like them someday. My mother had laugh at me before telling me that the day I was born, everyone thought I would be like the mermaid sisters too. You see, Nicky and I were born on the same day. Everyone flipped out, because they thought the sirens were going to come back, but then someone pointed out that there were supposed to be three girls, not two.

I sigh. This research essay wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I closed the book, before placing my head in my hands, slowly massaging my head. I looked up as I heard the chair in front of me being pulled out. It was Austin. I felt myself smile a bit.

Ever since that day he walked me home, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And Trish and Nicky couldn't stop teasing me either. I knew it was him, the boy that I met long ago. I don't know how, but that day when I saved him, something just clicked. I just don't know if he knows. I think he does, I mean we've been talking more.

"Hey. What cha doing?" He asks as he grabs for my book.

"Nothing really. Just doing some research on mermaids. We have to write a research paper on mythical creatures for Literature class." I replied, before placing my head on the table, looking up at him. I watch him as he goes through the book, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Cool…" He says as he places the book down, looking away. I could never really read this boy.

"So… you want to go to the beach Saturday? The _Keep the Ocean Blue_ Club is having this Beach Clean Up Thing." He says, before quietly adding, "I happen to be in charge of it, so I would really love the support." He gives me a cheeky smile, before I giggle nodding my head, "Why not?"

"Great. You should bring Trish and Nicky, too! The more the merrier right?." He cries as he gets up. I nodded my head, giggling. He gives me a salute before walking out of the library. I laugh to myself again, watching him leave. This boy will be the death of me someday.

* * *

_Omphf._ I fell to the burning sand. We were currently having a volleyball match. Trish, Nicky and I against Dez, Nate, and Austin. We had finished our Beach Clean Up early, so we decided to play volleyball, which the boys didn't think we could beat them at. And if it wasn't for Nicky, we would never have been tied with the boys. I stood up, wiping the sand off my arms, before going after another ball. I bumped it up, so Nicky could spike it. We screamed in delight as the ball hits the sand. The boys scoffed before Trish exclaimed, "Pay Up!" She snickered as the boys each gives her a 10 dollar bill.

I quickly ran over to my bag, grabbing my water bottle. I quickly take the cap off, downing the water. It was getting hot. If only I can jump into the water. I sigh as I sat down looking at the cool inviting ocean. I watch as Austin sat down next to me from the corner of my eyes.

"What you looking at?" He asks as he lies down on his back. I turn my head looking down on him before quietly saying, "Just wanting to take a swim. The water looks nice."

He props himself up on his arms, staring at me. "Why don't you go in then?" He asks. I sat there shock, before quickly exclaiming, "I don't have my bathing suit!"

I watched as he lies back down chuckling at me. I look at him oddly, before he replies, "Just jump in!" I shook my head as he stands up, offering me his hand.

"You're really leaving me with no choice Ally." He says. I give him a look, before he lifts me up bridal style and starts running to the waters. I start screaming as my heart begins to race, "AUSTIN! PLEASE DON'T! I have this terrible fear of the water!" He only chuckles at me as he continues running to the water. "Austin! Please, I don't want to drown!" I cried, but he suddenly stops, right before the water rushes to his feet. He looks at me with a look of disbelief.

"You? You're scared of drowning?" He asks and I quickly nod my head, before he continues, "But you saved me that day, I drowned. How can you be scared of drowning and the water now but not then?"

I look at him, noticing how close we are. I feel my face flush, before I stuttered out, "I wasn't just going to let you drown." I said as I do my best to look away, but it's kinda hard when the water is below you and the boy of your dreams is still holding you… bridal style.

I turn my head to him, before quietly asking, "You think you can put me down? Like somewhere away from the water?" He looks at me before nodding, carrying me back to the sand. Just as he places me down, Trish and Nicky run over to me with a panic, towel in hand.

"Oh my Jellyfish! Are you okay?" Nicky cries as she runs up to me, wrapping the towel around me.

"Did you get wet?" Trish quickly whispers. I shook my head, before taking the towel off.

"I'm fine. Thanks though." I try to look at Austin from the corner of my eye. He had walked off to talk with the guys. I sigh, wishing I had never said anything about swimming.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I mean if you're anything like Nicky and Nate, you guys will probably be cuddling and snuggling up later." Trish says trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help but laugh as Nicky tries to argue back.

"Hey! And what about you and Dez missy? You two seem to be getting cozy lately." Nicky throws back at her. I turn to look at what Trish had to say about this. I snickered as Trish's face drops.

"Dez..? Why… why would I fall for a doofus like him?" Trish stutters as her face turns a light shade of pink. Nicky and I look at each other before simultaneously saying, "Uh huh. Suuree." We went into a fit of giggles, before Nicky pipes up, "Nate says that there's this cool place we can go eat at for dinner. Shall we go?" I quickly nod my head, my stomach growling, sending us laughing again.

* * *

Nicky had quickly linked arms with me and Trish before skipping ahead of the boys, as the diner came into view. I couldn't help but laugh, even Trish was skipping along. I couldn't help it, but as we stopped, I pulled them into a hug. They were really the best.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at them. "It's nothing. It's what we do." Trish says as we giggled once more. We turn around watching the boys running over to us. I took a quick look at Austin. He was laughing at something Dez had said. I turn back to look at the sign. The place was called _Hana Hou HamBurgers._

"HURRY UP GUYS!" Nicky cries, as she turns around and once again linking arms with Trish and I pulling us into the diner. It was a pretty cool place, with a Hawaiian theme. I followed Trish as she walks over to an empty table, but then Nicky grabs us again exclaiming, "No! Let's go outside and eat! The weather is nice and it has a better view of the ocean then in here!"

We sigh at her childish antics, but we follow her out anyways. I turn around to see where the boys were. I locked eyes with Austin. I looked at him before slowly waving my hand for them to come over. He nods before turning to the guys to tell them where we were.

I turn around to catch up with Trish and Nicky. As I walk out the doors, I heard soft music playing and voices accompanying it. I smiled they were singing, _One Thing _by One Direction. I've been obsess with that song for the past week. I looked around before jogging over to Trish and Nicky who were already sitting down, watching the performance. I pulled a chair out as the performance ended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give them a round of applause! Now anyone else want to have a go and sing for us tonight?" The guy screams into the microphone. I turn my head to see the guys walking over to us, but then someone pulls me by the arm screaming, "Oh! We would love too!" I quickly turn my head to look at Nicky. She was already holding onto Trish, who was giving me a face of shock. This girl was way too hyper today.

"Okay! The stage is yours girls!" He screams to the microphone as he walks off stage. Nicky turns to give us a grin before skipping over to the stage. I turn to look at Trish, just as the boys got to the table.

"What's Nicky doing?" Nate asks as he sits down. "You'll see." Trish replies as we walk up the stage.

Nicky gives us a microphone, before jumping up and down to the middle of the stage. (**AN: Song is called Sunset Somewhere by Megan and Liz. DON'T OWN SONG**).

"Hi! We're going to sing one of our favorite songs!" Nicky says into the microphone, before turning back to Trish and I. (**AN: **_Nicky, _Ally, **Trish**, **_ALL_**… Just in case you guys were wondering).

_(Ha ha ha ha. Clap.)_

I couldn't help but smile at Trish and Nicky. I miss singing with them.

**Let's get it started**

**I'm just a dreamer on a Friday night**

**You know I want it**

**Yeah I gotta gotta get it right**

_Just a small town girl _with West Coast dreams

_Gotta do a lot of driving in these skinny jeans_

I gotta get some sun, _get some rays_

Wanna live my nights and _waste my days, whoo!_

I started laughing as Nicky grabs me by the hand and spins me around, before letting go. We started swaying back and forth as the chorus came.

**_There ain't no beach in this town_**

**_Baby I've been dying just to get up off the ground_**

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Yeah there's a sunset somewhere_**

**_But I'm stuck standing here in nowhere_**

**_But I know we can make it if we up and leave right now_**

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Cuz there's a sunset somewhere_**

I smile as people began to get into the song. I turn to look at Austin; he was standing up clapping along to the music. I started swaying back and forth as I sang my lines.

I wanna feel it _(feel it)_

I need a sunburn badly baby

You know I mean it

Oh yeah you know it drives me crazy

I laugh as Trish and Nicky does a little dance to match the lines.

**Being a small town girl **_with West Coast dreams_

**Wanna do a lot of driving in these skinny jeans**

**Gonna get some sun**_, gonna some rays_

**I wanna live my nights **_and waste my days, yeah!_

Breaking into chorus, I started jumping up and down with Nicky and Trish. The feeling of the screaming crowd rushing through my veins. I felt so free.

**_There ain't no beach in this town_**

**_Baby I've been dying just to get up off the ground_**

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Yeah there's a sunset somewhere_**

**_But I'm stuck standing here in nowhere_**

**_But I know we can make it if we up and leave right now_**

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Cuz there's a sunset_**

Trish quickly grabs me by the arms, as we spin and dance to Nicky's singing.

_And if we make it there_

_We'll make it anywhere_

_There's a sunset somewhere_

_There's a sunset somewhere_

We begin to clap again, smiling from ear to ear as the audience claps with us. We ran out into the crowd singing the chorus, jumping and running and dancing.

**_(Clap.)_**

**_There ain't no beach in this town_**

**_Baby I've been dying just to get up off the ground_**

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Cuz there's a sunset somewhere_**

**_But I'm stuck standing here in nowhere_**

**_But I know we can make it if we up and leave right now_**

We finally reached the boy's table, singing the last few lines to them.

**_A-whoa, oh, oh, a-whoa_**

**_Cuz there's a sunset somewhere_**

**_Cuz there's a sunset somewhere_**

**_I want that sunset somewhere_**

**_(Clap.)_**

I smiled as we ended the song, with the crowd still clapping. We returned the microphones before sitting back at the table. We smirked at the boys, they were still … shock.

"Your voices were _amazing_!" Nate exclaims.

"It was _magical_." Dez says as he brings his hands together and placing them under his head. I turn to give Nicky a look as Trish giggles. _She was definitely not in love with that doofus. _I turn to look at Austin. He was looking at me too, smiling. I felt myself blush as I gave him a small smile before quickly looking away.

* * *

After eating we went to the back to the beach. Apparently Nate wanted a rematch and Nicky gladly accept. So, here I am lying down next to Dez and Trish, watching Nicky and Nate while listening to Dez telling us a joke.

"Okay. Okay! There's two fish in a tank. One turns to the other and says…?" Dez says as he turns from me to Trish.

"Says…?" I ask, before he replies. "You man the guns, I'll drive." I looked at Dez as he bursts out laughing. I smiled a bit, hearing Trish giggling at the obviously dumb joke. I close my eyes a bit, before hearing Trish say, "Dez, I think we should go play some volleyball."

I open my eyes, watching Trish dragging Dez to the volleyball court. _Did I do something?_ That's when I feel a pair of eyes looking at me. I turned and notice that Austin was sitting next to me. I blush.

"You were great up there today. Didn't know you could sing so well." He says, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile. It got quiet again before he quietly says, "I'm sorry."

"What for? I should be the one apologizing; I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." I said as I thought over our small fight.

"It doesn't matter. I should have stopped as soon as you said that you were scared of the water." He says giving me a shrug, before continuing, "Besides I know how it feels to be scared of the water."

I gave him a look of disbelief to which he chuckles at. "Yeah. I got over it though. Gotta face your fears."

"Why were you scared of the water?" I asked hesitantly. _Was it because that night you drowned long ago?_

He looked away before turning back to me. "My parents drowned trying to get me out of the water, when I was little."

I could see the tears threatening to fall. I quickly give him a side hug, which he returns. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

"It's not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have gone out that day. It was raining hard and everything and I shouldn't have ran out to the waters looking fo…" He mutters as he chokes on the last words. I feel his grip tightening around me, but I don't say anything.

After a moment of silence, I hesitantly look up at him, before quietly asking, "What were you looking for?"

He looks at me, pain clearly showing in his eyes. "Something I lost long ago." I nod my head before placing my head on his shoulder again. I heard him sigh, before giving a small chuckle.

"I'm going to help you get over your fear of the water. Okay?" He says as he pulls back to look at my face.

"Ehehe… sure." I replied nervously as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back in. I nuzzle my face to his side, as I felt my face burning up. He gives a chuckle, giving me that feeling human says they get when they're in love.

_Butterflies._

**HEHEHE. How was it? The ending was kinda choppy, but it had a smooth landing! I hope… LOL **

**So the first part of the chapter, is quite important! With the whole Mermaid Legend and Coming of Age Ceremony~ HINT HINT.**

**And our Keeping the Ocean Blue Club.. aha! The start of your wonderful idea Crystal12! (; And yeah bikini tops~! I never liked the whole hair covering thing! LOL**

**So anyways. Still freaking out about the whole Tunes and Trials thing! I CAN NOT WAIT. (: If you guys haven't heard it yet! GO Check it out now! It's called Steal Your Heart. It's so KASHDKASD. **

**Well I hope this chapter was good! Let me know what you think~ C;**

**~Christy :DD**


	7. Chapter 6

**AHAHA. Guys your last reviews have made me really happy, because some of you guys are really catching on with what's going on! ^-^ **

**So the girls will definitely have different powers, but like one power that they have in common is like talking/controlling the animals. **

**The whole Chris and Charlotte thing.. I don't want to reveal too much, but let's say they're related! (:**

**OKAY ON WITH THE STORY! **

**BTW! HAPPY FIRST OF JULY! And Happy Birthday Raini Rodriguez! :DDD**

Chapter 6:

I was at my locker. One more class and I can finally go home for the weekend. I sigh as I think about jumping into bed and just sleeping the weekend away. I love school and all, but school plus Ruby forcing us to plan for our coming of age ceremony a month ahead was a lot of hard work. I sigh. Ruby had finally decided to give us a break today.

Oh! Did I mention, the three of us have the same birthday! Cool right? And instead of having 3 different ceremonies, we decided to do it all together! It's going to be great, especially since it'll be during our break! I won't have to miss school or Austin! And speaking of Austin…

"Hey!" I turn to see Austin leaning against the locker next to mine. I smiled at him before closing my locker and walking to class.

"So there's this after school meeting for the KTOB club. You coming?" He asks giving me a sideways glance.

"Hmmm.. I don't know. Maybe. " I said, with a small smile. Sleeping sounded better at the moment. As we walked into class, I felt someone bumped into me. I turn to see it was Charlotte. I couldn't help but glare, she was getting way too close to Austin.

"Hi Austin. Why don't you sit with me today?" She says battering her eyes at him. He looks at me, before turning back to answer Charlotte, but she doesn't give him a chance to say anything.

"Goodie! Let's go!" She says as she's already pulling Austin away. He tries to turn back to me mouthing, "Sorry." I just shrug at him before going to the back of the room. _Well this was just peachy. _And as I was about to sit down, Chris is all of a sudden right in front of me.

"Hey." He says giving me a smirk before turning me around and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"So… I have something for you. And I think you'll like it." He says as he walks me down to the front of the class. He grabs a chair and has me sit down, before he grabs another chair and a guitar. He turns to look at Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones nods her head before he sits down and turns back to me smiling, while slowly strumming the guitar. I felt myself blush as the class begins to quiet down. (**AN: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. DON'T OWN SONG**).

Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

I tried to look at the wall behind him, not wanting to make any eye contact. Trish had taught me this a while back. It'll look as if I'm looking at him, but really I'm looking at the wall, but it was kinda hard.

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

I watch as he stands up, walking around me. I took this chance to look at the class, well Austin. I wanted to scoff, because Charlotte was all over him, but on the bright side he was trying to push her off. I smiled a bit, but then I felt someone lift my chin. I looked up; I couldn't help but glare at Chris, to which he smirks at.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

He turns to the class nodding, before a couple of kids got up scurrying over to the instruments and begin playing along. He pulls me up, twirling me around as he continues to sing at me.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

I hear the class go _awww. _He pulls me in closer to him as he stares at me singing. We're just standing there swaying back, while I'm trying to create some space between us, but suddenly I couldn't turn away from his sky blue eyes.

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

I felt myself blush as he sings the next couple of lines to my ears. His voice was quite _spellbinding_, though I took the chance to sneak another look at Austin. Charlotte was hugging him, smirking at me. I felt my face drop a bit.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

He spins and twirls me, the whole time I'm just trying to catch a glimpse of Austin. When I did I couldn't help but smiled big, because he was looking at me too. I giggled as he tries to make a help me sign, making Chris look at me, smiling. _I wasn't giggling because of you._

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

He finally sits me back down, before grabbing the guitar and sitting down himself.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

He turns to look at the kids playing the instrument. He nods and they quickly make their way back to their seats. _They're just like puppets. _

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

He gets up one last time, singing and just walking around me.

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

The song ends, with the class clapping and him sitting down grabbing my hand. When the class quiets down, he looks me smirking before asking, "Allyson Ariel Dawson, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight?" I look at him completely shock, my face turning red. I turn to look at the class as they begin to chant, "Say Yes!" I look at Austin; he wasn't looking at me though. He was glaring… _glaring at Chris?_

"Ahem." I turn back to look at Chris. I give him a small smile, taking my hand out of his, before saying, "I.. I love to, but I have a club meeting to go to after school." I turn around as I hear someone cry out, "Yes!" I turn to see Austin smiling at me. He was already out of Charlotte's grasp and walking over to me.

"We can go after your club meeting." Chris insists as he tries to grab for my hand, but I stand up taking a step back, before Austin answers for me, "Sorry Chris, but club meetings are pretty important. Besides Ally and I got an important KTOB project to work on, so she can't come with you after either." Chris turns to look at me and I give him a sheepish smile, before Austin grabs my hand, dragging me up the steps to our usual seats. I turn around to see Chris standing their shock as the class goes, "OHHHHH." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

As we sit down, I quickly turn to Austin before whispering, "Thank You."

"No problem. Just glad you decided to go to the meeting after all." He says smirking at me. I only shook my head; I guess sleeping will have to wait.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get Chris and Charlotte back in, causing some trouble! (; **

**Wanted to reply to your reviews so here I go~! :DD**

**Queenc1: He's quite the charmer isn't he? (;**

**Ashray4: I tend to do that a lot don't I? Didn't realize it until you pointed it out! CX**

**Maddiegirl56: AHA! IKR! Totally can't wait! I like how Teen Beach Movie will be like singing and dancing and stuff. CAN'T WAIT. ^.^**

**Crystal12: Girl I just love your reviews! I can see the gears turning in your head! :DD I hope I answered some of your questions at the beginning! (: **

**Well guys! I'll try to post another one soon! (: Thanks for your lovely reviews! **

**~Christy :DD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry if this took too long! I would have posted it earlier, but I got distracted with rewatching Austin and Ally episodes~ C;**

**Anyways again absolutely LOVED your reviews! I see so many gears turning! (;**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

I breathed in the ocean breeze. I was at the beach watching Austin surf, or well according to him _to keep him from drowning._ It's been our thing for a while now, coming out to the beach on Saturday's and just hanging.

I pick the book up, that my lovely teacher, Mrs. Stucken, had assigned for the break. I have to finish this thousand page book before I leave for my ceremony. I begin to massage my head as I continue to read the book. I put it down as Austin bounds up the bank. I quickly grab a towel to cover myself as he starts shaking his head. Luckily I didn't get wet. He looks at me before shaking his head at me. He sits down saying, "Really Ally? You're that scared of the water? How do you drink water?"

I look at him before shrugging. I took my phone out, it was almost 12. I turn back to watch him lie down on the sand.

"What you want to do?" I ask playing with the sand.

"Swim?" He asks, looking at me, hoping I would agree this time. I shook my head smiling at him. He pouts at me, before lying back down.

"Want to go to Hana Hou HamBurgers? I'm starving!" Austin asks as he gets up. I nod my head before reaching for his outreach hand. I grabbed my stuff before running after Austin who kept shouting, "HURRY UP SLOW POKE!" When I finally reached him, I punched him lightly.

"Ouch!" He says as he jokingly rubs his arm. I smiled at him, exclaiming, "You doof."

"But I'm your doof!" He says giving me a smirk. I turned away from him, my face probably redder than my Great-Grandmother's hair. (**AN: Ariel's hair Btw~! I decided to shorten the greats… LOL**).

"Aww is little Ally blushing again?" He teases as he wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me in. I scoff at him before grabbing my phone out to _distract myself._

When we reached the place, we quickly went outside to grab a table, another thing we do now. As we wait for our food to arrive, I watch as Austin sits there watching the performance on stage. He's bobbing his head up and down and tapping his feet. The song ends and he turns to me. He smirks as he realizes I was watching him.

"Can't get enough of this doof?" He asks as he gets up and spins around. I shook my head before asking, "How come I never get to hear you sing?"

He looks at me, taken back by the question before sitting down, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess you never asked." He says quietly playing with the straw in his drink.

I smiled at him. "Well go on." He looks at me oddly, before I continue, "I'd ask. Go up there and sing."

He smiles, getting up, before making a quick remark. "Okay. Just don't fall hopelessly in love with me." He mocks as he places his hands over his heart before running up the stage. I scoffed. _Should have said that years ago. _I smiled as the music starts playing. Austin spins around, before pointing at me and begins to sing. (**AN: I hope you guys know the song~! C; DON'T OWN THE SONG**).

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Eh-eh-eh eh-eh

I start laughing as he jumps around, dancing, and making the girls around him swoon. He wasn't kidding. He was good.

Would you, would you want it if I stood up above the crowd

Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud

Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt

I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now

I smile as he makes his way over to our table, singing and dancing.

Don't you get it, get it, I ain't nothing like them other ones

Twice up on the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs

I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none

'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun

I gasp as a couple of people get up and dance along with him. I'm just sitting there laughing and clapping at him.

I'll make you forget (forget)

What you came here for (here for)

For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart

'Cause it needs more

He grabs me by the hand and spins me around before giving me a wink, going back into the chorus.

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Eh-eh-eh eh-eh

I laugh as people start to bang their utensils together. I watch as Austin is jumping from one table to the next. _I'm surprised he hasn't hurt himself yet._

I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

I can get your heart beat beatin' like that

You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like

Eh-eh-eh eh-eh

I smiled as he makes his way over to our table before finishing the song and sitting down.

Hey-ay

Let me hear you like

Hey-ay-ay hey-ay

Can you do it like

Hey-ay hey-ay

"So?" He says, as the food arrives and everyone begins to settle down.

"You're not so bad." I answered nonchalantly, stealing some fries. He pouts at me, before saying, "I'll take that as it was_ amazing_." I shake my head smiling at him.

* * *

When we finished eating, we've decided to just walk around the beach. That's when I spotted the arcade.

"Oh! Let's go play!" I shrieked as I ran over. I ran around the place looking for a fun game to play. I stopped at this machine, kids were crowding around.

"Umm… excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me." I finally got through. I watch in amazement as the kid, working the machine maneuvers the claw, picks up the toy before dropping it in the hole. All you had to do was pick, grab and drop. It looked easy enough.

"There you are! Gosh, Ally. You sure run fast." I smiled. _Coming from a boy who had legs all his life._ I turned back to the machine, looking at the toys inside. _What should I get?_

"Oh this game. Want something? I'm pretty good at this game." Austin brags as he takes a dollar out of his pocket. I scoffed.

"Really? Get me that." I said smirking at him, as I point to a dolphin that was under some other toys. He glares at me, before starting the machine. I snickered as the claw let's go of the dolphin.

"Don't worry, I got this." Austin assures me as he takes another dollar out. I stand there, leaning against the window of the machine as I watch the claw moved down towards the dolphin. It grabs the dolphin before it slips out of the claw's grasp.

"Okay. Okay. Watch this. One more try and you'll be hugging your dolphin in no time." He says, as he stares at the machine intensely. I smiled at him, watching the claw yet again dropping the dolphin.

"How about I have a go at it?" I ask, bumping him out-of-the-way with my hip. He chuckles at me, before saying, "Sure Ally."

I place the dollar in, before watching the claw come to life. I smiled as the claw opens up and grasps the dolphin. I turn around smirking at Austin as the dolphin drops into the hole.

"Beginner's luck." He scoffs at me. I smiled at him, before taking the dolphin out and handing it to him.

"For you." I say smiling at him. He looks at the dolphin before taking it.

"Thanks Ally." He says quietly, before grabbing the dolphin making a face at it.

"I think I'll call it Dougie the Dolphin!" He exclaims looking at me. I giggled at him shaking my head. He walks over to me, before wrapping his arms around my shoulder. I smiled. I couldn't help, but nuzzled up into his side.

"You're awesome. Have I ever told you that?" He asks, looking at me. I shook my head before replying, "No, but I know you're thinking it." I smiled, as I see him blushing from the corner of my eye.

"Hey! Since you got me a dolphin, I want to show you something!" Austin shouts as he pulls me with him.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to keep up with him.

"It's a secret." He replies childishly, before wrapping something around my eyes.

"What are you doing!?" I ask frantically, as I beat the air.

"Oh come on Ally! It's a secret! I can't just let you see where it is!" He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Here hold Dougie and get on! I'll give you a piggy back ride!" He exclaims. I chuckled at him, before trying to reach out in front of me, while holding his dolphin. I can feel his hair and then his face, before I wrap my hands around his neck and jumped on.

"Little Ally isn't as light as I thought she was." He whines as I snickered at him before making a snide comment, "Maybe Austin isn't as strong as he thinks he is." I hear him gasp before we start walking. I cuddle into Dougie the dolphin, placing it on his shoulder as I listen to him talk about random things.

* * *

"Oh my jellyfish! This place is amazing." I said as I take a look at the cave. It was a hidden cave on the shore. I step forward, placing my hand on the wall of the cave to balance. The floor was pretty rocky. I smiled watching the waves washing into the cave. It was beautiful.

"Cool huh? I come here whenever I need to think."

I turn to look at Austin. It was nearly dark out. The sun was setting behind him. He looked really… _cute,_ with the sun light behind him like that.

"What?" He asks smirking at me. I felt myself blush a bit, before turning away.

"Nothing." I say quietly, smiling to myself. I take a step forward, making this into some childish game. I turn around to ask him something, but then I bumped into him. I yelp as fell backward, but he catches me before I could hurt myself. Pulling me in, he whispers, "Be careful."

I nod my head, taking in how close we are. I look at his lips. _They look really soft… _I quickly close my eyes. _Stop it Ally._ I open my eyes before looking up at him. I felt myself blush. He was looking down at me. His eyes flicker up and down before he looks me in the eye. We just stare at each other before Austin quietly says, "I hope you don't mind." I watch as he slowly leans in, closing his eyes. I can feel his breath on my face. I let my eyes close before slowly leaning up. _This was it._ I thought to myself. My heart is racing at a thousand miles per hour. I feel the blood rushing to my face, chills running down my back.

_Splash. _

_Oof. _I sigh as I rubbed my bottom. I look up to see an orange light flashing in the cave. I closed my eyes, before looking up at Austin.

"That light." He whispers, before walking out of the cave. I stood there dumbfounded, before following him out.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I ask as I stumble my way after him.

"That light… I …. I seen that light before." He says as he walks into the water shouting, "Hello! Anyone there?"

_Splash._

I stand there, waiting at the line where sand and water meets. I quickly turn my head to the noise. _Nothing._ "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He turns to look at me, before quietly saying, "I know you won't believe me. No one does, but when I was little, a mermaid saved me. And I've been searching for her all these years and I think she's back."

_Splash._

I turn my head again to see what was out there, before realizing what he had said. Little Mermaid. _It was him_. He was the little boy that I met long ago. He remembers me… at least the mermaid me. I couldn't help but feel a little broken. He doesn't know it's me.

"And what if she's not there?" I shout at him.

"She has to be! I'll find her, even if it takes me forever!" He shouts back. I stepped back, realizing that he didn't really like me… well this me. He likes the other me... the mermaid me. The mermaid me… he barely knows.

"I'm her." I whispered quietly, before continuing. "But… we… we almost kissed. Did that mean nothing to you?" I asked him. He turns around taken a back, before it dawns on him what had happen between us moments ago. _I really wish I can just disappear._ He quickly walks over to me, but I step back. He stops, looking at me.

"Ally… I… I didn't mean to do that. I… I." He stutters as he starts rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"So you're… you're really going to go after some mermaid you barely know?" I shout, tears threatening to fall. This was ridiculous! The other _girl_ was me.

But then, I suddenly feel like an idiot. _What am I doing here?_ The boy of my dreams doesn't even know who I am. He's practically choosing one half of me over another. He doesn't even know my other half for goodness sakes!

"Ally." He says quietly as he steps closer to me. I step back shaking my head, to keep him from seeing the tears that were now falling. Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far away as I could. I couldn't handle this right now. It… it was all too confusing.

"Ally!" I hear him shout, but I just keep on running. I needed to think.

* * *

I sat down, breathing in and out; running sure takes a lot out of you. I sigh as I lie down, closing my eyes. I lie there for a while. It was getting dark. I look up at the stars, trying to distract myself. I quickly sat up. _I need a swim_. I take a good look at where I am. I was on a cliff and lucky for me it was above the ocean. I step to the edge, looking below. _Lovely rocks below me too. _I took a couple of steps back. I take a deep breath in, and then I ran to the edge before jumping.

I couldn't help but let a laugh out. I felt so free and wild with the wind rushing past me! I smiled as I hit the surface of the water, my legs merging into my lovely red and yellow tail. I watch as my hair grows out before red highlights appear, accompanying my yellow ones. I look around, swimming. I didn't know where to go. I was pretty much stuck. I sighed as I surface the water, letting myself float. I closed my eyes.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

I sang quietly. I turned around on the water.

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

I quickly dived in, swimming around just spinning under water as I sang.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I reached the surface, jumping out of the water before diving back in and swimming around.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I reached the surface again, floating as I listen to myself sing my heart out.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

I sank back into the water, before leaping out of the waters. Flipping and swimming around as I sang to the night; tears running down my face as I think back to what happen between me and Austin.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

I felt myself lightly bumping a rock. I climbed onto the rock, sitting on it.

"No I won't give up." I said quietly. I started humming as I lay down on the rock.

"AHHHHHHH." I sat up, startled. I popped my head out to the side to see what was out there. I was back to the place where Austin and I got into that fight. I smiled a bit, he was still there. I watched as he holds the dolphin, I got him earlier, into the air. He was talking to it. I started up again, singing loud enough for him to hear.

_Well, I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

I watched as he turns around and sees me.

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

I watch as his face flickers from recognizing me.

_I won't give up on us._

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

He drops the dolphin, running into the water. He swims over to me, but as I finish the last verse. I jump back into the water. I pop my head out of the water, looking at him. He's floating in the water looking at me too. And I silently tell him, "'Cause I won't give up." I sank back into the water, before swimming away.

**How you guys like the chapter? After some revising I think I did a pretty good job! (:**

**Anyways the song was called I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. DON'T OWN THE SONG. And when I imagine this scene it sounded so much better in my head than how I wrote it! LOLOL**. **Oh well!**

**If you guys have any questions, ask away and I will try to answer it as best as I can! (:**

**~Christy :DD**

**P.S. Austin's POV coming your way! **

**OH AND HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY GUYS! :DD I hope you guys have fun playing with the fireworks! C;**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG. Sorry for the late update! D: I was planning to put this up like two days ago, but I got really busy. Anyways I'll just shut up and talk later…. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8:

Austin's POV:

"Urgh.." I looked around as I rubbed my head. I fell asleep on the beach. I sigh as I got up, dusting myself off. I look around to see that the sun still wasn't out yet. I sigh as I grabbed my stuff, before walking home, memories of last night flooding my head. I start rubbing my head, not wanting to go over what had happen. I stopped, clenching my fists as the memories pushed their way through, but then I remember seeing the mermaid. I calmed down a bit at the good memory. I took a deep breath, loosening my grip.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I said to myself, before deciding to make my way to Dez's house. _I just had to like them both. _

* * *

"So what should I do?" I asked, before lying down on the couch. I turned my head to the side to look at Nate. Nate arrived moments ago, after I sent him a text to meet at Dez's house. Dez was in the kitchen making us some pancakes. Nate looks at me before sighing.

"I don't know man. This one is a tough one." He says as he grabs his phone out. I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"I mean mermaid girl who saved your life or Ally, your best friend." I looked at him as he pretends to weigh the options. I shake my head, before placing a hand over my face. I left my fate in the hands of a balancing man.

"PANCAKES!" I immediately sat up as Dez walked in with a stack of pancakes, a bottle of syrup, plates, and utensils. I quickly grab a plate and some pancakes. _Man was I starved._ I thought to myself. I sat there drizzling syrup over my pancakes, while Nate filled Dez in. Dez sits there nodding his head.

"And then, when she runs away he sits there for a while and then all of a sudden his mermaid appears and sings to him!" Nate exclaims as he stuffs a pancake in his mouth, before continuing. Sometimes I think he might be hanging out with Nicky too much.

"So then he runs into the water, but she gets away but not before promising him that she won't give up?" Nate looks as if he was asking if he told it right. I nodded my head, letting him continue.

"So yeah! Anyways I think she knows about Ally! I mean why else would she tell Austin that she's not giving up on him?!" Nate exclaims. I looked at him, mouth filled with pancakes. I shook my head at him, before swallowing.

"You're blowing this out of proportions!" I cried as I throw my hands up.

"What I need _advice_…" I looked at Nate before continuing, "… on is what to do about this whole thing? I mean I need to get my feelings straight. I can't hurt Ally again." I said as I looked up at Dez. He nods his head before taking another pancake and placing it on his plate.

"I think you like Ally." He says after a while, looking up at me, before continuing, "And maybe just not like, but _like like_." I stared at him a little shock. I turned my head to look at Nate and he nods his head in agreement, before leaning back on the chair.

"I mean think about it. You've been waiting for this mermaid girl for most of your life to show up. But she doesn't." Dez explains.

"And you were never interested in any of the girls at school, _until_ you met Ally." Nate says as Dez nods his head. I lie down on the couch thinking this over, before my head landed on something soft. I grabbed it and saw that it was the dolphin Ally got me. I smiled as it sinks in. They were right.

"I like Ally." I said as I sat up looking at them.

"Or love!" Nate points out. I smiled at him, before standing up to walk around the room.

"Okay! I need to somehow win Ally back. But what can I do?" I said as I started to walk in circles, thinking.

"Whatever it is, you better do it quick, because apparently the girls are leaving earlier than expected." Nate says as he looks up from his phone. I sat down in frustration, looking from Dez to Nate, trying to figure something out.

"Just do something sweet and simple." Dez says as he gets up to take the plates to the kitchen. I sigh before getting up to help him. _Something sweet and simple…_

* * *

Ally's POV:

I sat up, taking a look around my room. I didn't have much to pack, considering most of the stuff wouldn't be useful under water. I take a look at the clock on my bedside table. It was almost 5. I sighed, getting up to go downstairs.

"Hey." I said as I walked by Trish and Nicky who were eating some ice cream.

"Want some?" Trish asks, as she sticks her spoon filled ice cream at me, before continuing, "They say ice cream helps when you're heart broken."

I look at her before smiling. I grabbed myself a spoon before sitting down with them. After what happen last night, I kinda felt stupid considering I sang Austin a song, while in my mermaid form. He probably fell even in more love with my other half, then with me. I smiled a bit as the ice cream melts in my mouth.

"Sooo…. Are you guys excited for this? I mean we're turning _17_! It feels like just yesterday we were 10, just starting out as friends!" Nicky cries as she throws her hands up in the air. I giggled at her before nodding my head, reminiscing about our childhood.

"Totally! Remember when we just met, I was pretty mean to you guys!" Trish exclaims. Nicky and I start giggling. Trish's parents were enchanters. They were one of those few mermaids who can do magic like the Kings and Queens of the sea. My parents had called them in for some important business. Nicky, who was there for a visit, and I were asked to go give Trish a welcoming. We did, but it didn't go so great. Let's just say she was being a bully. But eventually she softened up to us.

"Are you kidding me? Pretty mean? More like a pain in the tail!" Nicky utters, throwing her hands up, before we all started giggling again. So you see we weren't best friends since birth, more like best friends since the age of 10.

"Who would have thought we still be friends to this day." I exclaim smiling at them. We giggled again, before each taking a scoop of ice cream. We made a toast, before eating the ice cream. I smiled as the memories of childhood comes rushing through my head. I sigh as my mind wander back to Austin. I shook my head, before taking another scoop of ice cream.

"You okay?" Nicky asks as she places a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile, before letting a sigh out. I haven't really told them what had happen last night, just bits here and there. I look at them, since they were both looking at me, worried.

"It's just… I don't think Austin likes me. I mean it feels like he likes the mermaid me... more than me." I said after a while, before looking at the table.

"But… he still likes you either way…. right?" Trish asks. I shook my head.

"Sure… but it just seems like he's only into half of me…. You know?" I ask, looking up at them. They shrug at me, unsure of what to say.

"You can't really blame him." Nicky says looking at me, before continuing. "He thinks you're two different people. He doesn't know you're both the mermaid he met and Ally." She explains. I turn to look at Trish. She's nodding her head, while pointing her spoon at Nicky. I looked away, unsure of what to say. I just wasn't convinced.

We sat there in silence, just eating our ice cream. I sigh before popping the spoon into my mouth. I slowly started tapping my feet as I watch Trish tap her spoon on the table. I turn around as Nicky starts humming a tune. I turn to look at Trish. She looks up at me, before she taps her spoon on a glass of water. Nicky looks up from her humming. She looks at Trish, who's making a beat with the objects around us, before Nicky looks at me smiling. (**AN: DON'T OWN SONG. It's called…. More than a Band by Lemonade Mouth! C: **Ally, _Nicky_, **Trish, **ALL, **_Trish and Nicky_**).

_I can't pretend_

_To know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real_

I smiled, watching Nicky walk over to me, singing, as she places a hand on my shoulder.

**Say what you want**

**Or don't talk at all**

Trish follows suit, walking over to me while dancing to the lyrics.

**_I'm not gonna let you fall_**

I smiled as they reach out to me, pulling me into a hug.

**Reach for my hand**

**'Cause it's held out for you**

**My shoulders are small**

**But you can cry on them too**

I couldn't help but giggle as Trish grabs my hand before spinning me around.

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than friends_

I smiled as Trish and I sway back and forth to Nicky's singing.

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

You used to brave the world

All on your own

Now we won't let you go, go it alone

I get up on the table. I place my hands over my chest as I sing to them. The lyrics bringing us back to our childhood.

**Be who you wanna be**

**Always stand tall**

Trish and Nicky sway back and forth as they continue to sing.

**_Not gonna let you fall_**

We each get up on a chair, before singing and dancing.

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a friend

I run around, jumping and singing. Trish and Nicky following.

I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

I turn around as we go back to chorus. We grab each other hands before jumping around, spinning in a circle.

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too _(cry on them too)_

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a friend

I let go of them before running back onto the table, swaying back and forth.

Reach for my hand

'Cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong

But you can cry on them too

I smiled as they join me on the table, as we finish the song together.

Everything changes

But one thing is true

Understand

We'll always be more than a friend

We laugh as we hug each other, before sliding down to sit on the table. I look up at them before quietly saying, "Thanks guys."

They smiled at me, before Trish says, "No problem! That's what friends are for!" I look at Nicky as she nods her head.

"But we will always be more than friends" Nicky adds. I giggled as I pulled them back for another hug.

"Oh my. What is going on in here?" We look up at the voice. It was Ruby. We smiled at her sheepishly, before getting off the table. She only chuckles at us, before walking over to the cupboard.

"So you girls ready? We'll be leaving in a couple minutes." She says as she looks over her shoulders at us. I nod my head, before looking at Trish and Nicky who were doing the same. We giggled again, before Ruby says, "Well girls, go get your stuff and put it in the car."

We nodded our head as we went upstairs to grab our bags. I walked into my room grabbing the thousand page book I had to finish and placed it into the bag. _I hope there's an enchantment to keep it from getting wet._ I sigh as I look around my room for anything else I might want to bring.

I was just about to walk out of my room, when I heard a strum of a guitar from outside. I turned around, waiting for a sound. Then a melody starts playing. I walk to my window. I looked out and there was Austin with a guitar in hand. I tilted my head, before biting my lip to keep myself from smiling at him. He must have saw because he smirked at me.

"Ally! The guys are here!" Nicky says as she runs into my room. She looks at me oddly before walking over to the window to see what I was looking at. She turns her head to look at me, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. I covered my mouth to keep myself from bursting into laughter.

After a while, she smirks at me, before pushing me towards the door.

"Get yourself out there!" She says. I only shake my head, before taking off, down the stairs and out the door. I slowly make my way out onto the porch, looking around. I smiled as I found him. He's smiling back at me, before he starts singing. (**AN: DON'T OWN SONG**).

_Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened._

_Then autumn – it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights everything felt like magic._

I smiled as he slowly makes his way over to me.

_And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

He looks me in the eye as he began to sing the chorus.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

He starts walking towards the porch, nodding his head in the direction of the chairs. I nod, before following him over to sit down on the chairs.

_How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me because I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh._

I sit there listening to his lovely voice, smiling ear to ear. I couldn't help but feel that he figured it out. That I was the mermaid he met long ago.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

I smiled as Austin finishes the song. I was about to say something, but he cuts me off, placing his finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything. I want to speak first." He says taking his finger off my lips, giving me a small smile. I smiled, nodding my head. He grabs my hand and looks me in the eye, before speaking.

"Ally. There's just something about you. I don't know what it is, but you got me falling head over heels for you. From the first time when we locked eyes in the hallways to now, I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since you came into my life, I never felt so free. I've never been happier than when I am with you. And I know what happen last night, may have you think otherwise, but that's the past. _Right now,_ I know for sure, that I want to be with _you_ not some mermaid." He confesses. I look at him speechless, because one he just told me that he liked me… _this me._ And two, he didn't figured out. I was back to square one, him liking one part of me more than the other. _And I was so sure too._

"Say something.." He pleads. I blinked, realizing I've been quiet for quite some time. I look at him before smiling, quietly saying, "That was beautiful."

He smiles big, before asking, "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" I looked at him, before slowly nodding my head. His smile was just so contagious. I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside.

"I hope you won't mind if I do this then." He says, before he places his hand on my face and leans in. I smiled as his lips meets mine. The kiss was _perfect._ It was slow, soft and sweet. I couldn't help but smiled, as the feeling of his lips on mine lingers as he pulls away, a smile clearly on his face.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He exclaims, as he grabs something from his back pocket. I watch as he pulls out a gold chain. It was a necklace!

"Happy Early Birthday!" He says as he turns me around to place the necklace on. I smiled as I turn back around after he clipped it on. I place my hand on the letters. It spelled out Ally. I looked up at him, before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Austin." I said as I squeeze him tighter in the hug. I slowly let go, looking at him, before sighing.

"Austin…. There's something I need to tell you." I said looking him in the eyes. He had to know that I was the mermaid. I watch as his face drops a little.

"I'm…" I began before I was interrupted by Trish.

"Ally, it's time to goo…." Trish says as she realized she ruined a moment. I couldn't help but give her a look, before she smiles at me sheepishly.

"We gotta go. Ruby's waiting in the car." She says, as Nicky appears along with the guys, who were already smirking.

"Umm… we'll leave you two for a bit." Nicky says as she grabs Trish and the guys and pulls them towards the car. I watch as they walk away, before taking in another deep breath. I turn back to look at Austin.

"Austin… I'm.." I began again, before Austin interrupts me.

"Hey. Whatever it is it can wait, you have to go." He says, grabbing my hand again, before standing up. I looked at him, before nodding my head. I stood up and gave him a hug, wishing this would last longer. _This goodbye was harder than I thought._ I let go from the hug, as he laces our fingers together and we walk to the car.

I stopped a couple feet away from the car. I turned to look at him. I give him a quick kiss and another hug, before whispering, "I'll see you when I get back?" He smiles at me and nods his head. We let go, as Ruby starts the engine. As I walk away, he places his hands in his pocket before standing next to Nate and Dez. I get in the car. I looked out the window as the car drives away from Austin.

I lie against the chair, before taking a look at the necklace he got me. I couldn't help but smile again at what had just happen. I could hear Nicky and Trish snickering at me, but I wasn't there to shush them. I was too busy thinking about a certain blonde brown eyed boy.

**OKAY. HOW WAS IT?! I like how this one turned out! (: I hope you guys like it too! *Fingers Crossed***

**Anyways I just wanted to let you guys know, for the next two weeks I might not be able to post as much, because I'm going to be busy. I'm going to be at OC Fair showing my animals! (: Wish me luck? ^-^**

**Okay, so I just wanted to give a shout out to ashray4, Crstal12, queenc1, and LoveShipper! Thanks for reading and reviewing every one of my chapters! I'm really glad you guys like it! :DD**

**And to Zkv2000, I like the idea! I might just use it! (: I just need to figure out how to incorporate it into the story! ^-^**

**Oh and Crystal12, to answer your questions! No Austin didn't know… he's pretty slow when it comes to figuring things out! (; At the mermaid ceremony, I was planning to kinda have them know about it, but they really don't know until they go to the ****_aquarium~!_**** I don't know if that made sense… but I don't want to spoil so be patient! ^o^**

**WELL. Thanks again guys! Stay tune! I'll try to post soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Ally's POV:

"No! No! No! Girls!" I look up to give our dance instructor a glare. Luckily her back was turn to us as she shows us the steps again.

"It's like this! Left. Left. Left. Forward. Back." I turn my head to look at Nicky. I can feel the frustration radiating off her. I sigh as we begin the elaborate dance again. Tomorrow's the big day and we had to perfect everything! Apparently it was critical to perfect the dance routine.

"There we go girls! Great job! Now take a break and we will start up again. Hopefully this time Trish will join in." She cries, throwing her hands up before walking out of the room. Nicky and I cry in relief before we fell to the floor. It felt awfully nice.

After some time I turn to give Nicky a look, but she was already fast asleep on the floor. I sigh before rolling onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. _Where was Trish?_ I sat up looking around the room, before realizing Trish never showed up.

I was about to wake Nicky up, so we could go find Trish, but the door open and there she was her head sticking in as she looks around. I cough and her head quickly darts over to me as she gives me a sheepish smile.

"Where were you?" I hiss as I make my way over to her. She only shrugs as she opens door wider, stepping in.

"You've been skipping! Haven't you?" I ask. She shrugs again as she swims over to Nicky, who was still lying on the floor, sound asleep.

"Trish!" I cried, hands up in the air, as I swim over to her. "The ceremony's tomorrow! What are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine!" Trish says as she begins to play with Nicky's hair. I look at her, disbelief all over my face. I huff before sinking down to the ground, arms crossed over my chest. _Leave it to Trish to make trouble._

A million outcomes of what will happen tomorrow when Trish ruins the dance are running through my mind. I place a hand on my forehead, an attempt to stop the thudding noise in my head. I take a peek at Trish. She's silently braiding Nicky's hair. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. Something was wrong. Trish is usually never this quiet.

"Trish something wrong?" I ask as I tilt my head to take a better look at her. She looks up, taking a deep breath she quietly says, "I… I messed up. Last night, I was trying to do the spell my dad taught me, but I messed up and he just got really mad."

I wrap my arms around her. I know that feeling of disappointing someone. I get it from my father all the time when I was little.

"It's… it's just so hard to live up to my parent's title. _The Greatest Sorcerers of the Sea._" Trish says, bringing her hands to her face. I rub her back quietly.

"For all it's worth, I don't expect you to be anything but you." I tell her quietly, giving her a small smile. With a sniffle, she gives me a small smile. She wipes her face, before looking at Nicky.

"What's wrong with Nic?" She asks as she tilts her head at Nicky. I giggled. "Dancing." She just nods her head before she goes back to playing with Nicky's hair.

"Trish! Glad you could make it." Our dance instructor states, as she walks in shouting. "Let's go girls! From the top!" She claps her hands together, startling Nicky. I sigh before getting up, taking a hold of Trish's hand to once again begin the dance.

* * *

I look up from my plate of food. I was currently sitting in the dining room. Everyone around me was voicing their excitement for tomorrow, especially Nicky, who was practically jumping in her seat.

"So girls, how are these humans?" Aunt Selia asks, as she takes a look at each one of us, spoon held inches from her lips.

"Mother its lovely up there! I love the games they invented; my favorite one at the moment is volleyball!" Nicky exclaims, as she flutters up from her seat. Trish and I snickered as Aunt Selia scolds Nicky.

"I've been taking acting classes. I've even starred in this cool new movie!" Trish exclaims proudly.

"Movie? What movie? That silly two minute film Dez made?" Nicky asks, giving Trish a smirk.

"Well… yeah." Trish stutters, making an attempt to hide her now red face.

"Trish who is this Dez?" Trish's father asked. I giggled as Trish face turns even brighter. I can feel Nicky's approval of how this scene has unfolded before her. _Payback must be sweet right now._ I giggled as Trish begins to stutter a reply to her father.

"Dez is just a friend of mine." She finally manages to say, before turning to smirk at Nicky. "Dez is also a friend of Nicky's new _BF_."

I stifled a giggled as Nicky chokes on the seaweed she's eating. She quickly grabs a glass of water, before sputtering out, "You got to be kidding me!"

"Nicky, what is the meaning of this?" Aunt Selia asks, clearly not happy.

"Oh mother! BF just stands for Best Friends… not boyfriends!" Nicky hisses the last part at Trish, before turning to smile sweetly at her mother. I place a hand before my mouth, to keep myself from laughing too loud, or food from flying. _I know disgusting._

"Well let's talk about something else, before I hear something I don't want to hear." My father says, giving me a look as he spins his forks around in the air. I feel my face warming up. I quickly look at my plate of food as Nicky and Trish snicker at me. "How about we talk about gifts?"

I squealed in excitement, looking up at my father. Nicky is already pestering her mother for a hint. Trish is looking at her parents, suspicion across her features. I giggled at a distant memory, of Trish's last gift from her parents. Let's say Trish had orange hair for some time.

I turn to look at my father, excitement dancing in my eyes. He chuckles at me as he hands me a red box with a yellow ribbon. I look up to see Nicky and Trish taking a hold of a box each. We look at each other, before silently counting in our head; _3…2…1,_ opening it simultaneously.

I squealed at the sight before me. It was a baby seahorse! He was yellow and tiny. I started scratching his head. He neighs at me, making me giggled. I look up as squeals erupted from Nicky and then Trish. Nicky had a baby turtle and Trish had a baby puffer fish. They all looked so adorable. I was going to die.

"Ohh! Thank You, Daddy!" Trish squeals as Nicky and I voice our appreciation to our parents. They chuckle at us, smiles adorning their faces. I turn to look at my father, bringing the seahorse to my eye level. He smiles at me, shaking his head.

"_Prrr._" I giggled as my little seahorse jumps into my vision. I quickly give him a scratch under his chin.

"I'm going to name you Jelly." I coo at him, as he neighs back at me.

**HEY GUYS. Short chapter I know. I had some time today to make a quick chapter to lead up to the ceremony! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I won't have to take too long for the next chapter! **

**And thanks for the lovely review guys! :DD You guys are awesome! ^-^ I'll post soon! :DD **

**~Christy :DD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a really long action packed chapter! I hope you guys like it! :DD I'll talk later! ENJOY!**

Chapter 10:

Ally's POV:

"Owww." I roll my eyes up to glare at Trish, who was currently doing my hair. She's trying to curl my long hair, before pulling it up into a half up and half down hairdo. She plans on weaving ribbons and placing a red water-lily to the side of my head.

"Quit your whining and just hold still! We're almost done." Trish scolds as she pulls yet another strand of my hair. I bit my lip to keep myself from complaining. I look up at the mirror. Trish sure knows her stuff. My hair looked amazing.

"Almost done." Trish mumbles, taking the piece of ribbon out of her mouth. She quickly weaves it in. "There." She says smiling as she steps back to look at it. She looks up, smiling at me. I giggled, glad that I didn't have to suffer any longer. I swam over to my stand up mirror, spinning around to take a look at myself.

From the waist down I wore a red floral skirt that was parted in the front to show off my beautiful red tail, which was adorned with sparkles and yellow swirls. I spun around to see a big yellow bow on my back. Red and yellow ribbons wrapped around my arms. I was wearing a red with yellow polka-dotted bra. I felt all giddy inside at how amazing I looked.

Trish swims up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulder, looking over my shoulder. I giggled as I step aside, to let Trish pose in front of the mirror.

Trish had kept it simple. With her hair already curled she pinned it back with her favorite head band, the one with the big pink bow. There's a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, below it is a layered purple skirt that parts from the side, displaying her stunning purple tail. Purple and pink ribbons wrapped around her arms. She's wearing a purple bra.

I step back in front of the mirror, taking another look at myself. My eyes flicker back and forth, before landing on the necklaces around my neck. My hand quickly places itself onto the necklace Austin gave me. _Ally. There's just something about you…_. _it got me falling head over heels for you._ _I can't stop thinking about you._

I brought both hands up to my face, closing my eyes shut. _Ahhh._ I can feel the blush rising to my cheek, the shivers running down my back and I can so imagine Trish snickering right now.

_Bam._

I turn around to see Nicky bent over giggling with one hand on the door. She looks up at us a small smile tugging at her lips. She quickly swims over to us.

"Quick hide me!" She squeals as she starts swimming around my room looking for a place to hide.

"Nicky! The skirt! The hair!" Trish cries as she swims after Nicky.

"Don't worry about it!" Nicky exclaims as she tries to squeeze herself into my closet. I shook my head as Trish tries to fix Nicky's skirt. It was a long, beautiful teal tutu like skirt that also parts on the side to display her tail. She had a blue tail with teal touching the tips of her flippers. A blue ribbon wrapped around her waist making itself into a big bow on the side where the skirt parts. Her hair was curled and she tied it into a side ponytail with a silver starfish clipped to the side of her hair. Teal and blue ribbons wrapped around her arms and she's wearing a dark blue bra.

"So… what's going on?" I asked as I swim over to Nicky, who was already closing the closet door. Trish lets out a sigh before jumping onto my bed. I turned around as I hear some commotion outside my door. I swim over to open it, but as I make my way over it opens on its own and in came Jelly, Squirt, and Poof. I stood there watching the three of them rushing into my room, tearing the place down.

"Oh my goodness guys!" I cried as I swam after them to pick up the stuff they took down. Jelly stops to neigh at me, before rushing towards the bed, throwing the covers and Trish off. I gasped in shock as Trish fell to the floor. I quickly swam over to help Trish up.

"Jelly, I am going to kill you!" Trish threatens as she grabs my hand. I smiled as Poof makes her way over to see if Trish was okay while Jelly merely nods his head up and down at Trish before making his way over to the closet. I gasped, before stopping him.

"Nah uh uh! Not my clothes!" _And Nicky._ I figured they were playing hide and seek. Jelly snorts at me as he turns away, swimming towards my instruments. I gave a cry, quickly grabbing him as I shake my head back and forth.

"No. No. No." I shout, making my way towards Squirt, who was heading towards my vanity table.

"Bad Squirt!" I cried as I yank him away from my vanity table.

"What is going on with you three?" I asked, silently answering my own question. I sigh as I held onto Squirt and Jelly, who were struggling out of my grasp. We make our way over to Poof and Trish, who were sitting on the floor. I sat them down next to Trish and Poof, before looking at them expecting them to confirm my suspicions.

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from laughing, as the three began a game of charades. I look at Trish who was intently watching them, trying to figure out what they were saying. I giggled as realization dawns on Trish, before she points her finger towards the closet.

"Trish." I cried as the three of them races to the door. "That's not fair."

"What? They were going to find her eventually right?" Trish says with a shrug of her shoulders, before plopping herself back onto the bed. "Besides our coming of age ceremony is in like… an hour."

I just sigh in defeat, turning around to watch Nicky fall out of the closet before being attacked by Jelly, Squirt, and Poof. I giggled, shaking my head at them. _To think she's about to turn 17._

* * *

"Excuse me!" I cried as I weave my way through the crowd.

"Oh Princess! Please can we have one more picture?" I turned around to see a lady with a microphone in hand and a camera crew behind her. I quickly shake my head at her. "Umm.. can't! Got to go talk to my dad! Can't upset the King now can we?"

I turned the corner and into the doors. I stopped to let myself breathe for a bit, before taking a look at my surroundings. I was in the kitchen. I took a sniff as a waiter walks by with a plate in hand. _Mhmmm. Crunchy Coral. _I reach my hand out to grab a piece, but someone slapped my hand.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my hand, looking up to see Ruby with a towel in hand.

"Nah uh uh." She says, before smiling at me.

"Now what are you doing here?" She says as she places an arm around my shoulder. We started walking towards the door.

"Oh you know… eating." I said as I successfully grabbed a piece of popping pearls. I popped it in my mouth, turning to smile at Ruby. She only shakes her head at me as she pushes the door open.

"Have you see Trish or Nicky?" I ask as I take a look around the room. It was filled with all the guests my father has invited.

"Trish is with her parents greeting guests. And Nicky is in the ball room dancing with Jelly, Squirt and Poof." She says, making me giggle. Trish was never the type to go around greeting and meeting people. And Nicky… childish as ever.

"Your father has been looking for you. You better go find him." She says giving me a hug. I nod my head, before quickly dashing off to find my father.

I finally found my father speaking with Uncle Orion. I quickly make my way over, but not before tripping on something. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor, but I felt someone grab my waist and I was pulled back up. I can feel my heart racing as I slowly open my eyes to a pair of icy gray eyes. I blinked, before realizing I was in an awkward dance dip with my savior. I quickly got up, dusting myself as I mumble several 'Thank You's'.

"Allyson! Are you okay dear?" I look up to see my father and Uncle Orion rushing over to me. I give them a small smile and nod.

"Thank goodness." My dad breathes as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, before looking up to take a look at the person who had catch me. "Why thank you Mr. …."

"Gabriel Webb." The man answers, giving us a smile.

"Why… yes… Mr. Gabriel Webb. Thank you again for catching my daughter from that awful fall." My father exaggerates, making me roll my eyes. _Leave it to my father to make everything sound dangerous. _

"No problem at all. I can't say she's the first to stumble and fall tonight." He says giving me a smirk. "Been catching quite a few girls tonight."

I looked at him with a shock of horror across my face as he gives me another smile. _What a creep! _I turn to look at my father. He has a tight smile on his face. Uncle Orion begins to laugh solemnly.

"My.. my.. my… What a joker we have here." Uncle Orion says as he grips Mr. Webb's shoulders, rather tightly may I add. Though he doesn't flinch from the tight grip, he just continues to laugh.

"Well… I hope you will enjoy yourself today." My dad says as he gives him a quick nod, before leading me out of there.

"Oh, I will your majesty." I felt my eyes widen at the tone of his voice. I look up at my father and he's still has this stern look.

"Orion, have the guards keep an eye on him." I watch as my Uncle nods his head and swims off.

"Allyson." My dad says as I turn to look at him. "Go find Trish and Nicky, it's almost time for the ceremony."

I nod my head, rushing off to the ballroom, hearing my father faintly screaming to be careful, which makes me scoff. _How can I seriously injure myself in my own palace?_

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your king, Lester Dawson!" The announcer cries, causing everyone to clap and scream as my father makes his way onto the stage.

"My loyal subjects thank you for being here! But before we continue I would like to introduce my sister, Selia Anderson, and my friends, Terry and Tori Rosa!" I smiled as Nicky's mom and Trish's parents walk out onto the stage, smiling and waving.

"Today, you will witness each and every one of our girls mature into three beautiful independent women." Mr. Rosa says as he hands the mic over to Aunt Selia.

"As these girls receive their coming of age necklace, you will witness the future of this kingdom and the entire ocean!" Aunt Selia cries, handing the mic over to Mrs. Rosa. "Please welcome our daughters, Trish de Alana Rosa, Allyson Ariel Dawson, and Nicky Aquata Anderson!"

The three of us walk out hand in hand. We smile and wave as everyone applauds and screams at us. _Just like we rehearse._ I can see Ruby in the back corner nodding her head in approval at us. I smiled memories of our rehearsals with her playing in my head.

I smiled widely as Jelly, Squirt and Poof walk in a box on top of each of their little heads. I close my eyes in excitement, as my grip on Trish's and Nicky's hands tighten. They both turn to look at me, smiling.

"Allyson." I look up to see my father looking at me. "Will you please step up?" I nod my head before stepping forward next to my father.

"Allyson Ariel Dawson, as princess of the Pacific Ocean, you will someday rule this kingdom…" My father begins as he takes a hold of my hand and looks out to the crowd. "And these people."

I giggled, as the crowd begins to voice their agreements. Tears are already threatening to fall, as I smile and nod at my father. There's a silence as my father turns to nod at the sidelines. I watch as Jelly races over to us, placing the box in my father's awaiting hands. He looks at me, before opening it up. Inside was a beautiful gold chain necklace. There's a red ribbon weaved into the chain. On the chain is an augler seashell and music note.

I place a hand on it as my father places it around my necklace. I take a look at the augler seashell. It was beautiful. I step to the side as my father calls up Aunt Selia.

"Nicky. Will you please step up?" I smiled as Nicky steps up; her hands are balled up by her side as she tries to keep herself from bouncing. After a couple of words, Squirt rushes over to hand Aunt Selia a box. Inside the box was a silver chain necklace, a blue ribbon was weaved into the chain. On the necklace is a nutmeg seashell and dance shoes.

I smile as Nicky swims over to stand next to me. We held onto each other's hand, watching Trish step up to receive her necklace. Just as Jelly and Squirt held a box, Poof places a box into the hands of Trish's parent. Inside the box was a silver chain necklace with a purple ribbon weaved into it. There's a conch seashell and a star.

Trish quickly swims over to us; the crowd clapping and screaming. We quickly hug each other, before letting go to listen to my father speak again. "Now girls, to continue you must close your eyes and let your mind drift."

I turn to look at Trish and Nicky with a nervous smile. They smile back as we grab each other's hands, closing our eyes. I'm slowly breath in and out as my father instructs us to think about our life. Images of my mother, Trish and Nicky, past birthdays, life on land and Austin comes into mind. I can feel my face flushing as I think about Austin and I.

"Let your mind relax, before you slowly focus on your future and King Triton." My father says quietly. I feel myself slowly drifting away from reality. I felt every bone in my body relax as a soft melody begins to play in my head.

_Flash._

_I open my eyes. The sight in front of me was magnificent. I was in a coral reef, surrounded by bright colors and all kinds of creature. I turn around to see that Trish and Nicky was here too. I quickly swim over to them, reaching out for a hug. They smiled at me as we hug each other._

_"We're here." Trish says quietly. I nodded my head, before seeing Nicky's surprise expression. I turn around to see that it was King Triton. I quickly turn around and bow before him along with Trish and Nicky._

_"Girls. Please stand up." He says as he swims over to us. "I see that it's time for you three to see your destiny." _

_We slowly nod our head as he lifts his triton up, creating a ripple in the water. An image replaces the ripple of water. I smiled as I realized it's my kingdom. _

_ "Allyson." He says as he looks at me. "As Princess of the Pacific Ocean, you are expected to rule the kingdom with kindness and wisdom as your father and mother had done before you."_

_He pauses, looking at me, before turning back to the image, letting his triton come over it before the image changes. It was the image of the night Austin and I met. "But there seems to be other plans headed your way." He says smiling at me, before turning to look at Nicky. _

_"Nicky." He begins, as the image changes to an image of her kingdom and home. "As Princess of the Atlantic Ocean, you too will rule the kingdom with kindness and wisdom, but you will rule with a sense of authority and strength, just like your mother."_

_The images changes and I couldn't help but giggle as the image displays the day Nicky and Nate bumped into each other. "And there seems to be other plans heading your way, too."_

_I look at Trish as we giggled at Nicky's bright face. "Trish." He says. "You, too, will have a great future ahead of you as the Greatest Sorceress of All Time." _

_The images changes to the day, Dez told Trish that corny joke about the two fish in a tank. Nicky and I giggled as Trish's face turns bright red. "And again, there seems to be other plans heading your way."_

_"Girls…" King Triton begins, looking at us, a sense of solemnity arising in the air. "I'm not sure if you've notice, but unusual things have been going on throughout the ocean." He says as the images flicks through pictures of dying plants and animals and rough weather. I gasp at a picture of a dead coral reef. What could have possibly done this?_

_"It's up to you girls to stop this." He says as he waves his triton over the image. It disappears as he turns to look at us seriously. _

_"What's been going on?" Trish quietly asks as Nicky and I nod our head in agreement._

_"Sirens." _

_Bang. _

I felt myself fall to the ground. I hear cries of pain as I look up to see Trish and Nicky hit the wall. I look up to see that my father, aunt, and Trish's parents were gone. I turn my head around as a flash of lightning nearly hits my face. My eyes widen as I felt the heat coming from it, before it hits the wall, right in between Trish and Nicky. Trish and Nicky are looking at each other, eyes widen.

I turn to look at the direction the lightning came from. _It was him._ The man that caught me earlier. He's walking over to us, a small smirk on his face.

_Ally! Let's go!_

I turn around to see Jelly neighing at me frantically. He's pulling a strand of my hair. I quickly get up, making my way over to Trish and Nicky.

"You can't escape me girls!" I turn to look at him, but he had disappeared. I felt my heart beat race as I quickly grab a hold of Nicky's and Trish's hand, pulling them off in a random direction with Jelly, Squirt and Poof following us.

We screamed as a body is thrown to the wall. It was one of the guards. He turns his head to look at us, before it closes. I felt the breath in my throat hitched as I decided to turn around.

"There you are." I gasp as we turn around to face Gabriel Webb guy. I quickly step back.

"You." I heard Trish cry. I turn to look at her, realizing Nicky and Trish were both glaring at him.

"Well, I'm glad you girls remember me." He says before lifting his hand up, creating some circular motion. "Now we can do this the easy way. You girls come with me, no one gets harm. Or I have to force you to come with me, and people get harmed."

I glared at him as I shook my head. "How about you can go back to where you came from and we'll stay here."

He starts laughing, before quietly saying, "Oh dear Allyson. By force it is."

He flicks his hand, before a zap of lightning flies towards us. I stand there, not knowing what to do. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watch it bounce off; somehow a shield had magically popped in front of us… and just in time too. I turn to look at Nicky and Trish. They look at me, before we pull each other in for a hug.

"Mr. Webb, why don't you leave the girls alone?" I look up to see Trish's parents in front of us. I smiled as they turn around to smile at us. "Come on girls, let's get out of here!"

I turn around to see Ruby, sitting next to us. I look at Trish and Nicky, before nodding at Ruby and we followed her out. I can faintly hear Mr. Webb yelling, "No matter what happens, I will get you girls."

I felt myself shiver as I follow Ruby out of there.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Trish asks.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get you girls to safety!" Ruby says as we swim out the window. "Right now we need to get to the coral reef near the rocks. Trish, your parents created a portal for us there."

We nodded our head before swimming faster. When we finally reach the coral reef, I was in complete shock to see the reef, nearly dead. I turn to look at Nicky and Trish, shock was adorned on each and every one of our faces.

"What happen?" Nicky breathes as she watches Trish touch one of the sea anemones.

"You like it?" I turn around to see Mr. Webb bounding up towards us, a group of what seems to be like really pale mermen._ Man… he's fast._ He chuckles at us, before quietly saying, "You didn't think I let you get away that easily… did you?"

I stood there unsure of what to do; Ruby quickly places herself between Mr. Webb and us. "Face it Webb! You'll never have the ocean to yourself." Ruby hisses.

_Swim!_

I turn around to see where the voice came from, only to find Jelly floating by my head.

_Don't stand there swim! Ruby will handle this._

I turn to look at Ruby. She and Mr. Webb were having a stare down. _I can't leave her alone with these baboons._

_She'll be fine. They want you not her._

I look around, locking eyes with Trish and Nicky. It was as if they had heard the voice, too. We slowly nod our heads. _3… 2… 1…_

I quickly dash away, swimming towards the rocks. Hoping I would find the portal. "Out of the way, you old hag! Get them!"

_Don't look back! Keep going! The portal's in between two rocks. _

I look around frantically, trying to see who was speaking, but it was only me and Jelly. Nicky and Trish had dashed off with Squirt and Poof in a different direction.

"There!" I felt my heart race, as I hear the voices getting louder. I turn to look at Jelly, the only person I can look to for some relief at the moment. He neighs at me as he swims forward. I sighed to myself before following him.

"Allyson!" I turn to see Ruby standing in between two rocks with Trish and Poof. I sigh in relief, before grabbing Jelly who was still going in the other direction and quickly swam towards Ruby, Trish and Poof.

"Where's Nicky?" I asked as I turn to look at them.

"There!" Trish cries. I quickly turn around to see Nicky making her way over with Squirt in tow. I smiled as I scream out, "Nicky over here! Quickly!"

I felt my heart race as I notice the goons following closely behind her.

"Faster Nicky!" I cry as I swim out to meet her, but suddenly one of them grabbed her by the tail. "Ahhhhh!"

"NICKY!" Trish and I cried. I suddenly felt really warm as a bright light engulfs me. I watch as my hand lifts up, before it releases this red light. As the red light surges forward, the bright light slowly dissipates around me and I find myself weak.

"Trish! Ally!" I look up to see the two goons floating in the water and Nicky and Squirt rushing over to us. I turn to the side and notice that Trish was beside me. She looked as if the color has been drained from her face. She gives me a weak smile and I reach out to place a hand on her shoulder. Then things went black.

**AHA. FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! :DD I hope you guys liked it! I was trying to lead the story up to this moment! Because after this chapter things are going to be a little rocky~! (:**

**Anyways! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :DD You guys are amazing! ^-^ I just also wanted to let you guys know that from now on I will be posting every Friday! :DD Hopefully that makes it easier on you guys! **

**Well thanks for reading and being patient with me for the past two weeks! I appreciate it! ^o^ I'll update again next Friday!**

**~Christy :DD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! It's Friday! :DDDD You know what that means?! NEW CHAPTER FOR DOWN BY THE ROCKY SHORES! WOOO! :DDD Well guys I'll let you get started now! ENJOY! :DD**

Chapter 11:

Ally's POV:

I groaned, feeling a headache coming its way. I place a hand on my temple as I begin to rub it, hoping with all my heart that the headache would stop. I slowly sat up, yawning as I take a look at my surroundings.

_Morning!_

I screamed, backing up only to hit the wall.

"Owww." I moaned, rubbing my head. I look up to see Jelly in front of me. He tilts his head as he looks at me. I shake my head as I sent a glare at him.

_You okay?_ Jelly ask, a concern look appearing on his face. He comes closer to examine my head. I smiled at him, before rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, getting out of the bed. I walk out the door, only to return to stare at Jelly, placing a hand on my chest. _Did he just talk?_

_Why, yes I did._

I screamed again as I closed the door. With my hand on the knob, I try to look in through the keyhole.

_You know. It's not very nice to lock in your own pet like that. _

I rolled my eyes, slowly opening the door. "Well, it's not very nice to scare me like that." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

_Touché._

"How come you can read my thoughts?" I ask, placing my hand on my hips, giving him a look before adding, "And why are you floating in mid-air?"

_I can't read your thoughts. You just so happen to place your hand on the necklace while you were thinking._ He explains, making me look down. He was right, my hand was right on the augler seashell.

_And water bubble! Hello!?_ He swims up to me, exclaiming.I rolled my eyes at him, noticing the outline of the bubble. 

"Okay." I said slowly, before lightly placing my hand on the necklace. _Where's everyone?_ I ask, looking at him, unsure if he got the message or not.

"We were sleeping." I turn around to see Trish walking over to me, with a sleepy Nicky behind her. I giggled as I watch Squirt and Poof race over to Jelly. The three of them squeal, before starting a game of tag in my room. _Oh boy._

Quietly placing my hand on my necklace, I turn to look at Nicky and Trish. _So… care to fill me in?_

* * *

"Girls, do you remember the _Mermaid Legends_?" Ruby asks quietly, watching for our reaction. We all nod our head, watching her intently.

"Then you must remember how the sirens promised to come back to take over the ocean." I slowly nod my head, remembering the book I read.

_They fled, swearing that someday they will come back to bring chaos and destruction to the five oceans._

"Well, they're back." Ruby says. I felt my blood run cold, as I look up, locking eyes with Ruby.

"So you're telling me those guys were sirens?" I asked. Ruby looks at me before slowly nodding her head. I sigh before lying back in my chair, dropping my fork onto my plate of eggs. I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore, memories of my mother coming back to me.

"But they look just like us. Just paler." Nicky says quietly, playing with her bowl of cereal.

_They're shapeshifters. What you expect?_ Jelly cries, earning a glare from me. He gives something between a shrug and a smile, neighing quietly.

"Well, they're back and it seems like they're after you girls." Ruby says quietly, bringing her head down, hands intertwined on the table.

"Wait… why us?" Trish asks, taking a sip of her orange juice.

_Well… I don't know… Maybe it's the fact that you're a Sorceress, while Nicky and Ally are in line for the throne! Why woul-_ Jelly exclaims, earning a slap from Poof, before he could finish his rant. He utters something, using his tail to soothe his face. He quickly makes his way onto my shoulder, while Trish and Poof high five each other. I shake my head lightly before turning my attention back to Ruby.

"Because you girls are a threat to their plans." Ruby says quietly. Trish turns to give Jelly a smirk. _Whatever._ He says closing his eyes and lifting his head up.

"How are we a threat?" Nicky asks, bringing the spoon of cereal to her mouth. Ruby looks up, staring at Nicky, before turning to look at Trish and I. She opens her mouth, hand in the air, before closing it.

_She's knows something. _ I said, directing my thought towards Jelly. He turns to look at me before quietly saying, _Maybe._

"I... I would assume it's because Trish is the daughter of Terry and Tory, while you and Ally are in line for the throne." Ruby says after a while, making Jelly snort.

_What did I sa- _I sent him a glare, shutting him up quick as he averts his attention to the table.

"Speaking of our parents… are they okay?" Nicky asked. I look up and we locked eyes. The look in her eyes, telling me she's fearing for the worst. I give her a small smile. I could hear Squirt trying to comfort her.

"They're fine Nicky. Don't worry." Ruby replies, giving her a small smile. "Those guys were only after you. So when you left, they followed you out, leaving everyone else safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief, bringing my head to my hands.

_You Okay?_ I look up to see Trish touching my shoulder, while her other hand was placed on her necklace. _Everyone's worried. _

I turn my head to see Ruby and Nicky looking at me. I nod my head slightly. I looked down placing my hand on the augler seashell necklace. _Yeah. Just taking this all in._

I feel Trish taking her hand off my shoulder. I can imagine her nodding her head at me.

"So what now?" I ask, breaking the silence. I look up to meet everyone's eyes.

"Well, King Triton did say it was up to us." Trish says quietly.

"Okay, but what can we do?" I ask, already feeling defeated.

"More than you know." I look up to meet Ruby's eyes. There's a twinkle in them as she gives us a smile. She gets up, pushing her chair in before she stops to look at us, hand on the chair. She leans in, before saying, "In the meantime girls, keep an eye out. We can't risk any of you getting hurt."

We all nod our head as she walks to the kitchen. "And girls." We all turn to look at the kitchen window. "Don't take the necklaces off." She says, before turning to the sink. "They saved you the last time and they will definitely save you again."

We all turn to look at each other, the scene from last night playing in our head.

* * *

_"Where's Nicky?" I asked as I turn to look at them._

_"There!" Trish cries. I quickly turn around to see Nicky making her way over with Squirt in tow. I smiled as I scream out, "Nicky over here! Quickly!"_

_I felt my heart race as I notice the goons following closely behind her. _

_"Faster Nicky!" I cry as I swim out to meet her, but suddenly one of them grabbed her by the tail. "Ahhhhh!" _

_"NICKY!" Trish and I cried. I suddenly felt really warm as a bright light engulfs me. I watch as my hand lifts up, before it releases this red light. As the red light surges forward, the bright light slowly dissipates around me and I find myself weak. _

_"Trish! Ally!" I look up to see the two goons floating in the water and Nicky and Squirt rushing over to us. I turn to the side and notice that Trish was beside me. She looked as if the color has been drained from her face. She gives me a weak smile and I reach out to place a hand on her shoulder. Then things went black. _

* * *

I shudder at the thought of how close we were to loosing Nicky. I look up at her, she's quietly rubbing Squirt's belly.

"I think we should do some research on these sirens." Trish says quietly as she gets up from the table. Nicky nods her head in agreement, before getting up herself.

I shook my head at them before getting up and pushing my chair. "You guys go ahead. I need to do something first."

Trish and Nicky turn to give each other a look, before turning to the calendar and then the clock.

"Should've known. It's Saturday after all." Trish says quietly, walking up to me.

"Be safe." She says quietly. I nod my head as Nicky walks over to us and we pull in for a hug. _Besties forever. _I thought quietly and we start giggling.

_How about us?_ We turn to see Jelly, Poof and Squirt rushing into our hug. We laugh some more before I pull away. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

They nod their head, before pushing me, making me giggle. "Go! Get your man!

* * *

I walked into my room, looking for my hand bag. _Where is it?_ I quickly went under my bed. _Nope. Not there._

_What are you looking for?_ I turn around to see Jelly at the door. He floats over to me, tilting his head. _My red hand bag._

I got up, walking over to my closet. _Is it this?_ I turn around to see Jelly holding my red hand bag.

"Yeah! Thanks Jelly!" I exclaimed as I run over to grab my bag. I walk over to my vanity table, picking things off the table before placing them into my bag. I smile as I reach out for the box that held the necklace that held my name. I open the box taking the necklace out, admiring it for a bit as thoughts of Austin runs through my head. I quickly take the necklace out, before clipping it on.

I look in the mirror, placing my hand on it. _Cute._ I thought to myself.

_Cute? It looks so plain to me._ Jelly says, giving me a look. I roll my eyes at him, before swinging my bag over my shoulder before walking out of my room.

_Where are you going?_ I look up to see Jelly following me.

"Out." I said quietly, skipping steps. _Out where?_ I look up at him as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "To the beach." I said, stepping to the side before making my way to the front door. _Well, I'm coming with you then._

I stopped in my tracks as I turned around to look at him. "People are going to see you."

_No they won't. Only people from the ocean or people I want to see me can see me. _I sigh, before giving him an apologetic look.

"I need to go on my own." I said. I watch as his shoulders slump over, before he grumbles, _Fine. But be safe. And call me the second you're in danger._ I roll my eyes at him, before nodding at him, giving him a smile. _Overprotective Pet._

_You should watch where you put your hands. _I look down to see that my hand was on my necklace.

"Whatever." I scoff, before giving him a small smile and saying goodbye.

* * *

I sigh, breathing in the fresh salty air. It was a perfect day to be outside, taking a walk to the beach. I screech in delight as the sight of sand came into view, making a few people look at me weirdly. I started running, before tumbling down into the sand.

Usually I found sand annoying, but that's because the weather was scorching hot. But here. In the morning, when the weather is nice and cool, the sand was like a blanket. You just can't help but snuggle into it.

I laugh to myself as I begin to make sand angels. I sat up, bringing the sand over to cover my feet, before taking a look at my surroundings. I felt myself blush as passersby give me looks. I shook my head, before getting up and dusting myself off. Grabbing my stuff, I began heading towards the spot where Austin and I usually meet.

I smiled as I see rocks coming into view, telling me that I was getting closer to our spot. I started skipping towards the rock, being careful to not hurt myself. I giggled. I just couldn't wait to see Austin.

I jumped onto a rock, raising my hands out so I could balance. I look up, watching the water crash onto the edge of the rock I stood on. I screech raising my hands to try to block the water as much as I can, but it was no use because I was going to get wet anyways. I open my eyes, slowly bringing my hand down. _I wasn't wet._

"WOO!" I look up, I recognize that voice. I smiled as I found him. He was surfing the waves, a smile on his face. I watch as he tumbles onto shore. He gets up shaking his head, before picking up his board.

"Austin!" I screamed, running to him. He turns his head and we locked eyes. I smiled at him, begging my feet to run faster.

"Austin!" I stop as I watch Austin turns away. I felt my heart stop as I watch a girl running towards him, wrapping her tiny arms around him. I quickly step behind a nearby rock, watching the scene before me. The girl had really long blonde hair, the tips of her hair a brownish red color.

"Oh Austin!" The girl screeched. I can feel the tears coming. "You're so awesome! Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

The tears fell and then I ran.

**OKAY. I know you're mad and confused, but it's all part of the story! So don't worry! AUSLLY WILL HAPPEN. ;DDD**

**I honestly liked how this chapter turned out! Well besides the ending…. I just can't wait to update the next couple of chapters, because I'm pretty ecstatic! **

**Anyways! Love your reviews! 33 Keep them coming, because I really want to know what you think about the story~! And if you have any ideas then let me know! **

**OH that reminds me! Crystal12 DEFINITELY still using your idea! :DDD I'm sorry if it's taking too long! BUT don't worry! It's coming! :DD **

**Well! Until next time my lovely readers!**

**~Christy :DD**


	13. Chapter 12

**WOO IT'S ANOTHER FRIDAY! :DDD I would have posted earlier… but the chapter needed some more revising! :L WELL HERE IT IS... THE NEWLY IMPROVED DOWN BY THE ROCKY SHORE CHAPTER 12!**

Chapter 12:

"Would you get out of bed?!" I lifted my head up off the pillow. I looked over my shoulder only to get hit by a pillow. I look up giving Trish a glare as I once again plop my face back onto the bed.

"Come on! Up!" Trish cries, pulling the blanket off me. I inwardly groaned, as I sat up, grabbing the blanket and pulling it back on me.

"Come on Ally! Let's go somewhere! You can't stay home and mope around forever!" I quickly shake my head before turning over, so my back was to them. I didn't feel like going anywhere today… or tomorrow… or any day after that. I was completely crushed from what I had seen yesterday.

_"Oh Austin!" The girl screeched. "You're so awesome! Best. Boyfriend. Ever." _

I clenched the pillow as I felt a pang in my chest. Shutting my eyes tight, I curled up into a ball. _Stay strong Ally. Stay strong. _

I felt the bed sink as Trish or Nicky sat on it. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I sigh before turning around.

"It'll be okay." Trish says softly. I felt the tears fall from my face as I stumble over into Trish's embrace. I tried to stifle the tears as I felt someone rubbing my back. "Everything will be okay. As long as we go out today."

I scoff, before pulling back to take a better look at Trish and Nicky. I can see Trish's smirk growing and Nicky bouncing as I sighed, slowly nodding my head.

* * *

_Hurry Ally! Hurry!_ I rolled my eyes at Jelly as he starts to push me forward. _They're like way ahead of us! _I look up to see Nicky, Trish, Squirt, and Poof running ahead. I sigh as I tried to pick my pace up a bit. You think they wait for you, while you tie your shoe.

I look up, finally catching up to Nicky and Trish as they come to a complete stop. Slowing down, I quickly bend over; hand on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"We're here!" Nicky cries, turning around to look at me. She jumps back a bit, seeing that I was all tuckered out. I look up to see that we were at Hana Hou HamBurgers.

"Why here?" I ask, getting up, bringing my hair out of my face. Trish smiles at me before linking her arm with mine. "Why to sing of course! I mean what better way to take it all out… then through a song!"

I sigh, shaking my head a bit. Austin and I use to come here a lot. I jumped as I felt someone poke me in the side. I turn around to see Nicky looking at me all innocently.

"I know you want to sing!" She says, before giving me a poke in the side and before I could stop myself, a smile grew on my face making Trish and her squeal.

"Onward! My little minions!" Nicky cries as she throws her hands up while linking her arm with mine. I giggled a bit, as Jelly, Squirt and Poof let out some kind of war cry before pushing the door up and rushing in.

I felt my body relax as the cool air hits me in the face. I look around to see the familiar Hawaiian theme. Memories are coming back, but I quickly shake my head. _Stop living in the past. _I told myself, before walking after Trish and Nicky who were already out the back door.

"Who's up for some karaoke?!" I smiled, covering my eyes as the sun's light hits my face once again.

I clasp my hand onto Trish, as Nicky starts jumping up and down with Jelly, Squirt and Poof, bringing everyone's attention on us.

"How about you girls?" The announcer cries comically, considering we were the only ones volunteering. Nicky cries in excitement, before running up on stage, followed by Jelly, Squirt and Poof. Trish looks at me before rolling her eyes, a light smile on her face. _Leave it to Nicky to act all weird._ I giggled before we quickly follow Nicky up on stage.

She's turning around on her heels as she introduces us, pointing us out to the audience. "Hi! My name is Nicky and this is Trish and Ally! And we're going to sing Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. "

I felt myself smile as the crowd begins to erupt in cheers. Jelly floats over to me, before placing himself on my shoulder. I tapped his nose before turning to watch Nicky start the song off.

**(AN: ****_All, _****Trish, **_Nicky, _Ally; **DON'T OWN SONG.)**

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

Nicky quickly turns around, pulling me up in front of the stage. I turn to look at Jelly. He neighs at me, making me turn to look out at the crowd before hesitantly singing the next lines.

And my boyfriend went and cheated on me

He's a California dime but it's time for me to quit him.

I smile as the crowd screams, before quickly stepping back letting Trish take front and center. I laugh as Trish raises her hands up and down along with the song.

**_La la la,_** **whatever,** **_la la la,_**** it doesn't matter,****_ la la la,_** **oh well,** **_la la la_**

I look at Nicky, before we ran up next to Trish. As the chorus came we started jumping up and down, the crowd in front of us already nodding their head to the tune.

**_We're going at it tonight tonight_**

**_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_**

**_Tonight tonight _**

**_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_**

I'm swaying back and forth on my heels. I look over my shoulder to see Jelly, Squirt and Poof just rocking it out on their own. I lift my head back looking up to the sky, not a care in the world, because right now… I had nothing to worry about.

**_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**

**_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

I stepped up front, pointing to my arm and rolling my head around. People were getting up, clapping and dancing as they make their way to the front of the stage.

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

I turned around to see Trish and Nicky mouthing the words along as they point at each other. I laugh a bit turning back to the crowd, getting on my knees.

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

I quickly jump up, twirling a piece of my hair, before stepping back so Trish could take the stage. I giggled as Poof followed Trish around, dancing beside her.

**_La la la,_**** whatever,** **_la la la,_**** it doesn't matter,** **_la la la,_**** oh well,** **_la la la_**

I look up to see Jelly floating above me. I smiled before grabbing a hold of his tiny flipper, before spinning the both of us around. The grin on my face is growing as the crowd begins to sing along with us.

**_We're going at it tonight tonight_**

**_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_**

**_Tonight tonight _**

**_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_**

I sat down on the front of the stage, nodding my head side to side, raising my hands up. I reach my hands out to the crowd. I giggled, as they screamed even louder.

**_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**

**_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

I stood up, watching as their hands try to follow me up. I giggled as Jelly appears in front of me. He neighs at me, before we started jumping up and down along with the crowd as they scream _Woah _and _ohh_.

**You got me singing like**

**_Woah,_**** come on,** **_ohh,_**** it doesn't matter,****_ woah,_** **everybody now,****_ ohh_**

I climbed down the stage, following Nicky and Trish into the crowd. I find myself lost, as everyone crowds around me. I tilt my head to the side a bit, before deciding to just start jumping and dancing around like crazy

**_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_**

**_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_**

I'm shaking and nodding my head with a random girl as we sing together. The words stumbling out of my mouth, as I try to keep myself from laughing to hard.

**_It's my party dance if I want to_**

**_We can get crazy let it all out_**

I jumped, back knocking into someone. I quickly turn around to give them an apologetic smile, but as soon as I look up to see who it was, my throat went dry, the words of the song already forgotten.

**_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_**

**_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_**

I stood there as Austin stares at me; his smile dripping away as he finally sees who I am. He tilts his head to the side a bit, hand raise, eyes darting back and forth, and mouth open. I could feel my heart beat a mile a minute as he continues to stay silent.

**_It's my party dance if I want to_**

**_We can get crazy let it all out_**

Someone bumped into me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly pull myself away from him, trying to make it look as if I had to go anyways. But as I backed away from him, we locked eyes and I couldn't help it, but I sang the next few lines to him before running off into the crowd looking for Nicky and Trish.

It's you and me and were runnin this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Someone had suddenly started clapping and now everyone's hands were in the air. I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated as I got up on the table to see if I could spot Trish and Nicky anywhere. To my surprise they were on the table, clapping their hands. I rolled my eyes at them before clapping along.

**Everybody**

**_Woah,_** **come on,** **_ohh,_**** all you animals**

**_Woah,_**** let me hear you now,****_ ohh_**

_Ally there you are! _I turn around to see Jelly, making his way over to me. He quickly places himself on my shoulder, quietly saying, _I thought I lost you._ I give him a small smile, before turning back to the crowd singing.

**_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_**

**_Tonight tonight _**

**_And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_**

I felt myself sigh as I once again catch the brown eyed blonde hair boy's eye. He's watching me as he jumps up and down along with the crowd. I turned away. I guess Jelly notice this, because he tilted his head at me. I quickly shake my head, hoping he understand I didn't want to talk about it.

**_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_**

**_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

I quickly jump down off the table, running back to the stage. I look over my shoulder, but Jelly is blocking the way. I can hear him snickering as I got up on stage.

**_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

**_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_**

I smiled seeing Trish and Nicky on the stage. They turn to look at me, and I couldn't help but laugh, seeing Poof bouncing on Trish's shoulder and Squirt bouncing on Nicky's head.

**Just singing like**

**_Woah,_** **come on,****_ ohh,_** **all you party people**

**_Woah,_**** all you singletons,****_ ohh_** **(even the white kids)**

I giggled a bit before walking over to them. We begin to jump up and down, shaking our heads back and forth. The whole time, even with my hair in the way, I couldn't help but still spot that mop of messy blonde hair.

**_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_**

**_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_**

I'm giggling as I jump from toe to toe, bringing my head up and down. Everyone's jumping and clapping now. I find myself laughing and pointing at a guy in the crowd, who was spinning on his head.

**_It's my party dance if I want to_**

**_We can get crazy let it all out_**

I gasp, watching Nicky do a front flip before landing in splits. I knew she was good at dancing… but that was when she was underwater!

**_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_**

**_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_**

I smiled as Nicky and Trish make their way over to me again. I wrapped my arm around Trish's shoulder, before turning to the crowd, singing the last verse.

**_It's my party dance if I want to_**

**_We can get crazy let it all out_**

**_It's_**

With one final jump, the song ends and I can finally feel the heat rushing to me as everyone applauds us for our performance. With a laugh, I wrap my arm around Trish's shoulder, before I said a quick thank you and we left the stage.

"Amazing job girls!" The announcer cries, making the three of us giggle. We slowed down to look at each other, giggling before pulling in for a hug. _Why are we always left out in these hugs? _

I look up to see Jelly, Squirt, and Poof making their way over to us. I laugh as they jump on top of us. I giggled, giving a small scratch under Jelly's chin.

"You're back!" I look up to see Dez and Nate jogging over to us. I felt my smile falter as they ran over to us. _If they were here so was Austin. _

_You okay?_ I turn to look at Jelly. His little eyebrows were furrowing together. I quickly shook my head up and down. "Yeah." I managed to say, before turning to give Dez a hug.

"You girls were great up there!" I look over to see a fluster Nicky squeezed up against Nate's side. Trish suddenly jumps on me, knocking Jelly off in the process. _Hey! _I brought a hand to my face, giggling. "Sorry short stuff!" Trish cries before turning to look at Nicky and Nate.

"Look at the lovebirds." Trish coos, a smirk of approval growing on her face. We laugh watching Nicky's and Nate's face turning bright red. _What's so funny?_ Squirt asks as he looks at Nicky. Nicky's shaking her head, quietly repeating, "Nothing."

I smiled, turning to the side a bit, finally noticing the quiet couple. I felt a pang in my chest as I watch him stand there, arms wrapped around the girl from yesterday.

"Umm… Hey." I stuttered softly. He gives me a small smile, before quietly saying, "Hi."

_Hey wasn't this guy, you were looking at earlier?_ I turned my head to see Jelly, looking at me intently. _Umm... yeah._ I admitted quietly, looking down at my hand, which was on my necklace.

"Oh… uh… Austin." I turn around, seeing Dez making his way over to the two.

_That's Austin. The guy you were talking about yesterday!? The same one that you saw at the bea- _Luckily the look I gave him shut him up quick, because I really wasn't in the mood to discuss this right now.

Dez looks at us, rubbing his neck awkwardly, before giving us a small chuckle. "Um… Amy... Austin, this is Nicky, Trish, and Ally." He says quietly, pointing us out. I give the girl a slight nod as I continue to stare at Austin.

"And girls." Dez says looking at us. "This is Amy. And… Well Au-"

"We know Austin. You make it sound like we never met." Trish interrupts a look of hesitation on her face as she gives a nervous chuckle.

"But we haven't." I looked up, locking eyes with Austin.

"What?" I ask my voice choking. I watch as Austin flinches a little, making the girl beside him look at him, frantically. I look up at Dez as he chuckles once more. Dez turns to look at me as things got quiet, a look of sympathy on his face. I tilt my head slightly, waiting for an explanation.

"Umm… Austin lost his memory." I turn away from Dez, looking at the small blonde girl.

Finally taking the words in, I felt like my world just shatter right then and there.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**Cliffhanger much? :DD **

**JUST KIDDING. There's more! C; **

**This is just where they have the commercial break comes in you know? … No? Okay… I'll shut up now. **

* * *

I step back looking up at Austin, the look on his face clearly confirming what she had said.

_Ally? Are you okay?_ I look to the side to see Jelly, looking at me concern written all over his face. I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. Or at least the words weren't coming out. Clearly I wasn't okay, but should I really voice that out now. _No, you shouldn't._ A voice in my head says.

_It's okay to not feel okay._ I look up at Jelly, as he breaks me out of my thoughts. If it wasn't for the situation we were in, I would have laugh. I shut my eyes, feeling arms wrapping around my shoulder. _No. Jelly. I'm not okay._

I can feel him nuzzling into the crook of my neck. _It'll be okay._ He says quietly.

_He's right. _A voice says quietly, making me look up to see Nicky staring intently at me, her hand on her necklace.

"Umm… I… I should get going." I look up, locking eyes with Austin again. Something in his eyes telling me he wanted to say _Sorry._ Turning away from me, he gives everyone a small wave, before dashing away.

"I'm going to go… too." The blonde girl says quietly, before following Austin out. I felt the pang in my chest again as I slowly sank to the ground.

"Nate. Dez. Care to explain?" Trish asks, as I close my eyes, bringing my knees to my chest. _This can't be happening._

* * *

_If you tell me, that guy doesn't even look the great. I mean there's much better guys in the oc-._ I look up from wiping my face on the towel. After breaking down in front of Nate and Dez, Trish and Nicky thought it was time to take a visit to the girl's bathroom.

With the doors lock, Trish turns around to give Jelly a deadly look. "Not helping Jelly." She says quietly, before walking over to me.

"You okay?" She asks, before visibly flinching. "Sorry."

I gave a slight nod, before turning up to look at the mirror. Trish was standing there, holding a towel watching me intently, while Jelly was buzzing around my head waiting for me to say something. And well Nicky, she was sitting in the corner with Squirt and Poof, watching me too.

I sigh before turning around to look at them directly. "Sorry. Maybe we should go home..?" I flinch. That came out more as a question than a statement.

"If you want." Trish says quietly, but before I could nod my head she quickly adds, "But… I just think… we should at least know what's going on."

I stood there looking at Trish, unsure what to say. _Do I really want to know what was going on?_ I look up at Nicky, trying to figure out what she thought. She's petting Squirt, before giving me a small smile and a nod.

I'm about to turn away shaking my head, but then Jelly's voice stops me. _Can't jump to conclusions._ I sigh, before quietly saying, "Okay." Trish gives me a small smile, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out with Nicky fast on our heels.

Turning to look at Jelly, I quietly added. _Since when were you on their side? I thought you said I could find someone better. _

He gives me a snort, before lifting his nose into the air. _Just trying to help!_ I chuckled quietly, before reaching over to give him a scratch on the head. _Thanks._ He neighs at me as we reach the table Nate and Dez were sitting at.

They look up, giving me a small smile as we sit down. "We ordered some fries and drinks while you were gone." Nate says, lightly pushing the basket of fries to me while Dez gave us our drinks.

"Okay." Dez says, making us all look at him.

"Let's get this over with." He says quietly, before looking at me as if asking for permission. I give my nod of approval before he begins. "We were at the beach when it happened…"

* * *

_Austin ran to the shore, screaming as he brings his board up over his head before diving into the water. When he surfaced he turned around to see Nate and Dez following. Letting out a chuckle, he quickly swims ahead to catch the next wave._

_The day went by as the three continue to surf, but as the day came to an end they decided to just float in the water. _

_"Man. That was awesome." Austin says, lying down onto his board shutting his eyes. _

_"Totally." Dez hums, before face planting his face onto the board, drifting off. It was the perfect day to be at the beach. The cool refreshing ocean countering the burning sun and with an occasional breeze here and there. _

_Suddenly, things were freezing and an eerie silence took over. Feeling the sudden change, Nate sits up looking around to see the beach empty and the sky a dark menacing gray. Turning his head, he saw a gigantic wave rolling its way over to them, but he couldn't give a shout of warning, because next thing he knew the wave had hit them and they had went under. _

_Dez resurface, spluttering the ocean water out, while wiping his eyes. Finally able to see he looks around to see the sudden change in his surroundings. There was no scorching heat anymore. The beach looked like a freezing desert. _

_Turning to his left, he saw Nate surfacing. Quickly swimming over, he sputters out, "Have you seen Austin?"_

_Shaking his head, he looks up to see his red head friend freaking out. He looks around in attempt to find their blonde headed friend. Sadly no luck, but as he turned his head scanning the shore, he found his friend being dragged out of the water by a girl with curly blonde hair. _

_"Dez! There!"Nate cries, as the two begins to swim over to their friend. _

_Stumbling after them, Dez quickly cries, "Wait! That's our friend." The girl looks up a little startled, a frown crosses his face but it's quickly replaced with a look of concern. Dez and Nate run up to take hold of their blonde friend, before dragging him further up the bank away from the now raging waters. _

_Dez quickly checks his breathing. Nothing. "Nate call 911." Nodding his head, he quickly runs over to the nearest payphone. Dez turns to look at the blonde girl, who's been sitting there, watching._

_He suddenly finds himself getting drowsy, looking at her. "Dez! I called! What do we do now?" Nate cries, running up to his friend. Dez quickly shakes his head, before continues with CPR. After giving 30 compressions, he turns to look at the blonde girl. He was pretty sure his best friend would have appreciated it if he had a girl give him mouth to mouth. _

_"You know how to do mouth to mouth?" Dez quickly asks the girl. She looked startled, as she jumps back a bit. She's looking at him, her mouth open. _

_"Well do you?" He asks again, making the girl give a quick nod of her head. He steps back, watching her as she continues to stand there. "Well go on!" _

_Startled again, she quickly gets up, before slowly sitting down by Austin's head, every once in a while looking at Dez and Nate. She hesitantly, lifts Austin's chin, before placing her mouth over his. With her eyes open, she watches for any sign of disapproval from Dez or Nate. Seeing none, she averts her eyes to look at the boy before her. _

_Suddenly Austin jolts forward, coughing out water, making Dez and Nate jump to his side. He looks around, before his eyes fell on the red head and brunette beside him. He scoots to the side a bit, a little startled from their intense looks. Turning to look to his right, he locked eyes with the blonde girl with the icy blue eyes. Next thing he knew he fell back onto the sand…_

* * *

"So the ambulance arrived and we rode to the hospital. When we got there the doctor took us into Austin's room, telling us it was best if we saw it for ourselves. We came in with Austin telling us he didn't know who we were." Dez says, finishing the story, but then Nate pipes up quickly adding, "But for some reason he knew Amy."

I sat back with one arm wrapped around my waist and my hand covering my mouth. Silence kicked in as no one knew what to say. Jelly, who's been sitting on my lap, came up to nuzzle into my neck. I closed my eyes a bit, silently thanking him.

"Wow. What a really messed up week." Nicky says, breaking the silence. I look up to meet her eyes. There was a twinkle in her eye, as her face fights a smile. I knew she was trying to lighten up the mood but it wasn't working. With a sigh, I quickly shake my head at her, before leaning my head back onto the chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay. So what you guys do after?" Trish asks, straightening up as she turns to look at Dez.

"We tried to get Austin's memory back of course!" Nate exclaims for Dez, before quickly adding, "But every time Austin remembers something, somehow that Amy girl would get in the way."

"You can't really blame her. She's a pretty clumsy person." Dez reasons with a shrug.

"Wait, she's been following you guys around?" Nicky asks, scooting closer to the table.

"Well duh! I mean she was practically glued to Austin's side earlier." Trish exclaims, making me flinch a little, the memory of our encounter coming back.

"Well how come Austin remembers her but not you guys? Did the doctor say anything?" Nicky asks, eyes darting back from Dez and Nate.

"He didn't know why, but he said maybe Austin had met her from somewhere without us before and yeah..." Nate said, sipping on his drink.

Things quiet down as everyone takes some time to take it all in. I finally tear my eyes away from the ceiling to take a look at everyone. One question burning through my head.

"Are they together?" I stuttered out, looking up at everyone hesitantly. I can see Trish and Nicky, tensing up ready to give me some sort of comfort if needed. I shake my head lightly, placing my hand on my necklace. _I'm fine._

"Well…I don't know. They look li-." I look up to see Nicky jabbing Nate in the ribs while Dez smacks him in the head. I bit my lip, fighting back a small giggled, before turning to Dez who cleared his throat. "No Ally. They're not. Trust me. Even with Austin not knowing who I am… I know he's not with her romantically. Best friends maybe, but nothing more."

I felt a rush of relief come over me as I sank back in my chair, but not before giving Dez a grateful smile.

_You know Ally. I still don't see what you see in that Austin guy. _I quickly turn my head to see Jelly with a look of doubt on his face. I roll my eyes at him before saying,_ What happen to trying to help me out? _

I watch as he tenses up a bit, the memory of what he said playing in his mind. He gives me something between a shrug and a laugh, before hiding himself in my hair, making me giggle.

"What's so funny?" I felt my face heat up, remembering that they couldn't see Jelly, as I look up to see Dez and Nate looking at me intently.

"Umm… I." I turn to look at Trish and Nicky. They're looking around frantically for an excuse. "I… I'm just glad Amy… and…" I wanted to slap myself as I finish the sentence. "…and Austin aren't…to..gether."

_Way to sound really selfish._ The voice in my head scolded. _I'm not very good under pressure._ I argued back.

"Oh." Nate says as he leans back in his chair. He suddenly starts laughing, "Aha. You know after hearing what Dez said I kinda feel better too. I mean I thought they were toge-."

I flinch. _They did look like a couple._ I can hear Nate's cry of pain as I imagine Nicky giving him another jab in the ribs. I look up to see him glaring at Nicky as he says, "You didn't let me finish."

"Oh really?" Nicky asks, bringing her arms across her chest. "What were you going to say?" She asks, her voice daring him to continue. I bring my hand to my mouth as he turns away, face flushing as he quietly mumbles, "Nevermind."

_Way to go Nicky!_ I turn to look at Trish as she nods her head in approval at Nicky, making Nicky and I laugh. I smiled slightly, watching Nicky trying to apologize to Nate, which doesn't work because Nate sends them into a flirtatious argument. **(AN: Did that make sense? LOL. It's like one of those arguments where they're not really mad, just playful mad…?)**.

I finally sat up, looking around the place. The lights had dimmed down, so the place was pretty much dark except for a few lights that gave off a pink hue. I turn around to grab a fry from the basket, before looking out the window we were sitting by.

It was getting dark. I could see the ocean in the background. The waves were rolling up the shore quietly. I felt myself smile slightly. The ocean… my ocean was currently in danger and I was here fussing over boy problems.

_Not exactly. That just came along when you came here. _Jelly says, popping his head out of my hair. I smile at him, before reaching up to pull him out. _I don't know what I do without you. _He neighs at me, lifting his head up asking for a scratch.

_Hey! You were doing fine with us. _I look up to see Trish, giving me a playful glare, before we started laughing.

"And they're laughing for no reason again." Dez says quietly, raising his hands up.

"It's a girl thing." Nicky says quietly giving the boys a wink, before locking eyes with Trish and I, making the three of us laugh again.

Suddenly, my stomach started growling. I look down at it, trying to scold it, before looking up to see everyone staring at me. I give them a shrug, before they all started laughing, while Dez calls a waiter over.

**WELL. This chapter is finally done! The ending wasn't really… how I wanted it, but I kinda like it! (: Sorry for being so late with the post! :L Was editing and rewriting stuff, because I just didn't like how it went the first time I wrote it. **

**I hope you guys liked it though! :DD And thanks again for all you amazing reviews! *inserts a gazillion hearts* You guys are awesome! :DDD **

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**~Christy :DDD**

**P.S. Anyone want Austin's POV?**

**P.S.S. After posting this up... I realize how long this chapter was... Maybe I should have done a 2 part-er thing... LOL AND BTW. If you see any mistakes let me know! It be much appreciated! (:**


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Have I ever told you guys how lovely you all are?!**

**No?**

**Well here's an early update to prove it! :DD**

Chapter 13 (PART 1):

Ally's POV:

"Good morning students and welcome back to school." Leaning further onto my hand, I couldn't help but join my class as we erupt in groans and complaints. _Ally Dawson not enjoying school?_ I titled my head to the side, taking a look at Trish. She's biting her lip, an amuse expression on her face. I quickly shake my head at her, before placing my hand on my necklace._ English is just not my favorite class. _

"Now. Now. Settle down." Mrs. Stucken says, bringing my attention back to her. "I hope you read the book I assigned-." She says quietly, looking over from the stack of papers she was holding. I felt my blood run cold as I realize I didn't completely finished the book, but did she really expect us to finish that book in a week!?

"-you, because you're having a pop quiz today." I guess she did. I sigh, matching everyone's groans and protests, as she tells us to clear our desk. I grabbed my binder, quickly shoving it into my backpack, before taking a pencil out.

_Ally! Please tell me you finish the book! _I turn to look at Trish again as she looks at me, chewing on her pencil. I lightly shook my head. _I only read like half. _I thought as I look up to grab the test from Mrs. Stucken. "Ally. Trish. Stop the chitter chatter please."

Trish quickly turns in her seat; taking a look at the test she was given. I bit my lip as I turn to look at the test. _You wanna help a girl out?_ Looking at Trish again, I quickly frowned at her. _That's cheating!_ I hissed at her as she makes a face at me. _Oh come on! I bet that's what everyone's about to do!_ I shook my head at her. "Ally! Trish! Would you like me to give you an F on the quiz?" I quickly shook my head, turning to look at my test, the blood racing to my face.

_Please Als?_ Looking from the corner of my eye, I can see Trish silently begging as she keeps an eye on Mrs. Stucken. I felt myself slowly caving in as I sigh nodding my head slightly. _Fine._

* * *

Really Ally?! I thought you said you help me!" I rubbed my head with my hand as I walked out of Mrs. Stucken's class. That test was horrible. Turning to Trish, I quickly hissed, "Keep your voice down!"

"And I did help… I just didn't give you all the answers." I said, turning around. "Directly." I added. I can hear her grumble as she follows me.

"What's with all the yelling?" I looked over my shoulder to see Nicky, stumbling out of the classroom rubbing her eyes. "Ally here, wouldn't help me out on the pop quiz we just had."

I scoffed a bit, before turning around to narrow my eyes at Trish. I'm about to argue back, but Nicky cuts me off. "The pop quiz Mrs. Stucken gave us?"

Trish nods her head at Nicky, giving her a duh face.

"That was easy." She says with another yawn. I gaped at her. "Wait what?" Trish asks, turning on her heel as Nicky walks by her.

"It was easy, with the help of Squirt, Poof and Jelly." Nicky explains, walking past me to our lockers. I turn around to look at Trish, before we ran to catch up with her.

"What you mean with the help of Squirt, Poof and Jelly?" I asked quickly, leaning onto my locker as I watch her open hers.

"I talked to them." She says, pointing to her head, before adding, "I ask them the questions and they look it up in the book at home."

I stood there, mouth open fingers raised as I thought over what she said. "Why didn't I think of that!?" Trish cries, throwing her hands up in the air as she leans on the lockers.

I shake my head at her, before turning back to look at Nicky, who's tilting her head at us. "Nicky. That's cheating." I deadpanned, before opening my locker. She shrugs her shoulder, before turning back to her locker. I shake my head at her, before reaching in my locker and grabbing my math book. I open the book, quickly skimming through it searching for my math homework I left in here.

I sigh in relief as I find it folded up in between the two pages I left it in a week ago. I pick it up, but it somehow slips out of my hand and flutters to the ground, behind me. Closing my book, I turned around to reach for the paper, but I saw another hand reach out for it before I could. I look up to see those familiar hazel brown eyes.

My heart races as we lock eyes. I can feel the blush climbing up my face as I take my math homework from him. "Thanks." I stuttered, before stepping back hitting my head on to the locker, earning giggles from Trish and Nicky.

I can feel my face burning as I bring my hand up to rub my head. I look up, hearing a chuckle coming from Austin. "Umm… you okay?"

"Ye... yeah." I quickly stutter, closing my locker, before turning to look back at him. He opens his mouth to say something, but someone interrupts him.

"Austin!" I tilted my head to the side to see, just as Austin looks over his shoulder to watch Amy, skipping her way over. My smile falters as she runs up to him clutching his arm, her golden hair flying everywhere.

"There you are _boyfriend_." She squeals, tugging onto his arm, her eyes closed tight in glee. I shifted back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. I can feel Trish and Nicky suddenly behind me, watching me carefully. "Amy. How many times do I have to tell you?"

I look up. My breath caught in my throat as he's staring back at me. "We're not dating."

From the corner of my eye I can see her giving him a pout as she tugs on his arm some more, before giving up and muttering, "Fine."

She turns around, arms crossed against her chest and from where I was standing I can see the pout on her face growing. I hear a sigh, making me turn to look at Austin. He looks a little frustrated as he reaches out to turn Amy around. She's looking up at him through her eyelashes and with another sigh, he quickly says, "Come on. Let's get to class."

She gives a squeal, before once again clutching Austin's arm, quickly pulling him away. I'm about to turn around to speak to Trish and Nicky, trying to pretend that just didn't happen, but then I hear his voice, and a slight blush creeps up my face.

"I… uh… I'll see you later Ally." Austin says, before Amy gives him a sharp tug, and he stumbles forward. Feeling my face turning a brighter shade of red, I quickly turn on my heels to open up my locker, before sticking my head in.

"Ohh, la la Als. He still got the hots for you!" Trish squeals, grabbing onto my backpack, before violently shaking me. I can hear Nicky giggle in agreement. I grab my math book out of the locker, quickly turning around while closing my locker in the process.

"And did you see the daggers you were getting from that blonde chick!" Trish adds, bringing her clenched fists in the air as she lets out another squeal. "Priceless!"

I roll my eyes at her, but I couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my face.

"Don't worry Als! Austin will be back in your arms in no time!" Nicky says and with a wink of her eye, she hooks her arms into mines and Trish. "Come on one more class before lunch!"

* * *

I sigh as I finally sat down in my seat. Leaning back in my chair, I bring my fork up and start twirling it around in my plate of spaghetti. I smiled as I find Trish hitting Dez even though a small smile played on her lips. Suddenly I felt a nudge in my shoulders. I look up to find Nicky smiling at me as she looks back and forth at Trish and Dez. I giggled lightly, before pulling myself up in a sitting position.

"Hey." I jumped in my seat at the sudden voice behind me. Turning around I see Austin standing there with a tray in his hand as he looks at our table. He gives us a small smile, placing his tray on the table, "Mind if I sit here?"

"No way man!" Dez exclaims as he gets up patting Austin's back, but suddenly Austin reaches his hand out for a fist pump, before flicking his hand up. "What up!"

"Woah!" Nate cries out, now getting up out of his seat. "Did you know what you just did there?"

Austin looks at Nate, before averting his eyes to his hands, Dez, and back, a smile growing on his face. "I remember!" He cries. "We use to do this handshake all the time right?" Dez and Nate quickly nod their heads, before the three of them do it again.

I'm laughing and smiling for them, but then suddenly the merriment ends as a shriek fills the air. "Austin! I can't believe you left me there!" Amy cries, making her way over to Austin, a group of boys not far behind her. From the corner of my eye I can see Austin rolling his eyes. The air around us suddenly thickens.

"You seemed busy." He says, nodding his head at the group of boys, who were fussing over her. "Would you like to some water Amy?" A boy asks, lifting the water bottle up to her. She gives him a small smile, taking the bottle in her hand, before looking up at Austin. "They're just lending a hand."

I can hear Trish scoff, as she stuffs a piece of bread in her mouth. _Totally lending a hand._ I hear her say, making Nicky choke on her water. I rubbed her back slowly as she calms down, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Well. I'm going to be sitting here, if you don't mind." Austin says quietly, sliding his plate to the empty seat next to Dez. I can feel myself suddenly feeling happier as I turn to look at Austin who was staring back at Amy. I watch as a sigh escape her lips, a pout on her lips as she speaks, "But… I wanted to go sit with my cousin."

"Go ahead." Austin says as he starts walking toward his seat. He suddenly turns to me, giving me a small smile, making me blush as I look away.

Suddenly, I felt cold water, running down my back. Turning around to see Amy with a worried expression. "I'm so sorry!" She cries as she grabs for a napkin. I quickly stood up, before she could touch me though.

"I was drinking water and then I… I… I'm so sorry!" She mutters again, stepping forward to try to dry me off. "I'm such a klutz!"

I shook my head at her, stepping back before bolting out of there, because I knew any minute now my tail was going to pop out and there was no time to tell her everything was okay… because really it wasn't.

I quickly push my way past the crowds of people, not even bothering to apologize as I nearly ran into people. Finally reaching the girls bathroom, I quickly ran in locking the door behind me. Silently thanking Neptune that I made it just in time, because as I look at the mirror in front of me, I can see my hair growing longer, before I fell forward.

_Omphf. _

**Okay. This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but when I was revising I realized how long it was so I decided to make it into two parts~! Don't hate me! LOL It would just sound better to me. So I'll post the rest later tonight or tomorrow morning and don't worry I'll still post on Friday! (;**

**And Crystal12 Sorry I didn't answer your question from your last review! So the girls powers are going to involve the water obviously. If you watch H2O, it be similar to that, but I added some stuff like telekinesis or future sight~! So I hope that helps! And the next part you'll get to like see their powers in action... well some of it~! LOL**

**And to Anara love, Guest, and lolakaomg(even though I already talked to you about it! LOL): Yeah I have watched Mermaid Melody! :DD That is like one of my fav animes! C; It inspired me along with other mermaid shows like H2O and mermaid books, such as The Tale of Emily Windsnap, to create this story! (: I hope it's not too similar! **

**Anyways thanks for all your lovely reviews! :DDD I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow morn with another chapter! C; Let me know what you think about this chapter! :DD**

**~Christy :DD**

**AND OH! P.S. Austin's POV NEXTT! C;**


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Second Part as promised! :DD**

Chapter 13 (Part 2):

Ally's POV:

_Ally? Where are you?_ I look up from dabbing my tail, hearing Nicky's voice, before realizing it was in my head. I turn to the mirror, placing my hand on my necklace before replying, _Bathroom on the right of music class. _

_Okay._

I grabbed another paper towel, before lightly dabbing at my tail, sighing in frustration. It's only been like 5 minutes and it already felt like hours.

_Knock. Knock._

I felt myself smiled as I look up at the doorknob, before unlocking it. "Come in!"

I watch as the door knob turns and then popped in two heads. I smiled at them, before scooting away from the door, so they could get in. Nicky quickly walks over to me, grabbing some paper towels, while Trish locked the door again.

"Ohh! That girl is just asking for it!" Trish cries as she finally turns around, before plopping herself next to me. I shake my head at her as I finally lie down onto the bathroom floor, tire of drying my tail. "She said it was an accident."

"Accident my butt! That girl is out to get you!" Trish exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. I roll my eyes at her before quietly saying. "Woah! There tiger, calm down." Nicky's giggles quickly fills the air, making Trish glare at her, before she goes back to dabbing my tail. "I'm being serious Ally. She almost exposed you!"

I sigh, before looking up at the ceiling, playing with my hair. "I don't think so Trish. I mean Dez did say she was pretty clumsy."

She rolls her eyes at me, rubbing the paper towel faster, making my tail burn. "Ouch!" I cried, glaring at her. "She did it on purpose. Trust me. That girl doesn't like you around Austin. And what better way to get rid of you then to pour water on you!" Trish cries, rubbing the paper towel faster, making me wince in pain. Suddenly her eyes lighten as she turns to look at Nicky and I. "Oh my Neptune! She's a siren!"

I scoff, propping myself up with my elbows as I look at her. "Trish, you're crazy!" I turn to look at Nicky, giving her a look that said, 'She's crazy right?' Nicky shrugs at me, before quietly saying, "Well…"

"Nicky!" I cry. "You're not helping!"

"I know! I know! But it does seem likely I mean Austin happens to lose his memory when she appears. And-" Nicky explains, before pointing a finger at me to stop me from interrupting her. "And he remembers NOTHING, but her."

"Thank you Nicky." Trish says a smug smile on her lips as her point is proven. I shake my head at them, before reasoning with them. "You got no real proof."

"Maybe, but everything about her just screams EVIL!" Trish says, tossing another paper towel into the trash.

"Ugh! This is taking forever." Trish complains, suddenly clenching her hand before bringing it above my tail. I flinched at the sudden heat, before looking up to see a steamy fog. _Woah._

"What did you just do?" I ask Trish as the fog clears up. She's kneeling there an amazed expression on her face, before she gets up dusting her hands off.

"Done!" She hums, looking at me.

"Woah Trish!" Nicky squeals as she jumps up and down. "How did you do that?"

"I… I remember I reading somewhere about this, I just didn't think it work." Trish explains, looking from Nicky and I. I felt myself laugh as I imagine Trish reading.

"Ohh! Do you think I can do it?" Nicky asks, before clenching her fists at the water, but nothing happens. A pout forms on her face, before she tries different movements with her hands. With her hands lifting up as if for a high five, the running water freezes into ice, making us all gasp.

"Cool!" Nicky squeals, before she jumps up and down. Trish is laughing, before she melts the ice with her clenched fists, allowing the water to continue running.

"Ally! Try something." Trish exclaims as I look up at her. _What can I do?_ I look up at the running water, clenching my fists, but nothing happens. I tried to freeze the water, but it doesn't work either. I stood there thinking over this, before a small memory plays in my head.

* * *

_I jumped onto a rock, raising my hands out so I could balance._

_I look up, watching the water crash onto the edge of the rock I stood on. I screech raising my hands to try to block the water as much as I can, but it was no use because I was going to get wet anyways. _

_I open my eyes, slowly bringing my hand down. _

_I wasn't wet. _

* * *

I smile at the small memory, as my mind pieces everything together, before I lifted a pointer finger at the water. Spinning my pointer finger around, my smile grows as I watch the water spins, before I tilt my finger to the right, the water flowing along.

"Ahh! Too cool!" Nicky cries, as she freezes my water. I roll my eyes at her, before turning to look at them.

"What else do you think we can do?" I ask, looking at them as I toy with my hands.

"I don't know but when I get home, I have to find that book!" Trish cries, melting the ice, before she tries to make other gestures with her hands. I laugh at her, before using my finger to pull the water out of the sink. I bring the water over our heads, smiling as the water continues to flow. Not one drop falling on us.

_Ring! Ring!_

I jumped, loosing my concentration of the floating water. I feel the cold water splash onto my face, before I fell forward. I look up, biting my lip as I see Nicky and Trish with their tails, glaring at me. I chuckled quietly, before quickly apologizing.

They shake their head at me, before we all started laughing. Trish clenches her fist, to dry us off, before we all got up off the floor. I make my way over to the sink to turn it off, before we walk out of their giggling.

I felt my face burn as people look at us weirdly. We walked over to our lockers to grab our books. I grabbed my bag out of the locker, before feeling it vibrate. I quickly fumble through my bag, before finding my phone, with a light up screen letting me know I had a text message. Sliding my fingers crossed the screen to unlock it before the message appears.

_Hey…Um. It's Austin. Just wanted to make sure you were okay._

I felt myself smile, but I bit my lip down, bringing a finger to my mouth as I look at the message. Shaking in excitement I quickly wrote a text back. _Yeah. Thanks for asking. (:_

I stood there, waiting for an indication of a text sent back. I smiled as the screen lights up, vibrating in my hand. _Cool. _

I'm about to put my phone away, but then it vibrates again. _I'll see you later in music class. _

The smile on my face is growing bigger as I shoved my last book into my bag, before closing my locker, making me slide against it and onto the floor. I was literally putty in his hands.

* * *

Austin's POV **(Finally!? I know! AHAA.)**:

"Austin! Let's not sit in the back!" I felt myself sigh as I let Amy drag us to a seat in the front, before we are bombarded with attention from the class's boys. I let out a sigh of frustration, as she turns away from me to talk to them.

It's not that I'm jealous, it's just annoying. She can talk to anyone she likes, but when I try to talk to anyone, she flips out like no tomorrow. I lie back in my seat as I remember what she had said earlier.

* * *

_"Austin?" I look up from my phone to give Amy a questioning look. She's looking at her lap as she quietly says, "Why are you always with Ally?" I sat there, shock, as she finally looks up at me intently. "What you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean." She spats at me. I sigh before looking back at my phone, reading over the message Ally had sent me. _

_"So what?" I ask, biting my lip to keep a smile from forming as I read Ally's message, before adding, "She's my friend. You're not my only friend you know." _

_Amy looks at me, as she narrows her eyes, before turning away arms crossed. "I thought I was your best friend."_

_I sigh before, shaking my head at her. "That's not what I meant." _

_I hear her giving a heavy sigh, before looking up at me tears in her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you." She says quietly and with a grunt she turns away from me to speak to a boy who's been begging for her attention. _

_I shake my head at her, before looking back at my phone. Suddenly feeling guilty, I slide my phone into my pocket, not bothering to reply back._

* * *

I quickly take my phone out to read the last message Ally had sent me. _You remembered._ I can feel a smile growing on my face as I thought over the fact that my memory was slowly coming back to me. I finally decided it was time to reply back to her, considering it's been an hour since I did.

_Yeah.(:_

I place my phone back into my pocket, before looking up. I felt myself smile again as I watch Ally walk through the doors her head bowed over looking at her phone. She looks up a smile on her face as we lock eyes. She gives me a small wave, before walking to the back of the room.

_I knew I should have sat there. _I scolded myself, turning over to lightly glare at Amy who was still chattering away with the boys. _Why did she have to be so... Ugh!?_

"Good Afternoon class! Welcome back from Thanksgiving Break!" I look up to see our teacher walking to the middle of the class. I squinted my eyes at her, trying to figure out what her name was again.

I felt my phone vibrate. I look up at the teacher who had her back turn to us as she writes something on the board. Quickly pulling my phone out and opening the message, I find it's from Ally. I turned around to look at her and she gives me a small smile, waving her phone in the air a bit, before turning her attention to the teacher. I look back at the phone to read the message.

_Mrs. Jones._

I smiled, before looking up at Mrs. Jones. She finally turns around after writing the word, _Memories. _I tilted my head a bit, trying to figure out what she meant. "Okay class. Today, I would like you to sing about memories you made during the break."

I felt myself tensed up. I lost my memories. What can I possibly sing? I turn around to see if anyone was raising their hands, seeing none I turn back to look at Mrs. Jones. "Oh come on! The break couldn't have possibly given you all stage fright!"

I smiled a little as she makes an attempt in cracking a joke.

"Mrs. Jones. Can I go first?" I turned around recognizing the voice. She's looking at the teacher attentively with her hand raise in the air as she leans forward a little. With the approval from Mrs. Jones, she gets up putting her bag on her chair, before walking down to the stage. Grabbing the mic as she sits down on the stool Mrs. Jones provided.

She places the microphone on its stand before she looks up. Sighing, she quietly asks, "Umm… Austin?"

I felt my face burn as I look up at her. "Can you play the guitar for me?"

I'm about to nod my head and get up, but I feel someone grabs my hand, pulling me back, before her voice fills the classroom. "Austin just lost his memory. How do you expect him to play?"

I watch as Ally's face drop a bit, before she quietly says, "I just thought it help bring his memories back."

I look from Amy and Ally, before giving Amy a shrug of my shoulder. She looks at me, shock evident on her face. Her grip tightens on my hand as she shakes her head violently.

"Don't you want me to remember?" I ask her, watching her face drop as she bites her lip and with a scoff she lets go of me. I felt myself smile as I walk over to Ally, grabbing a stool as Mrs. Jones hands me a guitar.

I give Ally a nod, as I strum a couple of notes on the guitar. This felt right.

"This song goes out to that special someone." Ally says quietly, holding the mic to her lips. She suddenly turns around to look at me. "I hope you remember."

She starts humming a small tune, before I catch on, slowly plucking the notes that match it with ease. And with a nod of my head, her beautiful voice fills the air.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

I find myself becoming memorized as I continue to play the guitar, her voice mingling so well with it. I look at our classmates, smiling as they all begin to sway along with the song.

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I felt those so call butterflies as Ally opens her eyes, smiling at me as she sings the chorus. This all felt so familiar… _so right._

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I can hear a grunt coming from Amy, as I imagine her signature pout on her face. I look up over at her, she's glaring at me. I suddenly feel an aching feeling in my head. I shake my head lightly, trying to ignore it.

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

I shut my eyes tight in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain. I open my eyes, feeling eyes on me. I look up to see those beautiful brown eyes. She's holding the mic against her mouth as she continues to sing. With a tilt of her head and her raised eyebrows, I could practically hear the question being voice into the air, "Austin, are you okay?" I give her a small smile to assure her that everything was okay.

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I felt my breath quicken as the veins in my head continue to pound. I look up at Amy, she's giving me a small smile as if to reassure me, but it doesn't look so reassuring. I turn away from her, my eyes somehow finding Ally's. Her eyes filled with worried. I give her another smile, before my eyes widen as a memory plays in my head.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

_"Oh my jellyfish! This place is amazing!" I felt myself smiled as I turn to look at Ally's awed face. We were at a hidden cave on the shore. She steps forward, placing a hand on the wall to keep her balance. _

_"Cool huh?" I asked her, stepping forward to follow her into the cave. "I come here whenever I need to think."_

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

_"What?" I asked, a smirk playing on my face as I caught her looking at me. She blushes before turning away from me, quietly saying, "Nothing."_

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

_She jumps ahead onto a rock and I follow, but she suddenly turns around, bumping into me in the process. She yelps out in surprise as she falls backward, but I catch her before she could. Pulling her into me, her head hits my chest with a thud. "Be careful."_

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

_She's looking up at me slowly nodding her head. I can feel her breath quickening as she looks at my lips. I find myself doing the same as I slowly lean in. "I… I hope you don't mind." I stuttered quietly, pulling her in closer so I could catch her lips in a sweet soft ki-_

"I won't give up!" Startled, I look away from Ally's eyes, the guitar lay limp in front of me as I watch Amy belting out the chorus. I swallowed, taking a look at my surroundings, before I tried to slow my breathing. "Even if the skies get rough!"

I turn to look at Ally, the small memory playing in my head. _Were we about to kiss?_ She's looking at Amy a look of annoyance on her face. I couldn't help but agree. I felt like my ear drums had popped. "I'm giving you all m-!"

"Ahaa… Amy. Dear. You can stop now." I look up to see Mrs. Jones making her way over to us, her hands slowly clapping. I silently thank her for stopping Amy's singing. The whole class was looking at her. "Sorry." She mumbles softly, before adding, "The song was beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

And in spite of feeling annoyance at her, I felt myself smiling at her.

"Oh Ally. I'm sorry about that, but you did an amazing job!" Mrs. Jones says clapping again as the class joins her. I can see the blush creeping its way up to her cheek as she bows. She turns to give me a small smile, before she quietly says, "Thanks."

I shrug my shoulder before adding, "It was nothing. I was able to remember something." She smiles at me and I couldn't help but pull her in for a hug. A squeak comes out of her, before she wraps her arms around me. Letting go, I give her another smile, before placing the guitar back.

Walking over to Amy,she gives me a sheepish smile, making me suddenly feel all dizzy again as I leaned back into my chair, placing a hand on my head.

_Stupid headaches._

* * *

Ally's POV:

I felt myself daze off for the rest of class after that performance. My gaze always leaving the teacher every once in a while to land on Austin and Amy. I couldn't help but feel hatred for that girl, even though she hadn't really done anything to me. Well, besides interrupting Austin and I a lot...

The bell finally rings and I find myself sighing in relief. I look up, my eyes landing on Austin again. He's smiling at Amy, before he wraps an arm around her and they walk out. I felt a pang in my heart, before quickly packing my stuff. _The things this boy does to me._ I felt myself sigh in frustration as I begin to take two steps at a time, I practically ran for the door, but then someone grabs me by the arm and pulls me back. With a sigh I turned around to face the intruder.

"Yes?" I ask, before realizing who it was. Chris. I felt myself stiffen as he opens his mouth to speak. "Hey."

I smile at him lightly, hoping this was going to be quick and not rude. "Sorry about that… my cousin can be a little weird."

I stood there staring at him dumbfounded. No flirting? No go on a date with me? No rude comments? He's apologizing? And for something he didn't do?

"Wait what?" I ask, straightening out the strap of my bag.

"Amy?" He asks attentively, before realization dawns on his face. "Oh. Um sorry. She's my cousin. But yeah… she can be a little weird."

I felt myself laughing lightly. _Oh how that statement sounded so right._ "Um… thanks." I said, laughing quietly. He smiles at me, before gives me a small wave.

I felt myself smiling at him as I watch him walk away. I bit my lip, a sudden urge to stop Chris from walking away. And before I could stop myself, I quickly called him back, "Hey Chris."

He turns around a light smile tugging his lips as he walks back at me. I don't know what got into me, but the words fell out of my mouth effortlessly, bringing a smile to his face. "You want to hang out sometime?"

I felt myself wince as he nods his head, "Uh… yeah definitely."

"I'll see you Saturday?" He asks quietly, watching me carefully. I felt myself nodding my head at him, and with that he smiles and starts walking away.

I turn around, giving out a huff. _What did I just get myself into?_

**DUN. DUN. DUN. **

**Trouble a brewing… the day has finally come Chris is getting his date with precious Ally. **

**Well! I love your amazing reviews from last chapter! And I am definitely going to take the time right now to reply to them! :DD **

**Jaz78: OHH! What a coinky dink! Were you eating spaghetti like Ally? :DD**

**LoveShipper: Totally, time was definitely on her side! (:**

**XxBrittlexX: AHA. I am pleased to say I did update tonight! C; Let me know if you enjoyed it! :DD**

**Anara love: Sweet! Feeling the love! *inserts heart* Hope you like this chapter! :DD**

**Queenc1: I believe you are right on track! ;DDD**

**1DR5: AHA! Love you too! I hope you were happy to see another update! C:**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Like I know right? She's kinda clingy~ LOL**

**Launi9: Glad you really liked the chapter! :DD **

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe: AHH! May I say I love your Auslly oneshot, Fallin' For You! :DD I'm hoping you would write another Auslly story soon! C: And I'm glad you like my story! *inserts heart***

**LovePeach16: I know right! Trying to get Ally as far away from Austin as possible!**

**DidaPopStar82: Thanks! :DD I'm glad you liked it! And I can't really answer that question without giving it away, but let's say you're on the right track! (;**

**Well! Thanks for your amazing reviews and I'll see you on Friday with another chapter! C;**

**~Christy :DD**


	16. Chapter 14

**UGH. Getting all these Auslly and Raura feels! Just read this amazing multi chapter done by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction yesterday, but sadly the story is not finish… so I'm just sitting here crying. **

**AND THEN… the RAURA FEELS. Just sitting here wondering why Ross and Laura ain't together yet! ): **

**Plus I'm watching R5 stuff, so yeah I was pretty distracted.**

**BUT. I got the chapter done! SO enjoy! **

**P.S. If you got any amazing stories PLEASE send it to me! I need a good Auslly/Raura story to read! **

Chapter 14:

Ally's POV:

"Ally! I don't think you should go!" Trish cries as she follows me upstairs and into my room. I would lock the door in her face, but lately she's been getting good with her magic. I let out a sigh, before walking over to my closet to pick an outfit. "He's nothing but trouble!"

I turn around to face her, just as she plops herself onto my bed. "Nothing bad is going to happen! Besides he seems like he.." I trailed off trying to find the right word. "Different."

"Maybe that's because he's a siren and he messes with people's feelings?" Trish suggests innocently, but I can hear the seriousness in her voice. I quickly turn around, while holding a bright yellow t-shirt.

"What?" I ask, looking at her, before everything is piece together in my head. "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed, looking at her. A dark chuckle quickly escaping my lips, "You think he's a part of this mess too?

Trish suddenly looks at me sympathetically and I know why and I quickly shake my head. "No. This is not about him." I squeaked out feeling myself swallowing down. The memory burns in my head as I stare at Trish, who wasn't looking me in the eye. _Austin forgot you… _ A voice in my head taunts me. _Not once either… but twice._ I felt my fists clenched, the memory of Austin looking at me as if I was some… geek who had the nerve to talk to him running through my head. _He clearly doesn't like you._ I breathed in through my nostrils, trying to control my breathing, but my sharp intake of air makes Trish look up at me.

"I'm sorry. This week is just wearing me down." I said after a while, walking over to sit next to her on the bed. I can feel her eyes on me as I imagine her nodding her head at me. The bed creaks as she gets up swinging her legs over the bed, so she could sit next to me.

"It's okay. I kno-." She begins, but I cut her off, quietly mumbling. "I just need to get away for a bit."

I look up at her as I hear her sigh. I give her a weak smile. _I need to get away._ I thought to her quietly. And with another sigh she caves in as she slowly nods her head at me. I quickly reach out for a hug, before quietly saying, "Thank you!"

She's laughing as she hugs me back, but then she pulls back and looks at me, worry etched into her eyes still as I stare back at her.

"This isn't over… yet." She says after a while, before getting up and walking out of the room, but then her head pops back in to say a quick word. "We'll talk more downstairs." And with that she grabs the doorknob, pulling the door shut. I shake my head at her, a small smile on my face as I get up to walk over to my closet.

* * *

I had finally decided on a wearing a light blue dress with a dark blue jacket over it. I braided my bangs back, finishing the look off with the locket and bracelet my mother gave me. I closed my jewelry box after taking out what I needed, but my eye catches the one thing I did not want to see right now.

I sigh as I reach forward bringing it out. The simple necklace that had my name on it, the one Austin got me before all of _this_ happens… before he lost his memory… twice. I closed my eyes tight trying to fight the urge in reliving the memory, but things aren't going my way today.

* * *

_"Hey Austin!" I exclaimed as I stop in front of his table. He looks up at me from where he's hunched over his plate of food. "Hey."_

_"Are you going to come sit with us?" I ask, staring at him whilst I tilt my head, looking at him cautiously. Something didn't seem right. "Why?"_

_I scrunched my face in confusion as I look at him. "Because we're your friends..?" I flinch. It came out more as a question._

_"Friends?" He asks, a chuckle escaping his lips. The grip around my tray tightens as his friends laugh along, but when his gaze comes back to me he tenses up. Suddenly he blurts out, "I already got a seat." _

_I felt myself sigh in frustration, before I walk out of there away from him. The tears building up in me as I pass the table Trish and Nicky were sitting at. I hear them calling after me, but I was not in the mood, especially after what Austin just did. Who was he? It was like he forgot me… again._

* * *

I shook my head, dropping the necklace back into the box before shutting it tight. I quickly got up, glancing at the clock. _10:00am._ I quickly dash down stairs, grabbing my white bag. I walked into the kitchen, expecting Trish and Nicky to burst out at me, telling me to not go, but I'm greeted with complete silence.

I walk over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of OJ, eyeing them carefully. Nicky was sitting there quietly reading a book, while Trish skims through a magazine. I sigh, placing the carton of orange juice on the counter, while grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

_Out of the way!_ I turn around, hearing a crash as Jelly and Squirt runs in screaming. I place a hand over my mouth, after seeing what they had done to poor little Poof. She was dyed purple. _OHH! You boys are so going to get it!_ She cries. I felt myself smile as I watch the three of them run past me.

Looking up at Trish and Nicky again, I watch as they try to steal _not so subtly_ glances at each other. "So…" I begin, barely standing the tension building in the air. I knew they still wanted me to stay home… away from Chris. But again, what can go wrong?

When they look up at me, I take it as my cue to continue. "I'll be going now." I said, placing the carton back into the fridge, leaning on the door frame that connected the kitchen and the dining room. I held the glass up to my lips as I watch for their reaction.

"Ally! Please don't go!" Nicky cries suddenly, standing up. "It's not safe! I mean he's…" She trails off turning away to look at Trish, who has her eyes widen. She turns back to look at me, her eyes flashing back and forth.

"He's a siren!" She blurts out and I felt myself sigh again as I slump down into a seat. _Here we go again._ "And what makes you think that?" I ask inquiringly, playing with the rim of my drink.

"Okay. Okay. We may not have actual _proof,_ but it's staring at us in the face!" Nicky cries, pushing the book she was reading to me. I tilted my head, placing my hand on the page to take a better look. _Sirens are dangerous creatures to come across by. As shapeshifters, they can easily manipulate with your emotions. Sir-.. _

I look up from the page, stating, "We know that sirens could shape shift." Nicky quickly nods her head. "Yeah! But we never really thought about it through!"

"Ally, didn't you say Chris changed his eye color or hair color?" Trish asks, leaning forward on the table. I felt my mind go back to the day we first met Chris.

* * *

_Here let me help you." He whispered, getting a little too close._

_I tried to look away, before noticing that his hair looked a lot more blonde than before. _

_"Here." He said giving me a wink. _

_I looked at him, and giving him a small smile, before noticing a flash in his eyes. _

_His eyes…_

_They weren't blue anymore... _

_They were brown._

* * *

I shudder at the memory, before looking at Nicky and Trish. I scoffed a bit, "You thought I was crazy then… it couldn't possibl-."

"Yeah! We _thought_, but it feels all surreal now!" Trish explains. "He has to be one of them."

I look at them, biting on my lip as I think this through. I just really want to get away from all this… _Drama._

"Okay. That's one." I said after a while. They shake their head at me, before shoving the book back in my face. "They can easily manipulate your emotions!" Nicky reads out loud.

"There's no proof of that." I said quickly. They shake their head at me before Trish explains, "You suddenly wanting to go _hang out_ with him? You _defending_ him right now?"

I groaned a bit, crossing my arms before placing them on the table, whilst my head following. "I can't just happen to change my mind to hang out with him? I mean he seems different now!"

I watch as Nicky gives a pout while Trish sighs and leaning her head onto her arm.

"Okay! Fine... but we all know there's a possibility Amy is on-." I open my mouth to argue back, but Nicky sents a glare at me, making me shut it quick. "Let me finish!" She hisses, straightening out her shirt.

"Okay… as I was saying. There's a possibility Amy is a siren, considering everything that's happen with Austin. Right?" Nicky asks eyeing Trish and I. Trish nods her head slowly, straightening up because she likes where this is going. I grudgingly nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Plus! Boys following her like they're in love! Yeah, I think it's safe to say she's a siren." Nicky concludes, looking at me daring me to prove her wrong. I sigh before quietly mumbling, "That has nothing to do with Chris."

"Oh contrary!" Trish butts in, her finger in the air as she leans over to look at me. "They're cousins!"

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, before looking at them. _What if they were right?_ _Should I really risk this just to get away?_

"Sirens they sing." I said after a while, staring at them. "Amy can't. Therefore Chris and Amy can't be sirens!"

I watch as Nicky groans before leaning back into her seat, while Trish gets up, hands up in the air as she screams, "Ally! Come on! She could be faking for all we know!"

"Maybe… but-."

"No, buts Ally!" Trish cries, before she slumps in her seat. "Face it Chris is one… and if you still don't believe me then go."

I felt my blood run cold as Trish says that. I'm biting my lip to keep the tears from falling. _Is this what everything really comes down too?_

"Just be careful Als." Trish says after a while, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up at her and sigh, before nodding my head. _Don't get me wrong. I still think they're wrong, but I still really need to have a getaway. _

Suddenly we're engulfed in a hug as we start shouting apologies at another.

"I'm sorry! We're just so worried!"

"I know, but I need to get away for a bit."

"Just promise to be safe!"

"And let us know if anything happens." Trish says quietly, pulling out of the hug. I give her a small smile before nodding my head.

"Don't kiss him!" Nicky suddenly blurts out. I turn to look at her, biting down my lip to hold back the laughter. "I wasn't planning too, but why?"

"It just says right here…. _Never kiss a siren._" Nicky says quietly showing me the book. I tensed up a bit, remembering that day Chris tried to steal a kiss from me. I shuddered and quickly nodded.

"Okay. I'll be leaving then." I said quietly, looking up at the clock. _11:00am._ They nodded their heads, before pulling me in again. _Be careful_. I pulled back smiling, before walking to the doors, slipping on my flip flops. I turned around giving them one last wave and a reassuring smile, before I walked out and closed the door.

* * *

I leaned over the rail, looking out into the ocean, having a sudden urge to jump into the cool refreshing water, but I couldn't. I turned around just as Chris walks up to me, handing me an ice cream cone. I smiled at him gratefully, before turning around to look back at the ocean.

"So what you want to do?" I ask quietly, licking my ice cream.

"I don't know. You have anything particular in mind?" He asks me. I look at him and he gives me a small smile. I smile back, before quietly pondering this over.

"How about we go walk around the shops?" I ask, looking at him, but he seems to be looking at something behind me. "What are you looking at?" I ask, letting a laugh escape my lips as I turned around. _You got to be kidding me._ I thought to myself as I watch Jelly peeking out from behind a trash can looking at us.

_What are you doing here?_ I ask, placing a hand on my necklace. _Whaa… What are you talking about?_ Jelly says. I rolled my eyes at him. _Just get over him._ I scoff at him, before turning to look at Chris, who's still staring behind me.

"Umm.. Chris?" I ask. He can't possibly see Jelly, can he? "What are you looking at?"

He shakes his head before looking at me. "What?" He asks, looking at me, his eyes darting back and forth. Just then Jelly appears on my shoulder. _He can't see you right?_ I silently ask him. _Yeah. _He replies, looking at Chris.

"Umm… never mind." I said quietly, before adding. "So shall we go shopping?" I ask him and he smiles at me before nodding. "Why not?"

I felt myself giggle, and I can practically see Jelly's eye roll, before we walk towards the shops.

* * *

_I can't believe you're here._ I thought to Jelly, looking up at him as I try on this gigantic sun hat. Chris had gone to the bathroom. _With Nicky's and Trish's convincing case, I couldn't say no to them!_ I roll my eyes at him, before taking a look in the mirror. _That hat is ugly._ I hear Jelly say. _Try this one._ He says, pointing at a fedora. I pick it up, before placing it on my head. I smile, liking what I see, before turning around to look at Jelly. _Thanks._

"Hey! I like it!" I turn around to see Chris walking over to us. I smiled at him, before quietly saying thanks.

"You want me to get it for you?" He asks. I shook my head. "Nah. Just trying things on for fun."

He nods his head, before looking at the hats himself. "What you think?"

I look up at him, to see him wearing this crazy straw hat. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Totally. Looks great." I joked, making him laugh. "Yeah. I don't like it either."

_Trish and Nicky were right. He's horrible._ I turn to look at Jelly, raising an eyebrow at him, before he continues. _I mean look at him! His sense of fashion is beyond weird!_ Jelly jokes in a mocking tone. I shake my head at him, a smile gracing my face.

_You think I'll be fine without you hovering over us now?_ I ask silently, looking at him from the corner of my eye. _Maybe. But I'll stay a little bit longer. _Jelly replies quietly, a smirk on his face. _Whatever. Nothing bad is going to happen._

_I'll be the judge of that._

* * *

_Okay. I'm done here._

"Really?" I ask Jelly as he starts to float away. _Yeah. He doesn't seem so dangerous. If anything he's just a little weird._ I felt myself smile at his remark. _Besides I'm hungry._ I smile, shaking my head at him. He gives me a small pout before getting up to leave.

_You're not going to kiss him or anything right?_ He asks, stopping to look at me intently. I smiled, nodding my head. "Positive."

_Okay, then as long there's no smooching. I think you're safe._ He says, giving me a small smile before heading home. I roll my eyes, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Something wrong?"

I look up, meeting those icy blue eyes. I shivered, before shaking my head. "Nope."

I look back at the menu. We were about to order some lunch. "It sounded like you were talking to yourself just then." He says quietly, making me tense up as I continue to stare at the menu.

"Really?" I ask him, trying to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah." He says quietly, making me look up into his eyes. I shivered again, as I continue to stare back at him. Suddenly he's leaning in.

"So you and Amy are cousins?" I ask him, catching him off guard. He looks down at the menu, before quietly stuttering out, "Yeah, we are."

"Cool..." I trailed off, turning to look back at the menu again.

"Where's Charlotte?" I ask, breaking the silence as I look at him over the menu.

"Oh well…. Umm.." Chris begins looking up. "I guess you can say Charlotte and Amy switch places for the year."

I place the menu down, taking a better look at him. "Really? Why?"

"Things happen.." He said quietly, not meeting my eye. I tilted my head in confusion as he pulls the menu up, so all I could see was the top of his head. "Oh."

"Umm.. ready to order?" He asks, putting the menu down as he rubs his hand together. "I'm starving."

I giggled, before nodding my head, so he can call the waiter over.

"What would you like today?" The waiter asks looking at me and then Chris. I shook my head, grabbing the menu trying to let them know I was still deciding. I took a quick glance over my menu, watching Chris order. _Things happen..? What could've happen?_

* * *

"Okay. Okay. So what kind of birds sticks together?" Chris stutters out, a hand on his stomach as he laughs. I can feel my face burn as I try to take in as many breaths I can in between the laughs.

"I… don't… know…" I said in between laughs.

"A vel_Crow!_" Chris cries, belting out another laugh. I felt myself giggle some more, before I finally settle down.

"Woo." I said, placing a hand over my belly. "We're so weird." I said quietly, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He smiles at me. We continue to walk along the beach, letting the silence take over.

"So why so nice and not cocky now?" I ask him, catching him off guard. He looks down at his hands as we continue to walk down the beach.

He looks up at me, before quietly stuttering out, "I realized that's not how you get a girl to like you."

I felt my face flush as I turn away looking straight ahead. "Oh."

"Yeah.." He says quietly. I feel my heart race as my mind races back to earlier today.

_He's a siren!_ I can practically hear them scream in my head as I look up at him. He's looking at me, his eyes shining and he gives me a small smile before reaching for my hand. I look at our intertwined hand. _This felt so wr-._

"Als." He drawls out, making me look up at him. _Sirens are dangerous creatures! _A voice in my head cries.

"I think…" Chris continues, looking at me as if to see if he should continue. I'm staring back at him, feeling suddenly dizzy. S_hapeshifters…_

"I like you." Chris says, holding his breath as I stare back at him, shivers running down my back. And as he leans in, I find myself leaning in too. I watch as his eyes close and I can feel his breath on my face. I'm closing my eyes now, slowly shutting everything out, barely even hearing the warning in my head_…can easily manipulate with your emotions._

* * *

_"What were you looking for?"_

_Austin looks at me, pain clearly showing in his eyes. "Something I lost long ago." I nod my head before placing my head on his shoulder again. I heard him sigh, before giving a small chuckle._

_"I'm going to help you get over your fear of the water. Okay?" He says as he pulls back to look at my face._

_"Ehehe… sure." I replied nervously as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me back in. I nuzzle my face to his side, as I felt my face burning up. He gives a chuckle, giving me that feeling human says they get when they're in love._

_Butterflies._

* * *

I felt myself gasp as I pulled back, quickly stepping away from him. "I'm.. sorry. I... I can't do this." I said quickly, running up the beach away from him, the last warning voiced in my head. _Never kiss a siren._

**I know I'm a weird author… **

**I mean first of all I make Austin forget Ally(and technically everyone) again… **

**And secondly I almost made Ally kiss Chris? **

**Yeah… I'm sorry. ): **

**I just completely left something out in the last 2 chapters… so here's me trying to fix it… ehe.. *inserts awkward cough* **

**Anyways…. Besides the whole Chris and Ally mush… tell me what you think~! (: I'll post again next Friday! **

**~Christy :DD**


	17. Chapter 15

**MOOO… I just wanted to put this out... Raura Mountains… in Peru…. SIGHS. **

**And I wanted to apologize to Lk28, who asked for an early update… I have failed you. ): So sorry!**

Chapter 15:

Ally's POV:

I popped my head out of the water, taking a look at my surrounding. I smiled seeing the sun peeking out in the distance. I started floating on my back as I soak in the first rays of the morning.

_You know you shouldn't be sneaking out like this. _My eyes flew open, before I quickly sat up. I sigh in relief seeing Jelly.

"You scared me." I said quietly, placing a hand on my chest. I watch him snicker for a bit, before I lie back into the water. "What are you doing here anyways?"

_Pft. I should be asking you that._ He snorts at me. _I'm only here, because I woke up to see you sneaking out at 4 in the morning. _

I roll my eyes at him, hearing the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just needed a swim." I said, giving him a shrug, before sitting up in the water again. He tilts his head at me, before quietly asking, _This isn't the first time is it?_

I look at him quietly, the simple question making my heart stop. I turn away from him, ready to tell him that I was fine, but then I feel my eyes watering. I quickly shut my eyes, before diving into the water. I hear a splash and I knew he was following me.

"So what?" I said through my clench teeth, trying to keep my voice calm. I feel a rush of water from my side, taking note that it was Jelly. _Is everything okay, Als? _

I could have easily lied to him, but something about the tone in his voice, told me I shouldn't. I felt a sigh escape my lips, before finally turning to look at him, worry etch into his eyes.

"No." I mumble quietly, turning away again, before swimming faster. I gasp as Jelly suddenly appears in front of my face, making me stop. _What happen?_

I bit my lip, turning away from him again; my hands fly up to fiddle with my hair. "I… uh…"

I hear him grunt, before I finally spit it out, "I might have lied to you guys when I said Chris just wanted to be friends."

* * *

_Ally! I can't believe you kept this from us!_ My hands fly to my head, rubbing it slightly. _Why'd you tell us he wanted to be friends, when clearly he went in for a kiss!_ I turn around, giving him an annoyed look, but he ignores it as he continues to ramble on.

"It was just a kiss! Besides it's not like I let him!" I cry, cutting him off.

_Pft. Yeah, just a kiss. Keep telling yourself that._ I roll my eyes at him, before jogging up to the school doors. _Maybe telling him was a bad idea._ I thought to myself.

_I can hear you. _I groaned a bit, silently scolding my hand for landing on the necklace. I look over my shoulder to see him still grumbling and mumbling to himself. I sigh in relief, seeing the doors were inches away from me.

"Now get going, before Trish and Nicky sees you." I warned, turning around to give him a look, before stepping into the hallway. I watch as he rolls his eyes at me again, before he follows me in. _You make it sound like it's a crime for me to be here._

I give him a look, making him let a huff of annoyance out. _Fine._ He says, turning around as I push the door open for him.

I'm about to let go of the door, when he turns around immediately, making me stumble to keep the door open. "What?" I hiss, glaring at him, before turning around to make sure there were no wandering eyes.

_I was just saying how it all made sense now! Remember when he was kinda staring off at your shoulder?_ I nod my head, not sure where this was going. _He must have seen me!_ **(AN: Anyone from the ocean can see Jelly, Squirt, and Poof. Just a small reminder, just in case you forgot!)**

I felt my eyes widen as I realize what he was trying to imply. "No. No. He's not a siren." I hiss, bringing my hands up, shaking them around. I watch as Jelly quickly step onto school grounds, while the door close shut behind him.

He gives me a small glare and I give him a shrug, before he continues. _Okay. I'm not saying that he is a siren-_

"But you are." I said, cutting him off, crossing my arms across my chest. He frowns at me, before he continues, _I was just implying that he's not from here. He's from the ocean. _

I groaned, before turning around heading for my lockers. _Oh come on Ally!_ I wave a hand at him, telling him to leave. I can practically hear the pout as he cries, _I didn't say he was a siren! _

I sigh, turning around to look at him as he finally catches up to me. _Just be more careful. It doesn't look like you girls are safe anywhere anymore._ Jelly adds quietly, his eyes practically begging me to agree and with another sigh I did.

"Happy?" I ask him quietly, giving him a pat on the head, trying to lighten the mood up a bit. _Very._ He says, with a nod of his head, a smile gracing his face. I let out a chuckle, before shoo-ing him away. "Now get going."

He gives me a pout, before turning around and heading for the door. I smile, giving him a small wave, while shouting, "See you at home!"

_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah._ Jelly cries, before turning around adding, _Be careful._ I roll my eyes, before nodding my head. When he's finally out of sight, I turn around walking towards my locker. I quickly open it, before taking a few books out of my bag and placing it into my locker.

"Ally!" I jump at the sudden noise, almost hitting my head on the locker. I pout, placing a hand on my head, imagining the almost pain. I tilted my head back to see Nicky running over to me, both hands holding onto the straps of her backpack.

"Where were you this morning?" She asks with a tilt of her head. I felt a rush of panic as I try to think of an excuse. "I went for a run." I said quickly, giving her a small smile, before sticking my head back into my locker, looking for _books._

"Oh." Nicky says, a feeling of relief coming over me as I hear her locker opening. _Close one._

"Running? In the morning?" I turn around, careful not to hit my head on the locker as Trish walks by me, phone in hand. "Since when?"

I stiffen from her intense stare. "I… uh…You know …gotta stay in shape!" I cried, putting my hand in a hooking motion to add to the effect. She looks at me weirdly, before nodding her head finally turning to open her locker.

I sigh, quickly grabbing my books from my lockers, placing two in my bag before clutching the last one to my chest. "So…" I began trying to start a conversation, in hopes they'll forget the last one. "Did you study for the math test today?"

I wince; suddenly remember that there wasn't a math test today, but it was already too late.

"Wait what?" Trish cries, suddenly groaning as she bumps her head into the locker. I flinch, bringing my hand up to my head, imagining the sudden pain Trish was feeling. _Ouch._

"What test?" Nicky asks, as she looks at Trish, a look of sympathy across her face. "Rub it." She advises.

Trish obliges, before looking up at me through her squinted eyes. "We have a test?"

A feeling of guilt rushes over me as my face burns bright red. "Aha… about that. I just remember there isn't a test today."

I averted my attention to the floor, shifting my weight from my toes to my heels. I stood there silently, waiting for Trish to blow up at me, but nothing comes. I took a peek, only to see Trish and Nicky looking at me, sympathy adorned on their faces.

I finally look up at them, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What?" I ask quietly.

I watch as they exchange glances, before Nicky spoke up. "It's just, I don't know…you seem out of it this past month."

I scoff a bit, about to argue back but then Trish cuts me off. "Is this about Chris?"

My eyes narrowed, my lips pursed, before I hiss, "No! It's-"

"Or is it Austin? I mean… Ally… We're just worried about you." Trish cries, cutting me off. I let out a sigh, before bringing my hand up to rub my temple._ Should I tell them?_ I thought to myself, remembering back to the conversation Jelly and I had.

"Chris tried to kiss me." I exclaim, making a quick turn on my heel before walking off. I knew they would follow me, but I just didn't want to see or hear their reaction.

"What?" Trish shrieks. I flinched a bit, taking it as my cue to stop walking away from them. I can feel everyone in the hallway now watching us. I suddenly felt arms linking with mine, before I'm being dragged out of here and into the girl's bathroom. I watch as Trish lets go of my arm, stepping up to knock on the stalls. "Hurry up and get out! Major girl talk here!"

I bit my lip, hearing the sound of toilets flushing and girls groaning. I turn to look at Nicky, who still held my arm. She had this pained look on her face. I'm about to ask her if she was okay, but then I hear the slam of the door. I turn away to see Trish locking the girl's bathroom.

My breath hitched as I continue to stare at her back. Then she's slowly turning around to face me. "How could you keep this away from us?" Trish asks, throwing her hands up in the air. I flinched again, letting go of Nicky's arm before walking into the bathroom. "I… I don't… know." I stuttered as I turn the faucet on, using my fingers to play with the water.

"I just… didn't think it was important." I explained, watching the water flying around in the air.

"Not important?!" Trish shrieks, walking over before clenching her fists at my floating water. I frowned at her as the steam goes away. "Clearly it was important enough for you to lie to us about it!"

I flinch again, before quietly mumbling an apology. "I just. I don't know. I thought that if I told you guys about the almost kiss, then you would freak out and be all I told you so!" I cried, looking at her, placing my hand on the counter to lean on. She's looking at me, her face a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Ugh!" She cries as she starts to pace around in the bathroom, stopping every once in a while to look at me. "You didn't want to admit you were wrong."

I look up at Trish, shock adorned on my face. "Wha..at?" I ask, a look of disbelief on my face.

"Oh come on Als! You knew in the back of my mind that we were right." Trish says arms cross while she's shaking a finger at me. "He's a siren. And you know it. You just didn't want to admit it."

"Okay. Woah." I said bringing my hands up in a slowdown motion. "I never said he was a siren-"

"You're thinking it!" Trish cries, cutting me off. "Why didn't you kiss him then?"

I stood there gaping at her. I knew why I didn't kiss him, siren or not… I still liked Austin. But as I continue to stare back at Trish, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. "I... I just couldn't! Okay? It didn't feel right."

I turn around, my hands on the sink as I lean forward. Looking in the mirror, I watch as Trish's face softens. She opens her mouth to say something, but she suddenly closes it.

"You still like Austin… don't you?" I turn around; locking eyes with Nicky as she finally speaks up.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Nicky whispers. I can hear the pain in her voice as she stares at me, eyes watering. "I… I-"

"We didn't know what was going on." Nicky says as she walks up to me. "This past month... you were shutting us out and we didn't know what to do." I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from crying, but I feel the tears fall as I watch the tears fall from Nicky's face. "Ally. Whatever happens, we're always here for you." She says, raising her hands to wipe her eyes before she grasp my hand. She gives me a small smile, before quietly adding, "Just don't shut us out."

I let out a sob, before I was pulled into a hug. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground crying with Nicky and Trish hugging me. "I'm sorry. I just felt so alone. You guys had Dez and Nate and I … didn't want to ruin any of that. I-"

"Dez and I? What are you talking about? If anything its Nicky and Nate!" Trish cries, pulling back to look at me a look of disgust on her face, but I can see the smile in her eyes and the blush creeping on her face. I hear a scoff, before seeing Nicky's head on my shoulder. "I'll admit it Nate and I are close, but not as close as you and Dez."

I felt myself giggle as the two continue to argue. The sudden despairing mood filling with laughter. I rolled my eyes at them, before standing up, pulling them with me. I turn to look at the mirror, while wrapping my arms around Nicky and Trish. I let out another laugh as I see our faces bright red with tear stains. "We look like a mess." I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah, but don't worry I can fix it." Trish exclaims, pulling out her make up bag from her backpack. Nicky and I exchange a look, before giggling.

"You know. Dez told me that he likes it when you're not wearing makeup." Nicky says, biting her lip as she stifles a laugh. I pulled a hand up to my face as I watch Trish turn bright red.

"Really?" We heard her squeak, before we turn and bolted out of that bathroom.

"GUYS!"

* * *

"We need to get your Austin back." I turn around, my hand half way from grabbing the last plate of pizza.

"What?" I ask, finally collecting my thoughts. I turn back around to grab the plate of pizza, but then Nicky appears and takes the last slice. I frown at her while she gives me a shrug. "Well now that we agree that Chris is a siren that makes Amy one too. Therefore! We need to get Austin away from her!"

I shrug not able to disagree. I quickly walk past Nicky to grab a sandwich. "I don't know. I still have my doubts I mean sirens sing… like _really_ good. Amy can't." I said, taking a moment to think this over.

"Either way, Austin doesn't belong with Amy. It's Austin and Ally, not Austin and Amy." Trish explains, moving ahead to grab a plate of cookies. I roll my eyes at her, before pointing out, "He's not mine."

"Ally." Trish begins, turning around to give me a look. "Trust me he's still into you. Whether he forgotten you or not, he totally into you."

"I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?" Nicky asks, sticking her head next to mine, to take a look at the cake.

"What?" I ask, my head flying up from taking a look at the plate of cake. It didn't look like a chocolate cake… more like mud cake. "He looks at me?" I ask, looking around the cafeteria for him. "Since when?"

I felt a tug on my arm, pulling me away from my search. "When you're not looking, smartie!" Nicky coos as she walks besides Trish, who was currently pulling me. "There!"

"Where?" I cry, turning my head to see where Nicky was pointing. "Kidding." Nicky says, a smirk on her face as she skips ahead of us. "Funny… very funny." I mutter with a roll of my eye as I walk up to the table Nicky decided to sit at. Dez and Nate were still in line. _Suckers._

"Anyways, you should go talk to him!" Trish says, placing her plate next to Nicky. I groan, before sitting across from them. "I don't know… Last time I talked to him it didn't end so well."

"Ehh… he's probably forgotten!" Trish encourages me as she bites into her cookie.

"Besides he's looking at you!" Nicky hisses as she ducks her head. I felt my face burn as I turn around. I found him. And there he was, looking at me. I bit my lip, before turning away. "Okay. So what… he's looking at me. What can I possibly say to him anyways? Besides Amy is always around him! I can't talk with him, without her butting in."

"Talk about the KTOB club! We haven't done anything in a while, and we'll handle Amy." Trish says, turning to wink at Nicky, who nods her head a smile playing on her lips. I shudder at the two of them, who knows what trouble these two can cause when put together.

"Okay. Fine. After school." I said quietly, before grabbing my sandwich taking a small bite.

"Pft. After school? There's no time Als! Do it now!" Trish says, nudging me in the shoulder. I frown at her, before shaking my head. "No. Too weird." I mutter in between swallowing my sandwich.

"Come on!" Trish cries. She looks at me and I stare her down, daring her to continue, but just then she smirks at me. "Nicky let's go ask Amy for some fashion advice!"

I felt my mouth drop as Nicky squeals, getting up running over to where Amy and Austin sat. Trish gives me a smirk before following Nicky. _This would never work._ I thought to myself as I watch the two conversing with Amy. I felt myself gasp as I watch Amy squeal, before getting up and heading out of the cafeteria with Nicky and Trish. Trish turns around giving me a thumbs up, while Nicky winks at me and then the two were out of sight.

I felt myself groaned as I turn to look at Austin, who was playing with his phone. I turn around looking at my half eaten sandwich. _You can do this._ I said to myself, waiting for my feet to move. _Don't let Nicky's and Trish's efforts go to waste._ I continue to urge myself. With another deep breath, I found myself walking over to Austin.

"Hey." I said quietly with a wave of my hand as I reach his table. He looks up at me, his eyes widening slightly making me smirk. "Hi."

"Ummm…" I inwardly groaned, trying to think of something say. "I know you lost your memory and everything, but-" I mentally face palm myself as the words continue to flow out of my mouth. "-the KTOB club hasn't been doing anything and people were wondering if we were going to have an event anytime soon."

"Oh. Umm.." I tilted my head as Austin continues to struggle with his sentences. "I guess I can figure something out soon." He finally says, looking up at me. I give him a small smile and a nod, before spinning on my heel ready to leave. _This was way too awkward._

"Do you want to help me?" I stop in my tracks, before turning around to look at him, my eyebrows knit together. I watch as his face becomes fluster, before he quickly adds, "Cause, like I don't really remember what to do. And I thought you could help-"

"Yeah. It's fine." I assure him as he visibly relaxes into his chair. "Oh umm… after school?" He asks, looking up at me. I smile at him before nodding my head again.

"Great." He says, sitting up as he gives me a smile. "I'll see you after school then." I couldn't help the giggle, before nodding my head. "Yeah. See you after school."

I quickly turn around walking back to my seat, before slumping down. I felt my heart race as I realize I was going to be with Austin after school. I look up to see Trish and Nicky, settling down in their seat, a smile upon their face.

"So..?" Trish urges as she gives another smile.

"I'm meeting him after school." I said, a smile growing on my face making Nicky and Trish squeal. I giggle, before looking over my shoulder. I felt myself blush as I lock eyes with Austin again. He gives me a smile, before looking back at his phone, just as Amy clutches his arm.

I quickly turn around; meeting Nicky's and Trish's knowing smirks. "Oh shut it you two!" I mumble, before grabbing my sandwich. They giggle some more as they continue to tease me.

**OKAY. Ended on a good note … yes? :DD **

**Sorry for such a late update! ): I was so busy today and I'm just sorry! ): **

**I also wanted to let you know that I won't be updating on Fridays anymore! I'm changing it to Sundays, because I find it'll suit better to my schedule, since school is right around the corner! I won't update this upcoming Sunday though. I need to work on homework, so I'll update the Sunday after! I hope that's okay with everyone! **

**And if any of you are confused… Here's the breakdown of the chapter… So Ally lied to Trish and Nicky about her date with Chris, saying Chris wanted to be friends, but in reality Ally didn't want to tell them about the kiss. So from where the chapter starts off, it's been a month since that kiss. And Ally finally decides to let Jelly know and later on she tells Nicky and Trish. So yeah… everything after that should be self-explanatory! **

**Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :DD Review and let me know what you think about this chapter! And if you have any ideas let me know! :DD**

**Speaking of ideas, Crystal12 NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY THE AQUARIUM. AHA. I know took me long enough! LOL**

**Well! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I just love reading them! Ugh! I was itching to reply to them, but at last, I don't have time! ): But! I'll reply to them for the next chapter! So review~! (;**

**~Christy :DD**


	18. Author Note

**Hey guys...**

**Let me start with apologies. I AM SO SORRY. I truly am! ): And yes you have every right to be mad, considering I promised to like post every Sunday... And I broke that promise, but I do have my reasons... just the typical school/extracurricular got in the way, writer's block, and me being very bad at managing my time. So until I could successfully pull my life together and manage my time, I probably won't post until my Thanksgiving Break. And DON'T WORRY. I will FINISH this story... eventually. aha... **

**Anyways, I made this author note to one, apologize for my very bad updating skills, two, to assure you all I will finish this story, and three, to give you a sneak peak of the next chapter... that I still have not finish.. _ Well... again I am really sorry! ): And I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted up, but most likely during Thanksgiving Break, because hopefully then I'll have some free time to myself! **

**WELL... here's the sneak peak of the next chapter! Enjoy! And again... I'm sorry! I hope you can all forgive me! ~ Christy**

**Chapter 16 Sneak Peak:**

"Attention KTOBers, this is Amy!" I quickly turn around from my seat in the cafeteria to see Amy across the room standing on the table. "And boy do I have a treat for you!" She squeals, like a cheerleader, placing her hands on her hips. I hear Trish scoff, before turning back to her lunch. I smile a little. "After a few phone calls, I got us tickets to the OceanWorld! So get packing, because we're going tomorrow! And don't worry about classes; I got it all under control!"

I groaned as students around the cafeteria began to cheer for the sudden fieldtrip. "How could she possible pull that off?" I cried as I place my head onto Trish's shoulder.

"Siren." Trish mumbles, making me pull my head up to give her a small glare to which she responds by quickly coughing, "Ahem. She's a keeper."

I roll my eyes at her, turning my head on her shoulder to look at Nicky who was squealing to Nate. I couldn't help the giggle as I watch her hyperventilate. "Oh my Neptune! We're going to the Aquarium!"

I sigh, leaning back on to the chair as I started to play with my mash potatoes and mystery meat. "Oh come on Ally! You may never know; it might be really fun!"

I look up at Dez, who was giving me a look that said _I know you want to go!_ I roll my eyes at him, a small smile on my lips as I watch Trish gives him a witty comeback.

I shake my head, before turning back to mixing the potatoes and meat together. I purse my lips together as I stare at the mix up bits of meat and potato, wondering if it might taste better together than alone. I shrug, before scooping up a spoon to try.

"Hey guys. You're going tomorrow right?" I subconsciously nodded my head as I continue to stare at my mushy mash potato with bits of mystery meat in front of me, while everyone else voices their agreement.

"Yeah! We totally are-" I dropped my spoon of food as I felt a jab in my ribs. I rubbed it lightly, turning around to give a quick glare at Trish, but she wasn't looking at me. "-_Austin!_"

I felt my eyes widen as I whip them around to see Austin sitting in front of me with his hands folded together on top of the table. There's a small smile on his lips as he watches me, making my face heat up in the process.

He lets out a chuckle before quietly saying, "Cool." He turns to look at me, before looking back at everyone else. "So I'm going to need you guys to sign this if you're going to be coming." He mumbles quietly, pulling out a clipboard in the process. He hands it to me while I fish out a pen from my bag.

At the top of the page, _List of People Going_ was quickly scribbledand other than that the page was blank. I look up over the clipboard to give Austin a questioning look. He gives a shrug and a smile as if he's trying to say, "Just sign it."

"What is this for anyways?" Trish asks, leaning on my shoulder to look at the clipboard. I tilt it towards her, so she can have a better look.

"Umm… you know." Austin begins, looking at Trish to see if she would catch on.

She didn't.

"To see how many people are going."

"Oh." I said quietly with a nod of my head, as I place to clipboard onto the table to write down my name. I smile at my amazing penmanship, before handing it over to Trish who is still looking at Austin skeptically. I nudge her a bit, making her roll her eyes at me, before she signs it and hands it to Dez.

"So, Austin are you going to hang with us tomorrow?" Nate asks as he signs the sheet of paper before handing it over to Austin, who gladly takes it, stuffing it into his backpack.

"I was planning on it. He says quietly, turning to look at me. I felt my face flush as he gives another smile, exclaiming, "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And with that he walks off.

"Oh Ally! He made an excuse to come over to talk to you!" Trish exclaims with another jab to my ribs. I frowned at her as I once again soothe the pain. "What makes you think that?" I ask quietly, turning to look at my mushy lunch.

"You kidding me Als? Sign this, so we can see how many people are going?" Nicky deadpans, before adding, "I don't know about you but I think we're the only ones going, because he hasn't gone up to anyone else."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, while she leans on Nate and nods her head at me. I turn around to see Austin currently munching on his sandwich as he every once in a while nods his head at Amy. I felt my smile widen as I turn back around to look at them. They're all looking at me with a knowing look.

"Oh shut it." I mumble quietly, before staring straight down at my lunch, trying to hide the blush and smile that were both creeping its way onto my face.


End file.
